


Stone Hearts

by blackthorn1500



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alsharak, Cardiophilia, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Demon Summoning, EKG, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Heart Torture, Heartbeat, Heartbeats, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorn1500/pseuds/blackthorn1500
Summary: A cardiophile Gargoyles story that takes place during the episode Temptations.   Demona desires to summon the ancient Gargoyle demon god Alsharak to aid her in taking over the clan and eventually the world.  However, the demon god requires the willing sacrifice of a victim's heart in order to manifest itself.  Brooklyn's heart should do nicely for a start...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: For anyone who didn’t watch the animated series Gargoyles back in the ‘90’s this may be a bit confusing without a lot of exposition. I’ll provide bits of backstory here and there where it makes sense but if you want more info go ahead and Google it as I don’t want to info dump on everyone. Also, since this is an AU of the episode Temptations it won’t follow the script word for word (if anyone cares about that anyway). 

* * *

_“One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the Age of Gargoyles. Stone statues by day but powerful warriors by night, we defended our home, Castle Wyvern in the Scottish highlands, from any who would threaten us and the humans who lived there. But our clan was betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a vengeful sorcerer’s magic spell for a thousand years. Now, in present day Manhattan, a powerful man, David Xanatos, has moved the castle and our clan to the top of his corporate headquarters, allowing the spell to be broken. After a thousand years of endless sleep we live again in a strange new world we do not understand. And in the midst of this confusion, one of our own has betrayed us.”_ \--The Annals of Antiquity

High above the streets of New York, atop the 23rd Precinct clock tower building the gargoyles slept as the sun began to set, their bodies solid stone. Even so their minds dreamed and one in particular was having very potent dreams. Within the dreamscape the young teenage gargoyle who had recently taken the name Brooklyn stood before the voluptuous and commanding presence of their once second in command, the azure gargess they had come to know as Demona.

“Please! I only want to talk!” She insisted.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Last time we met you just wanted to blow me away with a bazooka!” Brooklyn remarked sarcastically.

"That was then!" She insisted.

"And this is goodbye!” He retorted as he spread his wings in preparation for a quick flight.

"Wait, please! I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I know I shouldn't have shot at you. I was crazy with grief and rage. If you only knew what I've gone through for hundreds of years, dealing with the humans...!" She pleaded.

"Hundreds of years? I thought you were under the sleep spell like we were." He asked in a bewildered tone.

"It's a long story. Centuries long. I'd like to tell you about it. If you'll let me." She offered.

"I don't trust you, Demona." He replied bitterly with narrowed eyes.

"I saved your life just now. Doesn't that entitle me to a moment of your time?" She asked reasonably with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Alright. I'm listening." He sighed after a long moment.

“You don't know the depths to which humanity can sink, my young friend. But I do. Over the centuries I've seen horrors that would blast your soul! Come let me show you what mankind is really like.” She insisted, holding out a taloned hand.

Brooklyn could feel his heart thumping firmly in his chest from the recent altercation he had been in as well as the sight of her. He realized he couldn’t help but take it, the blue-skinned and fiery-haired warrior having saved his life moments ago from a group of bikers he had attempted to befriend. As they flew over the city, their wings and hearts pumping strongly, he discovered he couldn’t help but find her attractive, enemy or not. Her long blood red hair streamed behind her head and between her wings, her slim face with its striking cheekbones and pointed ears crowned with a tiara of gold. Her arms and legs were lean but muscular and her large breasts were covered with only a cream colored halter top, leaving her flat midriff bare. A blue belt with a gold buckle cinched at her waist held her cream colored loincloth in place covering her nether region and her rear, allowing her tail to flow freely behind her. 

Even before they had been forced into stone hibernation all those years ago he had wondered just what was under those flimsy pieces of cloth that barely covered her modesty.

Of course, being the young male that he was he knew he wasn’t unattractive by his kinds’ standards. His brick red body was lean and firm with a broad chest and flat stomach. His arms and legs were firm as well. His beaked face along with his mane of silvery blonde hair that flowed between his glider-shaped wings and a pair of swept back horns jutting from his forehead gave him a somewhat exotic appearance. His waist was covered by his own blue loincloth, covering his nether region and rear, allowing his own tail to be free. He knew that to the humans he was the very picture of a red skinned demon of hell but their opinion of him mattered very little to him at the moment. He also knew that to the humans, the gargess beside him could easily be considered a succubus or temptress.

Their clan leader Goliath had recently branded her a traitor and yet she was hardly acting like an enemy was expected to. Having grown up in the 10th century an enemy greeted you with swords and shields not with offers and reasonable words. As such he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. He was sure that if she truly was an enemy it would become obvious to him very quickly.

The dream advanced as Brooklyn re-lived her taking him to various places around the city, showing him humanity at its worst from a domestic squabble to outright murder. As they had squatted silently on the ledge of a building high above prying eyes watching the investigation unfold she turned to him.

“They hold each other’s lives completely without worth. Do you really think they would accept us with open arms?” She challenged.

“But not all humans are like that. Elisa is our friend!” He protested.

“Perhaps the policewoman you met recently is the exception that proves the rule. But can she keep you safe from the rest of humanity? Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn. We must be united and strong. And willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us! Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice and hope for their understanding. This is not possible!”

“But--!” He protested weakly. 

“If you don’t believe me then simply glide down there and show yourself to them.” She suggested pointedly. “I’m sure they’ll welcome you with open arms.” She sneered.

Unable to disagree with her he slumped with a sigh.

“Let’s say you’re right. What do we do? Goliath believes humans will accept us eventually.” He asked.

Demona nodded. “Goliath and the others must see the truth. But first you must come to know it. I’ve shown you a portion of it tonight but there is much more I want you to experience. Come back with me tomorrow and I’ll show you what I mean.”

Demona had pointed out a building to meet at and Brooklyn had returned to the clock tower before the sun had rose, being evasive about where he had been. Now, as the sun set, Brooklyn and the others became flesh once more, bursting out of their stone skins with loud roars, their eyes glowing white in the twilight.

As the others entered the building Brooklyn slipped away, intending to keep his appointment. A short time later he landed atop the building in question, looking about warily. A few minutes later Demona arrived, landing on the flat roof with a thump before caping her wings about her shoulders like a cloak.

“I was hoping you’d come.” She said with a warm smile. “Shall we?”

Brooklyn nodded, still wary but willing to go along with her. The pair leaped off the roof and into the sky, gliding for several minutes until they came to a large manor house in the heart of the city. Gesturing for him to land he followed her, their clawed feet landing with a thump against the pavement before the manor’s front door.

“What is this place?” He asked carefully, his heart thumping in his chest as he looked about for potential enemies.

“My home.” She replied as she opened the door. “Come in.”

She walked inside and Brooklyn stepped into the entry foyer cautiously, shutting the door behind him. Glancing about he was struck by the various pieces of art he found hanging upon the walls or sitting on various tables. Suddenly a cloud of gas enveloped his head, making him gasp and cough as his vision began to swim, his heart pounding with fear. As he fell to his knees he saw Demona walk over to stand before him, a canister in her hand.

“You’ll thank me for this later.” She remarked coolly as his vision went dark.

Sometime later he awoke to find himself in quite different surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a large room faintly lit by a large circle of candles of different colors, making the walls and ceiling vanish into the darkness beyond. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying down on some kind of padded bed with his arms stretched out at his sides, locked in place by a crossbar and shackles as were his ankles, leaving him spread eagle and vulnerable.

The third thing he noticed was that he was missing his lone article of clothing, leaving him naked and exposed.

As he began to pant softly in fear he could hear a sharp regular beeping noise coming from nearby. As he looked down at himself he saw some strange white pads attached to his chest with wires leading away somewhere. 

“Ah, your awake. Excellent.” Demona’s pleased voice came from nearby.

“What the fuck did you do to me?!” Brooklyn demanded as he wrestled against the shackles, dismayed to find that even the normal superhuman strength afforded to him by his gargoyle physiology was useless against them.

“My apologies for the gas but I knew you wouldn’t let yourself be willingly chained up.” Demona smiled as she stepped into the circle of candles, illuminating her form. “I promise you Brooklyn in a few moments you won’t be worried about those chains.”

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think I’ll just forget about them?” He demanded.

Demona stepped over to him with a saucy smile and leaned over, her face close to his and her ample breasts pressing against his chest. “Because you’ll have other things to think about.” She purred.

He could feel his heart beating faster and his sharp ears noted the beeping sound was also coming faster as well.

“Ah, I see you noticed the heart monitor.” She remarked idly as she straightened. “And the pads on your chest. An amusing little human invention. It monitors your heart rate, the faster or slower the beeping the faster or slower your heart beats. A gargoyle’s heart is different from a human’s of course so I had this one modified so it would work correctly. Would you like to hear it Brooklyn? Have you ever heard your heart beat?”

“You’re fucking crazy!” He snarled. “Let me go!”

She chuckled softly in her throat before reaching down and picking up another pad with a microphone attached to it before sensually licking the pad and pressing it against the center of his chest.

Beep...beep....beep...  
_thump...thump-thump...thump...thump-thump...thump...thump-thump_

“Interestingly a human’s heart makes a ‘lub-dub’ sound but ours make a triple beat.” She mused.

“You think I give a shit about that?” Brooklyn demanded. “I told you to let me go right now!”

“Oh but then you’ll miss all the fun.” She pouted in amusement before becoming more serious. “I told you last night that you had only seen a portion of the truth Brooklyn. The reason you’re here, the reason you’re in these chains, is because I want you to understand.”

“Understand what?” He spat.

“You know the truth about the humans but Goliath will never believe it. I want you to understand that you don’t need to follow him any longer. That we can forge our own path. And I want you to understand the...benefits...of following me instead.” She offered with a seductive smile, bearing her pointed fangs as she slid her talons lightly along his inner thigh. 

The young male jumped with a soft gasp at the touch of her hand in such an intimate place, having never been touched by another in that way before. 

Beep!...beep!....beep!...  
_thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!_

“Oh what’s the matter Brooklyn.” Demona smiled at him teasingly. “Have you never been with a female before?” She asked as her hand slid upward to lightly stroke his ball sack, making him jerk to try and avoid her hand.

Beep!...beep!....beep!...  
_thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!_

“Ohhh you haven’t have you?” She suggested in an intrigued tone. “Well then you’re going to be in for the night of your life. How lucky for you.” She smiled, licking her lips.

“Fucking crazy!” He hissed anxiously, his eyes fixed on her hand as it slid around the base of him to scrape lightly through his thatch of white pubic hair.

“Oh no Brooklyn, I’m not crazy.” She assured him softly as she leaned over to press her chest against his once more. “But by the time I’m done, you will be.” She grinned.

Beep!...beep!....beep!...  
_thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!_

She slid a talon along his base, circling it before sliding it up the sensitive underside of his shaft and head, making his breath catch in his throat as he felt himself becoming engorged at her light touch. Giving him another seductive smile she continued to tease him with feather-light touches, her fingertips sliding along his shaft and sensitive head, his eyes glued to the scene.

“I can see you getting excited Brooklyn.” She murmured seductively as she watched his pulsing shaft grow. “See, your penis is growing longer and harder with each beat of your heart. It’s almost like a little heart all on its own.”

Brooklyn barely heard her words as he watched in anxious fascination as she toyed with him further, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking him with a slow, steady rhythm.

Beep!...beep!....beep!...  
_Thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!_

“Do you hear it Brooklyn? Your heart beat? I’m stroking you in time with it. I can feel your heart pulsing in your penis, making it big and strong.” She murmured enticingly. “Mmmm...beating a little faster now. Are you...aroused Brooklyn?” She asked him teasingly.

“N-no! No!” He stammered.

“Really? Your heart says otherwise.” She smiled. “Your heart can’t lie Brooklyn. But, if my touch doesn’t arouse you...what about this?” She asked as she slid the straps of her halter top down from her shoulders and let the garment fall down her body, revealing her large D-cup sized breasts, peaked with indigo nipples.

Brooklyn gasped, his wide eyes riveted to her chest. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined a female actually displaying herself to him like this.

Beep!..beep!..beep!...  
_Thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!_

“Ohhh that got your attention.” She smirked. “You’re heart’s beating even faster now.” She leaned over him again, her hand still stroking him down below as she pressed her naked breasts against his chest. “Am I turning you on now Brooklyn?” She purred.

Knowing at this point there was no point in lying to her he nodded. “Yes!” He hissed achingly.

“We’ve barely even started.” She murmured as she straightened again, removing her hand from his member as she took hold of the belt buckle and unfastened it. “Do you want to see me naked Brooklyn? Do you want to see what’s under my loincloth?”

“Yes!” He moaned.

“Mmmm if I show you, do you promise to be a good boy and behave?” She offered, showing a hint of her lower stomach as she slid the belt down an inch or two.

He nodded swiftly, his hormones surging through him like a storm. “Yes!” He pleaded.

Demona grinned, revealing her fangs before slowing sliding the belt down her hips before letting it drop to the floor, taking the loincloth with it. Brooklyn began to pant softly as his eyes immediately fastened onto her groin, her nether region covered with trimmed blood red curls the same color as her hair, her darker blue pussy lips pouting between her firm thighs.

Beep!..beep!..beep!...  
_Thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!_

“You want me don’t you Brooklyn.” She stated in a low, seductive tone that made shiver with desire. “You want to touch my breasts, to feel me rub myself against your young firm body. You want to feel my pussy rubbing against your hard penis before I take you inside me and fuck you hard, don’t you?”

Coherent thought was a fleeting concept to him now as he nodded wordlessly, drinking in the sight of her like a dehydrated man given a cup of cold water.  
  
Letting a soft chuckle escape her lips she sashayed over to him, flicking her tail back and forth suggestively before climbing onto the structure he was chained to, her wings spread wide over them like a privacy covering. She laid down on him, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she rubbed her nether lips against his now painfully hard and pulsing shaft.

“Do you want me Brooklyn? Do you want me to fuck you?” She asked as she carefully slid her folds against his glans, pulling back slightly as his hips bucked towards her instinctively. “Do you want me to make your heart pound?”

Beep!-beep!-beep!...  
_Thump-thumpthump!..thump-thumpthump!..thump-thumpthump!_

“Yes!” He panted. “Please!”

“What will you do for it Brooklyn?” She asked intently, her eyes staring into his as she rubbed herself against him. “Promise me. Promise you’ll let me show you everything I want to show you. That I can do what I need to do to show you the truth!”

“Yes!” He babbled, barely realizing the words he was speaking. “I-I promise!”

She smiled then, her eyes glittering with malice as she sank down onto his member, engulfing him as she kissed him hard on his beaked mouth, making him moan loudly.

Beep!beep!beep!  
_Thumpthumpthump!..thumpthumpthump!..thumpthumpthump!_

She began to ride him as she drew back, her hips bouncing up and down. A second later he began to thrust his hips in time with hers, panting hard as Demona pressed her clawed hands against his pectorals.

“I can feel it Brooklyn!” She said passionately. “I can feel your hard spear pulsing inside me like a second heart! I can feel your heart pounding under my hands! I can hear it beating in my ears! Listen and feel it Brooklyn. Feel it all!”

The room was filled with the sound of his racing heart and the pairs loud pants as they fucked. Brooklyn could feel the arousal like a fire deep inside growing hotter and more insistent by the second, the warm and tight tunnel surrounding his aching member and the feel of Demona’s firm body pressed against his.

“Cum for me Brooklyn! I want to feel you throbbing inside me!” Demona urged him.

His eyes rolled about, his mind overwhelmed by her words and the sensations he was feeling. At this moment Demona had been right, the chains that held him down meant nothing to him as he felt his pleasure cresting.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
_THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!-THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!-THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!-THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!_

Brooklyn squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust his hips frantically against Demona’s, panting hard and fast before letting out a strangled roar, his body writhing in the shackles as he thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could. 

“Yes Brooklyn!” Demona crowed. “Cum my beautiful demon, cum!” 

“ARRGGGHH AAAHHH!” Brooklyn cried as pleasure continued to surge through his body in powerful waves, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as he gasped.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
_THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!_

Finally his climax ebbed and he collapsed against the padding, breathing harshly as his body shook with each swift triple beat of his heart. Smiling with satisfaction she rubbed herself against him before raising her hips and sliding his wet member out of her before resting her head against his chest, his heart thumping loudly in both of her ears.

“Every night Brooklyn.” She murmured to him. “You can have me like this every night if you want. All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me and I’m yours.”

“Gods!” He moaned, his wits still scattered from the experience.

“You’ll see those too.” Demona assured him softly. “You have no idea the things I’ve seen over the centuries or the power I wield. Gods, demons, and everything in between. You’ll see it all! Just swear Brooklyn! Pledge yourself to me and you’ll see and experience things you won’t believe are possible!”

Even in the powerful afterglow he managed to regain some of his wits. “I need...need to think. Let...let me out...please.”

“I can’t do that Brooklyn.” She replied regretfully as she raised up to straddle him, stroking his cheek. “Not yet. I want to let you go but I can’t risk Goliath learning of this place. Trust me, anything you need I will bring you. I’ll even make sure you’re...well cleaned.” She offered with a smile before sliding down his body and leaning over the structure to take him into her mouth and wash him with her tongue, making him moan again before rising and looking at him with a wicked smile. 

Seconds later the pair of them turned to stone as sunrise peeked over the horizon.

_The next evening…_

_You have no idea the things I’ve seen over the centuries or the power I wield!...Just swear Brooklyn...you’ll see it all!_

Disjointed dreams chased round and round in his dreaming mind as Demona pleasured him in a dozen different ways, her temptations constantly in his ears as she begged him to join her. Finally with a roar he broke free from his stone prison, showing the area around him with thin shards of stone-like material. At the same time Demona surged to her feet with a feline like roar, sending more stone chips flying. Behind Brooklyn the EKG which had been letting out a flat tone the entire day began to beep in time with his heart as it began pumping once more.

Beep!...beep!....beep!...  
_thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!_

Brooklyn glanced about, momentarily confused about where he was before the previous night came rushing back to him.

“Fuck!” He moaned in frustration.

“It wasn’t a dream I assure you Brooklyn.” Demona replied with a smile, still quite naked as she had neglected to don her halter and loincloth. “Don’t tell me you’re disappointed that you’re still here. Not after last night.”

“Last night was a mistake!” He retorted.

“Was it?” She asked rhetorically. “I didn’t see you complaining when we made love.” She suggested.

“We didn’t make love, you seduced me!” He argued.

“Do you really have so little faith in yourself?” She asked him. “Do you really believe I could make you do something you didn’t want to do in the first place? I saw you looking at me on the flight over, you could barely keep your eyes off me.” She insisted confidently.

He simply glared at her in stoney silence.

“Even now you’re still lying. To me and to yourself.” She sighed. “Why don’t we ask something that can’t lie?” She suggested, resting her hand on his thigh.

“You gonna seduce me again?” He growled menacingly.

She smiled at him. “I’m not seducing anyone. You’re body is simply going to tell us both the truth. I promised you the truth Brooklyn. All of it. Here is another truth if you’re willing to open your eyes and see it for what it is.”

Her hand moved to his flaccid member and began to fondle it as her other hand rested against his chest. 

Beep!...beep!....beep!...  
_thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!...thump...thump-thump!_

“Your heart knows what it wants Brooklyn.” She murmured to him. “Your body knows what it wants. Why deny it? Why deny what you really feel? Be true to yourself. It’s safe to want me. It’s safe to make love to me. I want to, Brooklyn. I want you to want me.”

His member continued to grow in her hand as she stroked him evenly, his heart thumping against her palm.

Beep!..beep!...beep!...  
_thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!_

“I can feel your heart beating harder Brooklyn.” She continued, gazing into his dark eyes. “Can’t you feel it? Can’t you hear it starting to beat faster? You know you want me. Every second your penis is getting harder, your body more aroused. Don’t keep lying to yourself. That’s not the Gargoyle way. We’ve always spoken the truth to each other. We did back then and I’m doing so now. Speak with your heart Brooklyn, not with your pride.” She encouraged him softly, giving his now rock hard member a healthy squeeze.

Closing his eyes he grit his teeth in fury as his body betrayed him, the loud beeping sounding like a repeating condemnation in his ears, the thumping of his heart like a gavel.

Beep!..beep!...beep!...  
_Thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!_

“Yes!” He whispered hoarsely, his face burning.

“‘Yes’ what Brooklyn?” Demona murmured softly in his ear.

“Yes I want you!” He hissed.

She smiled, stroking his cheek in approval. “There now, was that so hard?” 

“I don’t want to!” He choked out, his face hot with shame.

“You mean you think you shouldn’t want me.” She corrected gently as she slid her hand along his chest and stomach. “That it isn’t proper for a young male to want an older female. That Goliath labeled me as your enemy and so you shouldn’t desire me. I understand Brooklyn, believe me I do. Goliath’s charisma and personality are very powerful. You forget, I loved him once. A part of me still admires his strength and conviction. But he can also be wrong Brooklyn. Goliath isn’t perfect. He trusted the humans to do right by him and they slaughtered our clan!” She said passionately before taking his head in her hands. “You’re all I have left now!” She murmured woefully. “I’ve been alone for so long! Won’t you help me Brooklyn? Won’t you help me do what is best for all of us?” She pleaded softly. “There are so few of us left now...”

Brooklyn closed his eyes as unwilling tears rolled down his cheeks, the memory surfacing as if it were yesterday. Stepping out into the night air to see the shattered bodies of his brothers and sisters, the stone warriors shattered during the day by the Viking invaders who had sacked the castle they had called home. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as the anger and pain returned, having previously been shunted aside by the shock of reviving a thousand years in the future.

Beep!-beep!-beep!...  
_Thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!..thump..thump-thump!_

He felt her thumbs wipe away the tears from his face. “I know your heart aches for them Brooklyn. Even after a thousand years my heart aches for them too.” She said in a mournful tone. “Remember what I told Goliath when you all awakened here. If I had my way back then we would have been safe! But he was wrong! He had to protect the humans even if it meant the death of everyone we cared about!”

The young male began to shake in the restraints as anger and sorrow boiled in his veins.

“Don’t hold it in Brooklyn! Scream your pain and loss! Speak with your heart, not with your pride!” Demona pleaded. 

Unable to hold back the flood of anguish and despair any longer he let out a long raw howl of misery that shook the air, his body arched and his limbs straining mightily against the chains, as he cried for the loss of his clan.

Beep!beep!beep!...  
_Thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!_

Finally he slumped back against the padding, breathing harshly, tears flowing down his face. He felt her place soft kisses on the trails of his tears before he slowly opened his eyes to see her face inches from his.

Demona was crying as well, her eyes filled with pain.

“I want you to feel it.” She murmured sadly before reaching over and unlocking his left hand, freeing it from the shackle and moving it to her chest, pressing his palm against her heart between her breasts. He could feel it pounding hard and swiftly as she wiped her face with her other hand.

“Both our hearts have been broken Brooklyn. But together we can heal. We can help the others heal. But they need to see the truth. You’ve seen it now. You know it. What is your heart saying now Brooklyn?” She asked softly.

He gazed up at her miserably. “Hold me.” He whimpered in a choked voice.

The look she gave him was one of motherly compassion and and relief as she reached over and unlocked the other shackle, freeing his other arm. Climbing on top of him again she pressed herself tenderly against his body as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head, kissing him tenderly. Brooklyn’s arms wrapped around Demona’s sides as he hugged her tightly, sobbing softly even as they kissed, their hearts beating hard.

Beep!-beep!-beep!...  
_Thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!_

Demona pulled back after a moment before sliding upward and adjusting his head before laying against him, his ear pressed against her heart, her breasts like pillows against his beak and horns.

_THUMP-THUMPTHUMP--THUMP-THUMPTHUMP--THUMP-THUMPTHUMP--THUMP-THUMPTHUMP_

“Do you hear it Brooklyn?” She murmured. “Can you feel it? That’s not the heart of a traitor or a monster. It’s the heart of a passionate leader. Will you follow me Brooklyn? Will you help me save what’s left of us?”

A shuddering sob swept through him as he brokenly whispered his answer.

“Yes.”

A triumphant smile appeared on her face before she schooled her features into a softer mien.

“Touch me.” She murmured.

He blinked in confusion at the sudden request. “W-what?”

“Touch me.” She repeated softly.

“W-where.” He asked hesitantly, his mind still awash in anguish.

“Wherever you want.” She murmured. “Wherever you’ve always wanted to touch me. I’m yours now Brooklyn, just as you are mine.”

Slowly realizing what she was offering him he still hesitated. “Are...are you sure?”

Smiling gently she moved lower to face him, stroking his beak and face. “I told you it’s okay to want me Brooklyn. That I wanted you to want me. I still do. Show me. Show me that you want me.” She purred.

Beep!-beep!-beep!...  
_Thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!_

He could feel his heart beating harder in his chest as excitement and desire began to wash away his grief like a cool ocean wave on a hot day. His hands slowly moved from her back to her sides as she slowly raised herself up. Almost as if his limbs were moving on their own, his mind scarcely believing what was happening, his hands moved to her chest to slowly cup her breasts and squeeze them. Smiling Demona rested her hands on top of Brooklyn’s, affirming her approval before coaxing his hands to squeeze them harder. 

“Anything you want Brooklyn.” She murmured as she rubbed her groin against his lower stomach. 

Beep!-beep!-beep!...  
_Thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!_

Feeling slightly bolder though his eyes were still wide in disbelief he began to toy with her indigo nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

“Do you want to taste them?” She offered softly.

Seeing his silent and awed nod she lowered her left breast to his mouth, allowing him to take her nub into it and suck it carefully.

“Mmm that feels nice.” She murmured as his clumsy attempt to pleasure her, taking his hand and pressing it to her heart again. “It’s beating harder Brooklyn. Can you feel it? Can you feel what you do to me?”

He nodded carefully as he began to lick at her breast with his tongue, one hand pressed to her heart the other the side of her breast as he squeezed it slowly. Demona took hold of his left hand and began to slide it down her flat and muscled stomach.

Beep!-beep!-beep!...  
_Thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!..thump-thump-thump!_

“I want you to know me here too.” She murmured as she slid his hand between her legs to cup her mound. She guided his fingertips to press his thumb against her hooded clit and his first two fingers between her folds. “Feel me Brooklyn. Rub me there. Put your fingers inside me.”

Brooklyn eased his fingers slowly into her tunnel, feeling her moist and warm insides as he began to slowly rub her nub with his thumb, his breathing becoming heavier as he felt his heart thump strongly against his ribs.

“Do you feel how wet I am inside?” She asked softly. “That means I want you badly Brooklyn. I want you to make love to me. To be one with me. Will you?”

“Yes!” He whispered in soft awe.

“Then let me take your place.” She murmured.

As he blinked in confusion she moved down off of the padded structure and unlocked the shackles around his ankles, freeing him from his bondage. Looking at her in surprise she took hold of his hands and carefully helped him down before laying upon the flat wide slab of rock topped with the pads and crossbar beam. Smiling, she spread her legs willingly as she rested her arms along the crossbar, allowing him to view her naked body in all of its glory.

“Fuck me Brooklyn.” She said emphatically, an eager smile on her face.

Beep!beep!beep!...  
_Thump-thump-thump!-thump-thump-thump!-thump-thump-thump!_

Barely able to restrain himself he swiftly climbed on top of her, pressing his body eagerly against hers. Looking down he saw her guide his swollen member to her entrance with a nod. Pressing his mouth to hers he kissed her passionately, his hands grabbed her upper arms to steady himself as he thrust his member fully inside her, feeling her warm, moist walls engulf him. Demona kissed him back passionately as Brooklyn began to thrust his hips hard and raggedly against her before Demona began to guide him with practiced ease. Having had centuries of experience to hone the art of lovemaking and seduction the young male was utterly inexperienced in comparison, his thrusts erratic and his pawing hands clumsy as he kneaded her breasts, but his raw and desperate need made up for it. Demona eased him into a quick strong rhythm before moving her hips in time with his, their bodies slapping softly together as they kissed. 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!...  
_THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_

“Your heart is beating so hard and fast Brooklyn!” Demona panted. “You’re so close, I can hear it! Cum for me! Give me all of yourself to me! I want to hear your heart thundering in my ears! I want to feel you pulse hard inside me!” 

Gritting his teeth he bore down even harder, slamming against her as quick and hard as he was able to. Several seconds later Brooklyn cried out with a loud roar as he climaxed, his body jerking frantically as his member throbbed deep inside her, sending his hot seed deep inside her core, his heart sounding like galloping thunder filling the room.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!...  
_THOOM!THOOOM!THOOM!-BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!-THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!_

Seconds later Demona herself climaxed, letting out a roar of her own as she thrust herself against Brooklyn, arching her back to press her breasts against him as she shuddered, her insides squeezing him before they relaxed against each other with Brooklyn’s head resting against her shoulder, his heart beginning to slow.

Beep!beep!beep!...  
_Thump-thump-thump!-thump-thump-thump!-thump-thump-thump!_

“That was amazing.” She purred

“Really?” Brooklyn asked eagerly.

“A bit rough for your first time but that is the point.” She admitted with an amused smile. “I’m sure you’ll be a quick study won’t you?” She suggested.

“Yeah!” He nodded quickly.

“Come. Let’s get cleaned up and go somewhere more comfortable. After all, we have all night to play.” She offered, helping him down before getting up herself.

“But...what about the others?” He asked nervously, his wits suddenly catching up with him. “I’ve been gone two days. How do I explain that to them?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Simply tell them you got caught up with something interesting and couldn’t get away.” She offered with a smile. “It is the truth after all.” 

He smiled cunningly at her. “Yeah.”

“Actually I think I can help with that.” Demona mused as she peeled the pads off of Brooklyn’s chest, the EKG falling silent nearby as they made their way beyond the candles. “Come on.”

Demona had shown him how to ‘clean’ her insides with his tongue after which she had done the same to him, much to his delight and pleasure. They quickly retrieved their outfits, Brooklyn reluctantly girding his loins, before they left the mansion and flew south, leaving much of the city behind and travelling into a more wooded area. In the center of the wood was an open stone plaza which Demona guided him to. Landing in the wide courtyard he was struck by the artistry on display with renaissance statues lining the walls as well as stained glass windows.

“The Cloisters.” She remarked as he looked around. “A lovely little get away with some fine history. I’m sure the others will appreciate it when you bring them here.”

“Bring them here?” He asked.

“Not right away of course.” She replied. “But soon, and one at a time. We wouldn’t want to make things difficult.”

She glanced up at the night sky. “The sun will be rising soon. Go back and let them know you decided to spend a night or two here and enjoy the scenery and the peace and quiet. Come back to the mansion tomorrow night. I’ll have some new fun for you.” She smiled. 

He nodded, the pair leaping onto the nearby ledges before taking to the air, parting ways shortly thereafter. As the false dawn began to lighten the sky Brooklyn landed on the balcony of the clock tower. Goliath stood there, waiting with an impatient and concerned look on his face.

“Where have you been?” He demanded in his deep baritone voice. “The clan has been looking for you for the past two days!”

Brooklyn adapted a submissive posture, cringing and folding in on himself. Even with his newly enlightened mind Goliath was still a powerful and dominating figure. The violet-skinned clan leader stood nearly seven feet tall with a mane of brown hair cascading down his back between his large bat-like wings, every inch of his body covered in muscles, his face strong and grim with a powerful square jaw.

If the humans would have considered Demona a temptress Goliath would have been the ultimate warrior.

“We thought something had happened to you.” A high pitched, youthful voice came from nearby. 

Brooklyn looked over to see his brother Lexington standing in the doorway, the lean and goblin-like gargoyle peering at him with his large round eyes.

“I’m sorry I worried everyone Goliath.” Brooklyn said humbly, looking abashed. “I found a fascinating place! It’s like the world we came from. Beautiful and quiet. I guess...I guess I just wanted to spend some time there alone. It’s been hard you know, dealing with everything that’s happened?” He suggested, gazing at the massive gargoyle with pleading eyes.

Goliath’s hard features softened as he sighed deep in his chest. “Yes, from our awakening in this new world to Demona and Xanatos’s betrayal…” He rumbled. “I suppose I cannot fault you for wanting to spend time alone to come to terms with it all. Even so…” He replied, his tone firming again. “In the future I expect you to return before the sun rises. It would be all too easy for the humans to damage or destroy you during the day without a proper resting place.”

Brooklyn nodded. “I will. I promise.”

“Good.” Goliath stated, considering the matter closed. “Come, the sun is rising.”

Brooklyn dutifully stepped onto the stone railing along the edge of the balcony as the others took their places as well, striking fierce poses before Lexington looked over at him.

“Do you think you could take me to that place you mentioned?” The diminutive lime green and hairless gargoyle asked.

Brooklyn smiled winningly at him. “Hopefully soon. I just...need to work some things out first.”

Any further words were cut off as the sun transformed them.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next night…_

Brooklyn returned to the mansion to find Demona down below within the circle of candles, replacing them with new ones.

“What’s with the candles anyway?” He asked idly.

“They serve a purpose.” She replied dismissively before turning to face him, a hopeful smile on his face. “How did it go?”

“They bought it.” He replied easily. “Lex was actually interested in seeing the Cloisters. I told him he’d get to see it soon once I’d worked out my grief and self-reflection there.”

“Excellent!” Demona said. “The seeds are planted. Now we must move on to the next stage.”

“Next stage?” Brooklyn asked.

Demona nodded, her face becoming serious as she stepped over to him. “I know that all of this is new to you but we both agree that we will need to be strong in order to have a chance against the humans. I have honed my mind and body with a thousand years of experience but you have not had that opportunity. In time you would be an even more powerful warrior but we do not have the luxury of such time.” She rested her hands on his shoulders. “There is a spell I can use to make you more powerful but it is dangerous and you will need to trust me completely. Without that trust the spell will fail.”

She knelt before him to cup his cheek with her hand, her eyes gazing steadily into his. “You must trust me with your heart Brooklyn. More than that, you must entrust your life to me. Can you do that? Can you be that strong? That brave? I know it is much to ask for so quickly but time is short.”

Brooklyn stared into her eyes, somewhat shaken by her request. In those orbs he could see only earnestness and willing hope. Remembering to speak with his heart he let a soft smile bloom on his face. 

“Yes. Yes I can.”

Demona smiled gratefully at this. “Then repeat after me: Here and now I give my heart freely to the goddess. Here and now I give my life freely to the goddess. This oath I swear, never to be broken, until time ends or the goddess dies.”

“Goddess?” Brooklyn asked in confusion.

Demona nodded. “I told you I had seen gods and demons alike. Swear this oath and I promise you will see one this very night. Only the goddess can grant you the power and strength you will need in the days ahead. You must pledge your heart and life to her. I promise you, it will be unlike anything you have ever experienced!” She said passionately.

Brooklyn nodded, excited by the prospect. “Here and now I give my heart freely to the goddess. Here and now I give my life freely to the goddess. This oath I swear, never to be broken, until time ends or the goddess dies.”

Demona smiled triumphantly. “You are braver than you could possibly know. Thank you Brooklyn.” She said sincerely.

Brooklyn nodded. “So what now?”

“Now? Now we begin the ritual.”

“What ritual?” Brooklyn asked as they stepped into the circle of candles.

“To summon the goddess of course.” Demona smiled. “I’m afraid I will need to put you in the chains again while I cast the summoning, it is necessary for it to work properly. Once it is complete, I will set you free.”

Brooklyn eyed her dubiously before shaking his head. _I already gave my oath. No backing out now._ “You uhh...you mind if we have a little fun beforehand?” He asked with an anticipatory smile.

“Hmmm you are an eager one.” She smiled. “But I suppose we can. The ritual will not take too long. Will you...submit to me again Brooklyn? Will you let yourself be chained again while I pleasure you?”

He smiled. “You were right. No worries about the chains now.”

“Good.” She nodded as Brooklyn removed his loincloth, letting it drop to the floor before climbing onto the padded slab and crossbar. Demona slipped out of her halter and loincloth as she sauntered over to Brooklyn, the young male spread eagle and eager before her. Locking his wrists and ankles in place she attached the EKG leads and microphone to his chest again, activating the device.

Beep!-beep!-beep!...

_Lub..dub-dub..lub..dub-dub..lub..dub-dub_

“Excited already are we?” She suggested, sliding her hands through his mane of white hair.

“Always, for you.” He replied.

Demona laughed lightly at that.

“What is it with you and hearts anyway?” He asked idly, glancing at the pads.

“As I said, hearts don’t lie Brooklyn.” Demona replied as she stepped between his legs. “And they can tell you so much about a person.” She continued as she took hold of his soft member and began to stroke him. “They are life itself and they are vital to everything we do. How could I not be fascinated by them?”

“Hmmm…I see what you mean.” He murmured as he closed his eyes with a smile, enjoying the feeling of her pleasuring him.

Beep!-beep!-beep!...

_Lub..dub-dub..lub..dub-dub..lub..dub-dub_

He felt her take him into her mouth and suck on him slowly for several moments, her hands stroking his shaft as her tongue rubbed him.

“Ohhh so good!” He moaned happily.

“Give me just a moment and you will feel even better.” She murmured next to him, her hand sliding up his stomach and chest before he heard her walk behind him.

A moment later his eyes shot open as he felt the prick of a needle against his neck.

“Ow! What the fuck?!” He questioned loudly.

“Easy Brooklyn.” Demona insisted softly, a hypodermic needle in her hand as she licked at the spot where she had stabbed him. “This will make you feel more relaxed. The ritual can be rather...stressful.”

Fear began to worm its way into Brooklyn’s mind as his thoughts began to take a darker turn about where this was all leading to but soon he began to feel his body relaxing in the shackles, becoming heavy and unresponsive.

“What...what was that?” He asked weakly.

“A fast-acting anesthetic.” She smiled cunningly. “Specially formulated to work on us. Just enough to keep you still but not so much that you’ll miss all the fun.”

Brooklyn’s mind became somewhat disjointed, his senses spinning as the drug continued to take hold. The sound of his heartbeat became like thunder in his ears, the candle light becoming brighter.

_THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM!_

“Sooo loud...” He moaned, his head lolling from side to side.

“It’s all right Brooklyn.” Demona crooned as she approached him with a silver chalice and a slim paint brush. “We’re almost ready. You just need to relax.”

“Wha...are you…?” He mumbled as Demona began to paint eldritch signs and symbols along his chest and stomach with the paint brush, dipping it in the chalice every few strokes.

His eyes widened as the scent of liquid invaded his nostrils.

“Thas...thas blood!” He protested.

Demona nodded. “The runes must be painted in blood for the ritual to work. Almost done.”

“Buhh...but…” He stammered, barely able to form coherent thoughts as the brush continued to stroke along his upper arms and wings, his torso now covered with blood red sigils. 

_THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM!_

Finally Demona stepped back to admire her handiwork, critically examining the marks she had made to ensure there were no mistakes or smudges. Nodding in satisfaction she set the chalice and paintbrush down before stepping into the center of the circle and facing Brooklyn.

Demona smiled darkly. “Finally everything is ready. The oath has been spoken, the sacrifice is prepared. Now we can begin.”

“S-sacrif...fice?” He stammered fearfully.

_THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM!_

“Don’t be afraid Brooklyn.” Demona insisted. “I promised you power and you will have it. I haven’t lied to you. It will be painful for a short time but after that...after that you will be glorious!”

Focusing herself Demona began to chant, weaving her hands in complex motions.

“Et vocem meam audient et daemonium Alsharak divinitae. Sanguine interfectorum trahi ad eam. Promptus est ad se consensu et auctoritate puniri sacrificium claustra inter mundos. Sit ut videbatur sanguis viresque percutiunt foedus in perpetuas aeternitates! Alsharak venite, et non cogere abjurare!”

(Let the demon goddess Alsharak hear my voice. By the blood of the slain let her be drawn to me. By the willing consent of the sacrifice let her breach the barriers between the worlds. Let her appear that we might strike a contract written in blood and strength for all eternity. Come Alsharak, I abjure and compel thee!)

Suddenly a clap of thunder echoed about the room as the candles flared brightly and an unseen wind began to blow. Upon the floor unseen inscriptions began to glow with blood red light, creating a large summoning circle around Brooklyn with Demona just outside it. Brooklyn’s eyes widened as above him arcs of multicolored light began to converge in the air before tearing open a rip in the fabric of space itself. Wails from a million throats reached his ears as a pair of monstrous clawed hands emerged from the tear and began to widen it.

Brooklyn let out a scream of horror at the sight, his heart slamming in his chest as he desperately tried to free himself but the chains along with the drug held him fast.

_THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!_

“Yes! Come to me demon goddess! Come!” Demona crowed in triumph as the tear widened, allowing a massive and demonic figure to emerge from the rip and float within the circle above Brooklyn. Its naked sexless body was covered with rusty flakes of ancient blood and pitted black iron armor with spiraling horns emerging from its forehead, its eyes glowing crimson with cruel malevolence. The creature was heavily muscled with a pair of bat-like wings upon its back with toes and fingers that ended in long claws.

Brooklyn began to hyperventilate as the thing hovered above him, his body shaking in instinctual fear, his hindbrain screaming for him to flee.

_THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!_

**_Who dares summon Alsharak?_** It asked in a doom-laden voice.

Demona bowed low before the creature. “I, Demona, summoned you great Alsharak. If you are willing I would speak with you and form a compact.”

**_Speak then. But know that sacrifice must be made._ **

Demona smiled wickedly at this. “The sacrifice lies beneath you upon the altar great Alsharak. By his own free will and consent he has willingly gifted his heart and life to you per the ancient laws. I hope you find it worthy.”

Brooklyn’s mouth dropped open in shock before let out a raw howl of despair and terror.

_THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!_

**_The sacrifice is acceptable. Its heart belongs to me._ **

“NO! NO! NOOOOO!” Brooklyn screamed frantically, desperately trying to make his body move but his arms and legs refused to obey him.

The demon drifted lower before hovering above Brooklyn, its mouth opening in a horrific smile lined with needle-sharp fangs. Extending a finger the tip of its claw pressed against the base of Brooklyn’s throat, puncturing the skin and drawing blood before it pressed even harder, inserting its claw into his skin before swiftly slicing downward, cutting a line down his chest before cutting a similar one across it, creating a cross cut that met in the center of his chest.

Brooklyn screamed his throat raw as blood began to pour from the long wounds. With a terrible laugh the demon gripped the flaps of Brooklyn’s skin and began to rip it away, revealing his pectoral muscles and sternum beneath. Ironically the drug Demona had given him ensured he felt little pain but the gargoyle was beyond caring about such tender mercies as the demon tore open his chest, cutting away flaps of muscle to reveal his ribs. The EKG fell silent, the leads no longer truly connected to his body, and yet the sound of his heart could still be heard over the screams and terrible cries that filled the air. Brooklyn’s mind began to crack under the horrific torture he was experiencing, his heart flailing desperately in his chest.

_BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!_

Demona could feel herself becoming wet and aroused as Brooklyn’s thunderous galloping heart echoed throughout the room, watching in perverse glee as the demon tore into him. Finally the monster sliced a deep cut down Brooklyn’s sternum before breaking open his chest with a sickening _crack_. His body was shaking and jerking, his eyes clenched shut from the horror as he jerked his head back and forth in a futile attempt to deny the reality of what was happening to him. 

But Demona only had eyes for Brooklyn’s heart.

The enlarged multi-chambered organ pumped frantically in his chest cavity as blood poured from it. As the demon began to reach for it Demona spoke.

“Great Alsharak! May I present it to you myself?”

The demon ponderously turned its head to gaze at her and even though a thousand years of experiencing the worst atrocities in history had hardened her soul Demona still felt a spark of fear deep in her chest as the thing regarded her with terrible intensity.

**_You may_ **

Bowing in gratitude again Demona stepped forward, carefully stepping over the circle’s edge and into the demon’s cage. This close and without the protection of the circle she could feel the terrible power the demon exuded, an aura of fear and despair that would leave any other mortal cowering and gibbering in terror. Stepping up to Brooklyn she took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

“H--help...me!” He begged in a broken voice, his eyes filled with terror and desperation.

“I told you it would be painful for a short time Brooklyn but this is necessary. Soon the promise I made to you will happen. There is but one more step.” She insisted.

Brooklyn turned away with a final loud moan, utterly disconsolate.

Stroking his face one last time Demona reached into his chest cavity with both hands and wrapped her fingers around his heart. For a moment she exulted in the feel of his heart beating in her hands, her body nearly climaxing as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes from the ecstasy of it. 

Focusing a moment later her talons cut away the major arteries around it and with a terrible _squelch_ tore it free from his chest. 

Brooklyn let out a desperate gasp as his head snapped around to stare at her, his wide eyes transfixed on the sight before him as he beheld his own beating heart as it struggled his body growing cold, his vision swimming as fountains of blood shot from his chest.

“You...betrayed…” He gurgled as his body began to shut down.

“The worst is over Brooklyn. I have set you free. And now the goddess shall as well.” She told him with soft passion.

The gargoyle’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a final gurgling sigh, his body going limp as he died, the heart in Demona’s hands little more than quivering meat.

Turning to the demon Demona raised the heart high above her head in offering. A bolt of crimson energy shot from the demon’s mouth, engulfing the organ before returning to the creature, the heart and the blood that had coated her hands gone.

**_A worthy sacrifice, immortal. Speak to me what you will._ **

“Great Alsharak, you know my heart and mind. You know of my pain and suffering. You know of my greatest desire.”

**_Yes...you seek the destruction of the human race and the rise of your pitiful species as rulers of this world. You delight in your dream where you rule as Empress of all Gargoyles with a rod of iron and a fist of steel. I see your plans little immortal, that which you have called Operation Clean Slate. It shall not come to pass._ **

Demona frowned at this. “I have spent five hundred years planning for that day! It is almost ready! How can it fail?!”

**_A critical piece shall be dashed by your former lover and your own compassion will be your undoing._ **

Demona snarled in frustration at this.

**_However. With my help all things are possible. Already the skeins of fate shift because of what you have done here this night. But I sense you desire more than a glimpse into the future. The sacrifice...you desire him._ **

Demona nodded. “I do. He is young, foolish, and naive but I believe he can be powerful if given the chance. He began to believe as I did and I promised him power in exchange for his sacrifice. Will you grant me this boon great Alsharak? Mortal magic cannot revive the dead but as you yourself said, with you all things are possible.”

 ** _You wish to snatch back the sacrifice you offered me so willingly mere moments ago?_** It asked in a dangerous tone that made Demona’s hair stand on end.

Demona swiftly bowed again. “Not at all great Alsharak! His heart and soul belong to you forever! But, if you could give him a new heart, let him walk this earth again as your servant and my mate…”

**_And if I should grant you this boon will you yourself pledge your heart and soul to me? Will you become my High Priestess and obey my every command from now unto eternity?_ **

“If you will help me destroy humanity and help to uplift the Gargoyle race to its fullest potential I will gladly pledge my heart and soul to you!” She insisted fervently.

**_You amuse me little immortal. Very well. Your soul may be bound to the ancient king for all eternity by the Three Sisters of Oberon but your heart and life shall forever belong to me. Now, fulfill your pledge and sacrifice your heart to me._**

Nodding Demona exited the circle and retrieved a curved ritual knife from a table nearby. Entering the circle once more she aimed the blade beneath her breast, aligning the point between her ribs to ensure a clean stab. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she plunged the dagger into her chest with a cry of pain. Heart blood flowed from the deadly wound as she collapsed to her knees, blood pouring down her side and thigh.

“Here and now...I give my heart freely...to the goddess.” She intoned weakly. “Here and now...I give my life...freely to the goddess. This oath *cough* I swear...never to be *cough* broken... until time...e-ends or the goddess...dies.” She wheezed before collapsing to the floor on her side, blood leaking from her mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head.

The demon beheld the two corpses before it silently for a moment before it shoved Demona’s body onto its back, the knife still protruding from her chest and half her body soaked in her own blood. A pulse of power emanated from the being and the blood became like smoke, drifting upward into the demon’s nostrils and mouth. With several quick and efficient slices of its talons it opened Demona’s chest as it had done Brooklyn’s, exposing her still and silent heart, the blade buried in its ventricle. Flicking the knife away with a thought the demon goddess tore the organ from Demona’s chest cavity before shoving it into its mouth, letting out a pleased hum. 

**_Most delectable. Such a sacrifice has not been made unto me for several centuries. I feel your soul little immortal, writhing in your body desperately trying to revive it. Even now the spell woven by the Three Sisters attempts to regenerate your body and make it whole once more that you might live again. But in place of the heart it would grow, I shall plant a heart of darkness in its place. So to shall I do for the sacrifice as you requested for you both amuse me. A portion of his soul shall I return that he might do my will on Earth. By my will you live and by my will you die. And so I command both of you, live!_ **

The demon stretched forth both its arms and dark power shot from its hands, impacting the pair. The energy coalesced in their open chest cavities, each becoming a ball of dark violent and black energy. Attaching themselves to the various torn arteries and repairing the damage they began to pulse regularly before expanding into the shape of a gargoyle’s heart with faux charcoal colored cardiac muscle and violet arteries and veins. Deep regular thumping sounds were heard as the demonic hearts began to pump esoteric energies and eldritch power into the two bodies while their rib cages reformed and new muscle formed across them before new unblemished skin began to regrow over the top of them, the loud sounds of their hearts becoming silent. As the regeneration finished both of them drew in deep and desperate gasps of air, their eyes fluttering open.

**_By my will you are restored to life with new hearts. By my decree shall you both be my High Priest and High Priestess. Receive now my power and my patronage, servants of Alsharak. Spread word of my greatness throughout all the Earth and use the power I grant to you to do my will. Serve me faithfully, do all that I command you, and you will see your people restored and the human race’s neck planted firmly under your taloned foot. My time here is over but you shall ever and always hear my voice that you might do my will. Farewell, my children._ **

The creature shoved itself through the rent in space, the tear closing behind it with a loud _snap_. With the ritual ended the engravings upon the floor faded, becoming lifeless once more as the candles dimmed to their normal state.

Demona slowly got to her feet, holding onto the altar to steady herself before looking over at Brooklyn. The young male’s body was undamaged as hers was though he laid perfectly still, his eyes open and staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest indicated he lived.

Moving to him slowly she peered down at him quizzically. “Brooklyn?”

His eyes moved to look at her, his expression still stoic.

“Are you alright?” She asked cautiously. “How do you feel?”

His beaked mouth stretched into a sardonic smile. “Like I’ve been reborn.”

Demona smirked at this, letting out an amused huff before looking at him curiously. “Do you remember what happened?”

His face became more serious. “I remember everything.” He replied darkly. “I remember the horror and the mind breaking desperation as the goddess tore open my chest. I remember your last words to me before you ripped my beating heart from my chest. I remember the coldness of the grave when everything went dark. I…” He trailed off, his eyes becoming haunted. “I remember…” He muttered anxiously before clenching his eyes shut with a hiss, his fists clenching. “No! Don’t…! Don’t make me say it!...I…” He cried.

“Brooklyn!” Demona exclaimed, taking his face in her hands and stroking it. “Shhh! It’s alright! It’s alright. You don’t need to go on.” She assured him softly. “Calm yourself.”

Taking a few shuddering breaths he slowly opened his eyes, the haunted and terrible memory still plain on his face. Pulling him up she pressed his head between her breasts. “Listen to my heart Brooklyn. Let it calm you. It’s alright. Shhh!” She said softly, stroking his hair as she held him. He gradually calmed under Demona’s hands, the sound of her dark heart in his ear.

 _THOOM..BOOM-BOOM! THOOM..BOOM-BOOM! THOOM..BOOM-BOOM!_

“What does it sound like?” She asked him a few minutes later when he had relaxed against her.

“Like a powerful war drum in your chest.” He murmured. “What did it feel like, to hold my beating heart in your hands?”

She glanced down at him but saw only frank curiosity there.

“Speak with your heart Demona, not with your pride or cunning.” He suggested with a sly smile.

Smiling at hearing her own words she nodded. “It was...incredible. It felt so alive, so powerful in your chest. The whole experience was...I felt like I could cum at any moment. Just thinking about it now makes me wet inside!” She said passionately.

“Having that ultimate power, feeling someone’s very life in your hands, knowing you had the power of life and death over me.” He remarked.

“Yes but it was even more than that.” She explained. “Just holding your heart itself in my hands was amazing. Never mind the power or what I could do with it, just feeling it beating in my hands was incredible.”

He sat up, gazing at her speculatively for a moment with his dark eyes, a new maturity and cunning shining in them that had not been there before. “If you could have, you would have rubbed yourself against it wouldn’t you?”

Demona’s eyes widened at the notion and his insight. “You mean…?”

“Pleasuring your pussy against my heart. You would have fucked my heart right then and there if you had the chance, wouldn’t you?” He asked plainly.

The thought alone made her shiver in arousal. “Yes!” She whispered.

Brooklyn smiled then. “Then do it.”

She blinked at him in confusion. “What do you…?”

In reply Brooklyn began sinking his talons into his chest, a cold smile on his face. Demona looked down expecting to see blood running down his chest but his talons sunk into the skin as if it were putty, before he began pulling open his chest before her. She watched in silent astonishment as demonically wrought muscle and bone gave way like parting a curtain without a drop of blood spilled until at last his dark heart was revealed to her, thumping strong and steady in his chest between his lungs, the sound of it becoming clear once more.

_Boom..thud-thud...Boom..thud-thud...Boom..thud-thud_

“I don’t believe it!” She muttered in astonishment.

“Great is the power of the goddess.” Brooklyn smirked, enjoying his moment of superiority over her. “You believe she can bring back the dead with complete faith and yet this astounds you?”

Demona licked her lips eagerly, her eyes fixed on the pulsating organ. “Lay down!” She insisted.

“And what will you give me if I do?” He asked with a hint of amused challenge. 

Her eyes snapped to his face to see a cunning grin and teasing eyes. Chuckling at his game she smiled. “I will let you fuck me right here with all your strength and power. I will let you chain me up and do whatever you want with me!”

“Deal struck.” He replied firmly before laying down on the padded altar once more, holding his chest open for her.

Demona swiftly leaped onto him, straddling his chest as she held onto the crossbars. With a rapturous look on her face she pressed her nether lips and clit against his beating heart, feeling it clench and throb against them.

“Oh goddess!” She cried as she began to thrust her hips swiftly, rubbing her most intimate placed against his pulsating organ. 

Reaching down he grabbed the dangling wires still connected to the EKG and with a sensual lick, pressed the leads and microphone against her chest.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM!_

_BOOM-THUDTHUD! BOOM-THUDTHUD! BOOM-THUDTHUD!_

“Yes! Yes! My heart and your heart! Goddess fuck it feels so good!” She cried.

Brooklyn reached up to squeeze her breasts roughly, pinching her nipples with his talons, his movements much more assured than his earlier attempts. “Cum on my heart bitch! I want to feel you rubbing your pussy against my heart! I want to see you ramming yourself against me! I want to hear your heart go insane as you scream!” He demanded.

“Oh goddess Brooklyn!” Demona cried with wanton pleasure as she thrust herself harder and faster against him, his body and heart not inconvenienced in the slightest by her rough treatment of it. 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM! THOOM-BOOMBOOM!_

_BOOM-THUDTHUD! BOOM-THUDTHUD! BOOM-THUDTHUD!_

“Ahhh! Brooklyn! I’m...I’m!” Demona shouted.

“Cum for me!” Brooklyn demanded passionately. “Cum for me dark angel!”

The new nickname, so similar to the one Goliath had bestowed on her a thousand years ago, in combination with his demands and the sound of their hearts sent her over the edge in an incredible orgasm. Demona threw her head back, flaring her wings and arching her back with a wild scream as she slammed herself uncaringly against Brooklyn’s exposed heart, her insides squeezing powerfully as liquid warmth flowed from her entrance to coat his throbbing organ as he squeezed her breasts roughly. 

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!_

_BOOMTHUDTHUD! BOOMTHUDTHUD! BOOMTHUDTHUD!_

She continued her mad thrusts even as her body shook with pleasure forcing herself into a second orgasm moments later.

“AAAAAHHHHH! FUUUCCK!”

“Cum for me bitch! Cum!”

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!_

_BOOMTHUDTHUD! BOOMTHUDTHUD! BOOMTHUDTHUD!_

Finally she slowed, panting for breath, her wings wilted and her head bowed as she leaned against the crossbars, her wild hair falling in her face.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_THOOM...BOOM-BOOM...THOOM...BOOM-BOOM...THOOM...BOOM-BOOM_

_BOOM...THUD-THUD BOOM...THUD-THUD...BOOM...THUD-THUD_

Demona slowly looked at Brooklyn, her face relaxed and contented for the first time in countless years.

“That was...amazing!” She murmured blissfully.

“Hold my heart in your hands again.” He invited softly.

Smiling she reached down into his chest and clasped his heart in her hands, feeling it pulse powerfully.

“Beautiful!” She breathed. 

Lowering herself to his chest she pressed her cheek to it, rubbing against it like a cat scent marking its territory before kissing it and removing her hands, slowly sitting up again. Brooklyn slowly pulled his chest back together, the bones, muscles, and flesh sealing itself perfectly as he looked up at her with a soft smile.

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” He asked.

“Everything and more!” She replied.

“Then I believe it’s my turn.” He replied.

Nodding she climbed off of him and Brooklyn slid off the padded altar allowing Demona to take his place. He quickly locked her ankles and wrists into the restraints before climbing on top of her, straddling her stomach, his member quickly beginning to stiffen.

“What do you want to do with me?” She asked breathily.

“The same thing you just did to me.” He smirked. “But first…”

He pressed his member against her sternum, squashing her breasts against it before he began to stroke forward and backward, rubbing himself against her. Smiling she lifted her head to lick and lap at his head with each thrust until he was fully erect.

“Now.” He said softly.

She looked down at her chest as he began to push his talons between her breasts on either side of his member as he continued to stroke, the digits entering into her skin and beneath it painlessly. Carefully pulling his hands apart her eyes grew wide as she saw her skin stretch like putty before pulling away, muscle and breast bone parting similarly a second later to reveal her black and violet-veined heart thumping powerfully.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_THOOM...BOOM-BOOM...THOOM...BOOM-BOOM...THOOM...BOOM-BOOM_

“Goddess!” She breathed, staring at it in wonder as Brooklyn rested his penis against it. 

“Now for the finishing touch.” He murmured as he began to press his tip against the base of her heart. She gasped as she saw his phallus press itself into it, the organ expanding around it and completely unaffected by the intrusion until his head poked out between her aorta and pulmonary artery, his shaft buried in what would have been her third ventricle and atrium. 

“I can feel it pulsing and throbbing around every inch of my dick, squeezing it like a hand.” He said with soft intensity. “I’m gonna fuck your heart in time with its beats. The faster it goes the faster I move.”

“Yes Brooklyn! Do it!” She insisted, her face almost ecstatic at the thought.

Brooklyn began to pump his hips in a steady rhythm, his member thrusting back and forth inside her heart, making squelching sounds as it did so.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_THOOM...BOOM-BOOM...THOOM...BOOM-BOOM...THOOM...BOOM-BOOM_

“Goddess I can feel your dick inside it!” She moaned. “It feels like a pole right in my chest. So strange but so good! Fuck my heart Brooklyn! Fuck it hard!”

Brooklyn thrust harder, maintaining his pace. “Faster!” He demanded. “Make it go faster!”

Demona scrunched her face, mentally willing her heart to beat faster inside her. It responded immediately, the demonic muscle quickening its pace.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_THOOM-BOOM-BOOM..THOOM-BOOM-BOOM..THOOM-BOOM-BOOM_

"Yes that’s it!” He panted as he kept pace with her beating heart, thrusting faster. “Faster!”

Demona moaned as she forced her heart to beat even faster, the organ pounding furiously in her chest as Brooklyn pounded it relentlessly.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_THOOM-BOOM-BOOM!THOOM-BOOM-BOOM!THOOM-BOOM-BOOM!_

“More! MORE!” He shouted.

Panting hard she grit her teeth. Soon she could feel and hear it beating so swiftly she could barely tell the individual beats apart, her body writhing beneath him as she could feel the fire inside her raging once more. 

_BEE!BEEP!BEE!BEEP!BEE!BEEP!_

_THOOBOOMBOOMTHOOBOOMBOOMTHOOBOOMBOOM_

“AHHHH! Brooklyn!” Demona cried out, clenching her eyes shut. “Please! Please cum! I can’t...It’s so fast! NNNN!”

“Gonna...gonna cum!” Brooklyn moaned as he thrust himself frantically in and out of her heart as it quivered furiously. As the pleasure inside him mounted in the back of his mind he was sure that were it a normal heart it would be fibrillating from the insane speed.

Suddenly he let out a roar as he climaxed, stabbing his head deep into her heart as his cum spewed from his tip, flooding her muscle with it.

“YES! YES!” She cried as she felt his penis throbbing powerfully inside her heart creating a double beat as it filled her with liquid warmth. “FUCK!”

As his climax slowed he pulled his shaft out of her heart and released her chest, making her gasp. She watched her as bones, muscles, and skin pulled back together into their natural places as he moved lower to straddle her hips. A moment later as the skin between her breasts fused together she felt him thrust himself forcefully inside her nether lips to the hilt until her red curls mixed with his white.

Crying out in pleasure and surprise she saw him grab her breasts roughly. Looking up she gasped as she saw his eyes blazing red with demonic energy instead of their normal white, his fangs bared as he loomed over her like a wild animal.

“Make me cum again!” He shouted as he began to slam himself against her with all his strength. “Fuck me!”

“Yes Brooklyn!” She moaned before thrusting her hips furiously in time with his. 

The room was filled with the sounds of their animalistic rutting as he let out a series of rough grunts from deep in his throat while she cried and moaned as he pounded her furiously.

“Fuck yes Brooklyn! Cum inside me!” She cried as he squeezed her breasts, his talons pressing deep into her flesh as their bodies slapped together.

“NNNNN--GRRRAAAHHHH!” Brooklyn roared as he climaxed powerfully inside her. His body began to jerk and spasm as he rammed his spear as hard and as fast as he could. Spittle flew from his fangs as he bore down on her, his member pulsing powerfully inside her as jets of cum filled her to the core. 

His wild and utterly unrestrained taking of her and his powerful climax sent her over the edge seconds later as she let out a loud cry, jerking hard in the chains as she slammed herself against him, her insides squeezing his pulsing member furiously as their heartbeats thrummed in their ears.

Finally they slowed, both covered in sweat and panting harshly as their hearts pounded in their chests.

“No words!” She moaned, utterly spent and satisfied.

“Agreed!” He panted. “Can we call this an offering to the goddess?”

Demona couldn’t help but smile at that.

Eventually the pair made their way upstairs to her master bedroom, snuggled together with their wings wrapped around each other. As the night began to wane he gazed up at his new lover.

“So, my magnificent High Priestess, what now?” He asked.

“Now? Now we bring the others into line.” She replied.

Brooklyn nodded. “And I know just who to start with first.” He said with a dark smirk on his face.

“Lexington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid some confusion, Demona simply used the convention 'goddess' to convince Brooklyn as he would have known about Alsharak from the ancient lore that is passed down. As a demon it is beyond such things as gender, taking whatever form it wants.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the clock tower Brooklyn’s rookery brother Lexington continued to slowly pace near the balcony as dawn approached. The younger gargoyle was concerned about his friend as he ran a clawed hand over his head distractedly. A few nights ago Brooklyn had returned very late and very distracted which was unusual for him. It became even more strange when he had disappeared for two nights in a row without any word before suddenly returning at the last moment. What he had told Goliath was reasonable enough, they had all be through quite a lot in such a short time, but even so why had he not said anything to himself or Broadway? The trio of gargoyles had always been close so he did not understand why Brooklyn was being so evasive all of a sudden. Glancing up towards the sky he smiled as he saw the object of his thoughts winging his way towards him, his heart beginning to beat harder in his chest. While he would never say it aloud he had always looked up to Brooklyn and even found him quite attractive. Back in the 10th century when the other young males of the clan had begun pursuing females to mate with he had found himself uninterested in them. The females of the clan were lovely it was true but when the others had described how their bodies had reacted to the females from just watching them he had felt no such desire; his heart had not begun to beat faster and harder, he had not felt the aching fire deep within in nor found his member becoming hard. Ironically what had made the fire burn inside him and his heart pound were the other males. Of course in 10th century Scotland such a desire spoken openly would have resulted in his exile at the very least as such things were considered unnatural. Even if the others would have accepted it the humans within the castle most assuredly would not have. 

_What’s wrong Brooklyn?_ He wondered fretfully. _Whatever it is, I can help you._

_A few moments earlier…_

Brooklyn flew over the city, exulting the power he felt coursing through him with each beat of his new, more powerful heart. When he had first awoken after his resurrection his mind had been in shock from what had happened, the hellish nature of Alsharak’s realm overwhelming his mind and soul though he recovered quickly enough. Demona had certainly kept her promise, with Alsharak’s boon had come knowledge and power such that he had never dared to dream of. Opening his chest and playing with his and Demona’s hearts had been a mere parlor trick compared to the abilities he had access to if he chose to use them. As Alsharak’s new High Priest he knew it was his duty to bring others into the fold. However, he was well aware he would have to be subtle about it as Demona had. 

His former self would have been violently angry at her deception had he survived, seducing him and then using him as the sacrifice for a ritual to summon a demon god. He would have demanded revenge for what Demona had done to him. Now though, with the dark heart pumping eldritch energy through his veins he found himself delighting in the darkness that suffused his thoughts. At last he understood Demona’s obsession with hearts and their power, not to mention many other darker truths he had been naive about until the demon and her had opened his eyes. He knew he was not whole as he had once been; only part of his soul had been returned to his body by the demon and he knew this influenced his thoughts and view of the world. Even so, he found himself unable to care. Thanks to Alsharak no other power or authority in this world could command him. Goliath’s approval meant nothing to him and he could even go toe to toe with any sorcerer on the planet if he chose. Every dark desire he had ever longed for he was free to pursue, no longer held back by the chains of expectations, propriety, and decency that bound the mortal races. 

**_My powers offer you much indeed._** Alsharak murmured into his mind. **_Use them now upon the one who expects you and your path will be illuminated_** _._

Focusing his vision ahead on the clock tower he smiled as he saw Lex slowly pace back and forth. Focusing further and stretching his senses he suddenly began to hear the young gargoyle’s surface thoughts and feel his emotions. The concern Lexington felt was understandable but what surprised him was the longing and desire he felt. He had always vaguely wondered why the smaller male had never found himself a mate but it had never concerned him enough to truly find out, nor had he considered it his business. Now that the truth was laid bare to him by Alsharak’s boon it was perfectly clear in hindsight. 

_Lex is right. A gay gargoyle would have been burned at the stake back then. Still...perhaps I can use this. I never realized he desired me like that._

A plan quickly began to form in his mind as he drew closer to the building. While the smaller gargoyle was hardly the peak of physical perfection in the gargoyle species, Brooklyn was still a hot-blooded male who had not had any sexual encounters until recently and Lexington had never had relations with anyone as far as he knew. While he knew fucking Demona was far better he felt he could enjoy playing with a male and was even vaguely curious about having such an encounter to see how it compared. The fact that it would serve a purpose was icing on the cake. As such he knew he could easily pretend to be attracted to Lex, knowing the young gargoyle’s naivety and trust would allow him to seduce him. 

_Just like Demona did to me I suppose._ He considered wryly. _Let’s see if we can keep that cycle going. Once Alsharak takes his heart and replaces it like he did mine, he’ll be ours. And who knows? I might actually enjoy it._

Smiling amicably at the thought he landed near Lex.

“What’s up Lex? Something on your mind? I could see you pacing from way up there.” He offered in a sincere tone, giving him a look of concerned curiosity.

“I...ah...I was just thinking about you.” Lex explained awkwardly before rolling his eyes at how his statement sounded. “I mean I was concerned about you.”

Brooklyn walked over and rested a hand on Lex’s shoulder, knowing the effect it would have on the young male. “Hey, I appreciate that.” He said softly. “You know, you mentioned you wanted to see the place where I’ve been hanging out. I think...I think it’d be okay if I took you there tomorrow night. Just you and me?” He offered.

Lex’s eyes widened at the suggestion, his heart beating faster in his chest before looking back inside where the others were. “But what about Goliath? He doesn’t want us to stray far from the clock tower.”

“He can’t keep us locked up in there and besides, he’s been spending time out in the city with that policewoman Elisa.” Brooklyn argued reasonably. “We’ll just tell him I want to show you some sights I found. We’ll be back well before dawn I promise.” Brooklyn said with a smile.

Lex smiled happily at this. “Sounds good.” 

“Great.” He said, giving Lex’s shoulder a squeeze before walking inside the large structure. Looking down from the top of the stone stairwell, the massive gears and mechanisms of the clock overhead, he saw Goliath and the others standing near Elisa as she spoke to them. They paused to look up at them and he gave them a slightly uneasy smile with a wave.

“Umm...just letting you know I’m back Goliath.” 

The purple giant nodded in appreciation before looking to the others. “We will have to continue this later, dawn is upon us.”

The others began ascending the stairwell as Brooklyn exited the room to perch on the railing next to Lex. Looking over at him, he gave the smaller male a conspiratorial wink as the others emerged into the night air. 

Moments later the sun began to rise.

_That evening…_

The others woke with roars and sprays of thin stone flecks. Brooklyn watched as his rotund aqua-colored rookery brother Broadway walked into the clock tower, talking about making breakfast, while the elder gargoyle Hudson joined him. Brooklyn turned to look at Goliath as he appraised them.

“And where might you two be thinking of going?” He asked mildly in his deep voice.

“Lex was curious about the place I’ve been going to so I wanted to show it to him.” Brooklyn explained easily. “We’ll be back well before dawn, I promise.”

Goliath considered this for a moment before nodding. “Very well. I will see you later.” He said as he entered the building.

“Shall we?” He asked Lex with a winning smile.

The smaller gargoyle nodded and the pair took off, swiftly flying over the city. Brooklyn continued to tune in to Lex’s thoughts and emotions, feeling the younger one’s curiosity and excitement. His ears easily picked up the sound of Lex’s heart thumping strongly as they glided, the sound stirring his arousal. He could also feel Lex’s eyes roaming over his body and sense the simmering desire that was there, buried under years of the self discipline that had been required of him.

_It’ll be interesting to see what happens when I let those chains loose._ Brooklyn considered with a smile before finally coming to the wooded area that housed the Cloisters. Brooklyn landed in the plaza with Lex landing a moment later. Looking around the other gargoyle found himself somewhat impressed with the various statues and stained glass that made it look like the open air villa of some ancient Roman patrician.

“Wow! So you’ve been spending your nights here?” Lex asked in his high-pitched gravelly voice.

“Yeah.” Brooklyn replied quietly as he caped his wings about him. “It’s given me a lot of time to think about things. Things I’ve been too distracted to really think about until now.”

“Like what?” Lex asked as he looked over at Brooklyn.

“The death of the clan...our stone sleep...waking up in this strange new world...Xanatos’s betrayal...” He replied soberly as he gazed pensively into the sky.

“Demona’s betrayal?” Lex asked.

Brooklyn nodded. “I’ve been thinking a lot about her too.” He admitted wearily. “But what really struck me was…” He sighed softly, looking down at the stones. “How do I say this?”

Lex walked over to him in concern. “You can tell me. I promise not to laugh.”

Brooklyn looked over at him with an uneasy gaze. “I’m not worried about you laughing...I’m worried about...about you…” He sighed seemingly in exasperation. “Lex...you know I’ve never been able to get a female right?”

Lex considered this for moment before he nodded in agreement.

“Looking back on it, I know my attempts were clumsy at best. But I also...I also discovered I was interested in...well...in some of the other males.” He admitted in a shameful tone.

Lex’s eyes widened at this apparent revelation. Brooklyn could hear Lex’s heart beginning to beat faster in his chest, a spark of hope appearing in his mind. Brooklyn, seemingly noticing the wide-eyed look turned his head in shame. “I know! I know it’s wrong! That it goes against everything--” He exclaimed.

“Brooklyn!…It’s okay!” Lex exclaimed, putting a comforting hand on his arm. “I would never judge you like that. You don’t have to worry, your secret’s safe with me.” He said earnestly.

Brooklyn turned to look back at him apparently in surprise before a relieved smile appeared on his face. “I appreciate that Lex. I just...after so long I needed to get that off my chest you know.”

“Are you...do you still feel that way?” Lex asked hesitantly.

Brooklyn’s smile grew a bit warmer at that, sensing Lex’s hope growing. “Yeah...yeah I do.” He said quietly.

Lex licked his lips unconsciously as he debated within himself. Brooklyn watched him carefully, the gargoyle’s heart thumping faster. After a moment he apparently decided to take the chance. “Brooklyn...I...I want you to know something.”

Brooklyn gave him a curious look.

Emboldened by the open expression on his brother’s face he continued on. “I want you to know that I...I feel the same way. I...I like males too.”

“You do?” Brooklyn asked in delighted surprise, letting a smile cross his beak as his eyes widened.

“Yeah...and...I…” Lex paused, the words stuck on the end of his tongue. He grimaced in frustration, feeling too afraid to speak the words he wanted to say.

_Lub-dub-dub! Lub-dub-dub! Lub-dub-dub! Lub-dub-dub! Lub-dub-dub!_

Hearing Lex’s heart beating anxiously in his chest Brooklyn crouched to face him, the gargoyle’s shortness and tendency toward being on all fours making him nearly half Brooklyn’s height. He rested his hands on the lanky gargoyle’s shoulders. “Speak with your heart Lex.” He said softly. “Don’t let fear or shame hold you back. You can tell me anything I promise. After what I just told you I’d be the biggest hypocrite in the world to laugh or shame you.”

Seeing the sincere look in his brother’s eyes and bolstered by his rookery brother’s sudden maturity he decided to take the plunge. “I...when I look at you...that fire the others talked about when they pursued the females of the clan...I feel it.” He murmured anxiously.

Brooklyn morphed his face into a shocked expression. “You...you find me attractive?” He asked in a surprised but pleased tone.

Grateful that Brooklyn not only understood but seemed to view it as a good thing he nodded. “Yes! I could never say anything and I was too afraid to ask back then but...here…”

Brooklyn nodded. “Here, where it’s just the two of us, you could ask it safely.” He cupped Lex’s face with a hand. “Lex, that was a very brave thing you did just now. I’m proud of you.”

Lex felt his chest swell as he grinned, his heart beating harder at the touch of Brooklyn’s hand and his words. “You are?”

Brooklyn nodded. “More than that...I...” He let his fingers trail down Lex’s neck. “I’ve always been attracted to you too. Like you said, I just didn’t dare say anything because of what might have happened. I was scared you’d reject me.”

_Lub-dub-dub! Lub-dub-dub! Lub-dub-dub! Lub-dub-dub!_

Lex gasped softly at this as Brooklyn gently pressed his fingertips to Lex’s throat to feel his rapidly increasing pulse. “Can I share something else with you Lex? Something...private?” He asked in a softly intense voice.

“Anything!” Lex exclaimed softly, his dreams apparently coming true for him in this moment.

“I’ve got a...well it’s something that makes the fire burn hotter in me but it’s...a little odd. Lex...I can feel your pulse under my fingers. I can feel how fast your heart is beating right now. It’s...it’s making me excited.” He whispered.

Lex swallowed with a shiver at Brooklyn’s soft but intense voice even as he blinked in bewilderment. “You...my pulse makes you...excited?”

Brooklyn nodded as he kept gazing into Lex’s eyes. “Knowing you find me attractive...I’ve dreamed about us being together. When I imagine your heart pounding as we…” Brooklyn licked his lips before averting his gaze somewhat, dropping his hand to Lex’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I know I just sprung this on you and now I’m acting like a lovesick fool wanting to go on a mating flight with you. I shouldn’t have...”

Lex took Brooklyn’s hand in response and pressed it against his slim chest. Brooklyn inhaled sharply to look back at him seemingly in surprise as Lex stared intently at him. 

“Do you feel it?” Lex asked.

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

“Yes!” Brooklyn replied softly, feeling Lex’s heart pounding against his palm.

“Is it...is it making you...hard? Down there?” Lex asked both anxious and excited at the same time.

Brooklyn swallowed hard. “Yes!” He whispered frankly.

Lex was feeling as if his heart would force its way out of his chest as he began to breathe rapidly, daring to speak the question he had desired to for years. “Can...can I see? How hard it is?”

Brooklyn let his mouth open a bit in surprise before closing it. “You...you want to see me naked?” He asked in wonderment. “Right now?”

Lex felt himself shaking slightly with nerves but forced himself to nod. “There’s no one here but us right? No one to see? Can I? I...I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

Brooklyn’s expression changed to one of pride and eagerness. “You’re braver than I ever thought Lex. Yes. Yes you can. But...can I...see you too? Can I...listen to your heart and...maybe...” He gazed down at Lex’s loincloth, twitching his fingers seemingly in anticipation before looking back up at Lex with questioning eyes.

Lex took several deep breaths to steady himself before nodding. “We can do anything here right? Anything we want?”

“Yes!” Brooklyn agreed with quiet passion, making himself pant softly.

“Take...take yours off and...and I will too.” Lex suggested.

Brooklyn nodded before standing and taking hold of his belt buckle, unlocking it before slowly sliding his loincloth down his hips before letting it fall to the ground with a metallic _clunk_. Still in his normal crouch Lex’s eyes immediately fixed on Brooklyn’s crotch before him. The gargoyle drank in the sight of his clan mate’s hardening and uncut red brick member as his glans emerged from its foreskin, his thick shaft surrounded by a thatch of white blonde curls.

_Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub!_

The desperately hungry look on Lex’s face would have make Brooklyn laugh at any other moment but he managed to keep up the facade, staying quiet as Lex admired his naked body up close, slowly inching towards him before tentatively reaching out a hand. Just before he touched it Lex’s eyes jerked up to look at Brooklyn, his eyes pleading for permission.

“Go ahead Lex.” Brooklyn said invitingly. “Touch me like you’ve always wanted to. Just let me do the same to you when you’re done.”

Relief bloomed on the gargoyle’s face as he reached forward, wrapping his hands around Brooklyn’s hard member. Lex moved closer, his face inches from Brooklyn’s body as his hands gripped Brooklyn’s hardness, feeling every inch of it before sliding his fingers through Brooklyn’s hairs and squeezing his ball sack carefully. Brooklyn remained silent as he watched Lex fondle him eagerly, listening to the male’s heart pound swiftly in his chest as his emotions soared. Lex was scarcely able to believe that what he was experiencing wasn’t a dream, that at last he was able to expose one of his deepest secrets to his rookery brother and not be shamed but instead welcomed and granted his greatest desire. 

_Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub!_

After a few moments of slowly stroking Brooklyn’s length Lex slowly stood straighter, his hands sliding up Brooklyn’s lower stomach to his flat abs. Tensing his stomach muscles made Lex smile as his hands rose higher to spread out across his chest. Standing nearly straight the gargoyle now came up to his chest.

“I can feel your heart pounding too.” Lex muttered, glancing up at Brooklyn. “It’s not exactly a...what do the humans call it?...a turn on for me but...kinda cool feeling it pound like that.” He said as his hands slid around Brooklyn’s sides to tease the sensitive area where his wings joined his shoulder blades, making Brooklyn shiver pleasantly.

“You can tell by my heart how turned on I am right now.” Brooklyn murmured to him. “Can I hear yours Lex.” Brooklyn asked softly. “Will you...show me your body?”

Lex couldn’t help but shiver at Brooklyn’s bold question, his heart thumping harder in his chest. “I think I should lay down for this.” Lex offered in a slightly shaky but teasing tone.

Lex backed up a few places before fumbling with his belt buckle, removing his belt before letting his loincloth fall away revealing his naked body. Carefully laying down on the flat stones he rested his hands behind his bald head to stretch out his flying squirrel-like webbed wings beneath his arms and spread his legs in what he hoped was an inviting pose. Brooklyn took a moment as he slowly stepped forward to let his eyes wander over Lex’s body, intentionally lingering on his crotch. While slight of build and somewhat goblinoid in features Lex’s olive body was still covered in wiry muscles that would make any human athlete proud. Like the rest of him his crotch was hairless, his penis smaller than Brooklyn’s but hardly tiny or immature as it was already partially erect, its paler head slowly emerging from inside his foreskin. While not a massive hulk like Goliath or a temptress like Demona he could feel some stirrings of desire inside him for Lex, the very fact that Lexington was displaying himself so willingly to him certainly didn’t hurt. Focusing his mind he could sense the growing turmoil in Lex’s own, his natural anxiousness and insecurity at being the ‘runt’ of the clan battling against his powerful desire to make love to Brooklyn and be accepted by him. 

Brooklyn knelt on his haunches next to Lex, gazing intently into his large round eyes before turning his head to face Lex’s crotch as he pressed his ear to the gargoyle’s chest, his heart thumping swift and hard in his ears.

_BOOM--THUMPTHUMP! BOOM--THUMPTHUMP! BOOM--THUMPTHUMP!_

“I can hear your heart pounding Lex!” He muttered excitedly as he rested his hand on Lex’ muscled stomach. “Gods you’re worked up aren’t you? Just hearing it pound like this is making me ache down there.” He said as he slowly slid his hand lower.

He could hear Lex panting harshly, unable to speak as Brooklyn’s hand reached its destination and encircled the gargoyle’s penis, squeezing it before beginning to stroke it swiftly.

_BOOMTHUMPTHUMP! BOOMTHUMPTHUMP! BOOMTHUMPTHUMP!_

“Mmmm your heart’s galloping like a horse Lex. It’s going ‘boom-boom-boom, boom-boom-boom, boom-boom-boom...” Brooklyn murmured as he felt Lex become ramrod stiff within his hand as he stroked him. “You must be close already.”

“Yeah! I am!” Lex moaned as he arched his hips. “Feels...like it’s burning and aching down there! Ahhh! They were...right! Feels like...gonna fly apart any second!”

“Do it Lex!” Brooklyn insisted. “I want to hear it! I wanna hear your heart go crazy when you do! I wanna feel your dick pulsing in my hand!”

“Oh gods!” Lex cried out as he thrust his hips frantically against Brooklyn’s swiftly stroking hand. “Brook! Gonna…..GGAAAHHHHH!” He roared as his body climaxed powerfully, making him smack himself against the ground as he clenched his eyes shut, his talons carving claw marks into the solid stone blocks beneath him. Cum shot from his tip, splashing against Brooklyn’s hand as the gargoyle continued to stroke him hard and fast, his heart beating powerfully in Brooklyn’s ear. 

_BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!_

Finally Lex collapsed, panting hard as his body twitched. Brooklyn’s ear remained pressed to Lex’s chest for several moments, listening to his wild heart beginning to slow before raising up and moving to Lex’s crotch, licking some of the semen from his hand in curiosity.

_Huh...kinda salty and sweet at the same time, a little like Demona’s cum._ Brooklyn mused. _Gonna have to taste my own some day to compare._ _Or maybe Lex can give me a clue...._

As Brooklyn crouched between Lex’s legs the gargoyle looked up blearily.

“How was it Lex?” He asked with a smile.

“Woah!” Lex muttered as he lay his head back down on the stones. “That was amazing!”

“You think you can go again?” Brooklyn asked. “Cause I wanna show you something that you could do with me.”

“What?” Lex asked, partially sitting up on his elbows.

“Watch carefully.” Brooklyn instructed as he slowly lowered his beak to Lex’s stiff member, carefully engulfing it before he began to bob his head up and down slowly, his tongue rubbing against it as his hand began to fondle Lex’s ball sack.

Lex gasped as his body shuddered, his hips pressing upward. “Gods Brook you’re gonna make it happen again!” He moaned.

Brooklyn raised his head, stroking Lex’s penis with his other hand. “Pay attention to how it feels Lex. I want you to do this to me in a minute.” He insisted softly before wrapping his mouth around Lex’s member again, carefully avoiding scratching it with his teeth.

Lex began to moan as Brooklyn pressed a hand against Lex’s chest though he could easily hear his rookery brother’s swift heartbeat via his powers. 

_BOOMTHUMPTHUMP! BOOMTHUMPTHUMP! BOOMTHUMPTHUMP!_

Lex pressed Brooklyn’s hand firmly against his chest as he thrust his hips in time with Brooklyn’s bobbing beak.

“Gods that feels good!” Lex cried. 

Brooklyn began stroking Lex’s shaft hard and fast as he raised his head. “Cum for me Lex! Gods you’re so sexy when you moan like that! You’re heart’s pounding so fast, it’s making me so hard right now! Come on Lex, you’re so close!” Brooklyn insisted before going down on the gargoyle again, sucking him swiftly.

Panting and moaning at Brooklyn’s encouraging words and his skilled mouth Lex orgasmed powerfully again with another roar as he slammed himself against Brooklyn’s mouth, cum spewing from his tip to coat Brooklyn’s tongue as his heart slammed powerfully in his chest.

_THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!_

Brooklyn moaned as he swallowed Lex’s load, his nostril’s filled with the male’s heady pheromones before Lex relaxed limply against the stones again, panting swiftly. Cleaning him with his tongue Brooklyn laid his ear against Lex’s chest against to listen to his swiftly beating heart with Lex wrapping his arms around Brooklyn’s head, hugging it against his chest.

“Mmmmm!” Lexington sighed contently.

“Was this how you thought it would be?” Brooklyn asked softly, glancing up at him.

“Better.” Lex replied dreamily with half-lidded eyes. “So much better.”

“Will you do the same thing to me? Will you suck me off?” Brooklyn asked.

“Anything for you.” Lex replied dazedly.

“Anything huh?” Brooklyn asked in quiet amusement as he teased Lex’s penis with a finger. “I might hold you to that one day.”

“Don’t care.” Lex replied softly, shivering at Brooklyn’s teasing touch.

Brooklyn moved, laying on his back and rolling Lex on top of him so that they faced each other with Brooklyn’s arms wrapped around Lex’s body.

“Touch me Lex.” Brooklyn murmured to him. “Suck me like I sucked you. Just be careful with your teeth. Use your lips and tongue and don’t be surprised when I cum in your mouth.”

“Cum?” Lex asked.

Brooklyn nodded. “It’s what the humans call the fluid that comes out of your tip when you mate with a female.”

Lex snickered. “Humans sure have some weird names for things.” 

Brooklyn smiled. “I’m pretty sure they mean it like ‘come to completion’ or something fancy for the explosion you feel. ‘Cum’ is just easier to say I guess.”

“That makes sense.” Lex replied thoughtfully before resting his ear against Brooklyn’s chest.

_THOOM--THUD-THUD...THOOM--THUD-THUD...THOOM--THUD-THUD_

“Can you hear it Lex? It’s beating for you.” Brooklyn said softly.

“Wow, it’s beating really loud!” Lex murmured. “Was my heart that loud? It sounds like a huge drum in your chest!”

“Almost as loud.” Brooklyn replied. “Your was beating a lot harder and faster though. I want you make my heart pound and race like that Lex.”

Lex laid there for another moment before slowly moving down Brooklyn’s body, his hands wandering across his chest and stomach. Moving between his legs Lex took Brooklyn’s dark red penis in his hands again, stroking it slowly before opening wide and carefully engulfing Brooklyn’s tip. The gargoyle winced slightly as Lex scrapped him a bit with his teeth before adjusting his mouth, moving slowly down Brooklyn’s shaft to take more of him into his mouth before pulling back, his tongue rubbing carefully in various places. 

“You’re doing good Lex.” He said encouragingly. “Just mind the teeth.”

“Sorry.” Lex muttered before going back down on him, his movements a bit more assured.

Finally the young gargoyle began to move up and down in a slow but regular pace. Even so, Brooklyn could tell Lex’s cautious nature when trying to pleasure him would soon make him limp which would not help as Lex would perceive it as a failure on his part. To keep himself fully aroused while Lex practiced on him Brooklyn began replaying his fierce lovemaking with Demona in his mind. Fortunately the young gargoyle soon became more assured as he began to move more quickly, rubbing his tongue against Brooklyn as he squeezed the base of his shaft.

“Mmm that feels nice Lex.” Brooklyn sighed. “Use your tongue on the underside of the tip...Mmmm yeah like that. Stroke me with your hand too. Uhhhh feels good!” He moaned.

Brooklyn continued to encourage Lex and guide him, the young male quickly becoming more proficient as he sucked firmly on Brooklyn’s member. Brooklyn could feel himself edging closer and closer to his climax as Lex worked him, holding his hips still to keep from gagging him.

“Getting...uhhh! Getting close Lex!” He groaned. “Gonna cum!”

Lex pumped Brooklyn’s penis faster as he sucked quickly on his head and shaft. Suddenly Brooklyn let out a loud cry as he arched his hips, his body straining as pleasure erupted throughout. Lex choked slightly as Brooklyn spurted in his mouth before sucking hard to give him as much pleasure as possible before the brick red gargoyle relaxed, panting softly before him.

Slightly squeamish about having taking Brooklyn’s semen into his mouth he nevertheless tasted it before wincing and spitting it out quickly.

“Don’t think I’ll be swallowing it anytime soon.” He remarked. “Kinda bleh. Salty and slimy.”

Brooklyn had the decency to look contrite. “Sorry it weirded you out. I heard that it tasted...well anyway you did really well Lex. It felt real good when you got that rhythm down.”

“I didn’t do that well, you nearly blew my mind with what you did.” Lex replied modestly. “How’d you get so good at it anyway?”  
  
Brooklyn gave him a teasing smirk. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

The incredulous look Lex gave him made him laugh out loud before he sat up and put his arm around Lex’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of practice.” He glanced up at the sky. “We’d better go soon. Is there anything else you wanted to do or tell me while we’re here?”

“Umm...there is one thing.” Lex admitted. “Would you...kiss me?”

Brooklyn blinked before smiling. “We did move kinda fast huh? Let’s do it right.”

Taking Lex’s head in his hands Brooklyn knelt before him before kissing him deeply.

After a moment of stunned shock Lex melted into the kiss, returning it happily. Moments later they pull back a bit, Lex wearing a slightly dazed look and Brooklyn a satisfied smile though for a totally different reason than Lex might have assumed.

_Now that I’ve got my claws sunk in deep I just need to pull him along in the right direction._

“We should go.” Brooklyn suggested gently. “Goliath will start to wonder.”

“Can we come here again tomorrow night?” Lex asked eagerly. 

“I expect so.” Brooklyn replied easily. “But not right away. I’ll need to...collect some things first to make it even more fun.” He suggested with a wiggle of his eyeridges.

Lex shivered in excitement as the two re-clothed themselves before leaping onto the top of the buildings and into the air.

Focusing his mind he began to project his thoughts into the ether knowing that Alsharak would hear them.

_Master, I have chosen Lexington to be our first disciple. The first step is complete but I will speak to speak with Demona to have her arrange some things. Can I speak with her as I am speaking to you now?_

**_I hear you my servant and I am pleased with your progress thus far._** He felt a spark in his mind as Alsharak touched him with its power. **_The minds of my High Priest and Priestess are connected. Think of her when you speak from your mind as she shall hear you just as you shall hear her._**

**_Praise be to Alsharak!_** Brooklyn replied.

Feeling the connection between him and Alsharak fade into the background he focused on his mental image of Demona. _Can you hear me?_

_Yes, I can hear you just fine._ Demona replied. _An excellent idea. Foolish of me for not thinking of it myself._

_Perhaps. In any case I just had a very fun evening with Lex after discovering something very interesting about him._

Brooklyn quickly summarized what had happened without going into graphic detail. By the time he was done he could feel Demona chuckling down the link between them.

_So the little youngling is all grown up!_ She chortled. _And you even used some of my own tricks to ensnare him. How delicious!_

_He’s desperate for acceptance and being the runt he’s always had to prove himself. Fertile ground for us to work with._

_Fertile indeed._ Demona agreed. _Let me know if there is anything I can do to help._

_Well don’t try to seduce him like you did me._ Brooklyn replied in amusement. _Leave that to me. I’ll let you know if I need assistance._

With a mental acknowledgement the link closed. Looking ahead he saw the clock tower was only a short distance away, bringing a smile to his face.

_All in all a good night’s work._


	4. Chapter 4

Brooklyn spent the day in communion with Alsharak and Demona. While his body as well as Demona’s remained in stone sleep their minds and the portions of their souls still connected to them was linked to the demon which allowed them to plan and learn more about their powers. Thus when the sun set and the others awoke he was ready with the next stage of his plan to bring Lexington into the fold. 

“Go on ahead to the Cloisters.” Brooklyn told Lex quietly. “I need to retrieve a few things first and then I’ll meet you there.”

Lex nodded with a smile before leaping off the roof and spreading his wings, quickly gaining altitude. While Goliath spoke with the others nearby Brooklyn entered the clock tower, using his magic to summon a piece of standard white chalk and a small container of petroleum jelly. Tucking them into his loincloth he quickly departed before Goliath or the others had a chance to ask him where he was off to. He quickly made his way across the city and to the Cloisters where Lex was waiting for him.

“So what held you up?” Lex asked curiously.

“This.” Brooklyn said, holding up the piece of chalk. “I’ll explain as I work.” He stated as he moved to the center of the plaza and began drawing a large circle on the flagstones. 

“Last night while I was sleeping I had the most vivid dream.” Brooklyn said as he began to weave his tale. “A being appeared before me. A gargoyle I’d never seen before. He was perfect in every way and the power that came from him was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. He told me his name was Alsharak, Lord of all Gargoyles.”

“Wow, that must have been one crazy dream.” Lex replied.

Brooklyn nodded. “I was ready to write it off as just a dream too but then he told me that if I came here tonight, drew the circle that I’m drawing now, and offered a sacrifice to him, that he would appear before me to prove his existence and reward me for my faith.”

Lex blinked in surprise at this. “That’s why you’re drawing that circle? Because a dream told you to?”

Brooklyn nodded as he finished enclosing the drawing before writing various sigils around the edges.

“But you can’t do magic!” Lex protested. “You weren’t trained as a sorcerer like the Magus was.”

“According to Alsharak I don’t have to be a sorcerer to call on him.” Brooklyn insisted. “I’m not casting a spell like a sorcerer does but writing out a ritual circle so he can appear inside it when called.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Lex replied dubiously. “So what sacrifice did he want?”

Brooklyn looked up at him with a wicked smirk. “That’s where you come in Lex.” He said in a darkly sinister tone.

Lex’s eyes nearly popped out of his head before Brooklyn laughed loudly. “Your face! Oh that was good!”

Lex bristled at the apparent prank while Brooklyn continued to chortle for another moment. “No, but seriously though. The sacrifice is something simple but I do need you for it.”

“And what might that be?” Lex grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Brooklyn gave him a smile. “Oh I just need to have sex with you.”

Lex looked at him in shock for a second before he grimaced again. “You having me on with another prank?” He asked testily.

Brooklyn finished writing the last rune before standing up and stepping out of the circle before unbuckling his belt and letting his loincloth fall to the ground. “Do I look like I’m having you on?” He asked softly.

Lex blinked. “You’re serious?” He asked in surprise

“The ritual requires the sexual energy released by the climaxes of two willing gargoyles.” Brooklyn replied as he stepped over to Lex. “What do you say Lex? Wanna help me summon a god by getting fucked?” He asked in a softly passionate voice.

Lex grinned widely at the thought. “Take me to church Brook.”

“Great.” Brooklyn smiled. “Let’s get this party started.” He said before kneeling down and pulling Lex close, kissing him deeply. Lex returned the kiss without hesitation as he wrapped his arms around Brooklyn, teasing his wing joints. Brooklyn moaned softly as he cupped the back of Lex’s head, his other arm hugging Lex close, their chests pressed together. Brooklyn’s hands slid lower, teasing the skin over Lex’s spine before one hand slid around his front, moving under the long leathery frontal flap of cloth to cup the softer material beneath that held his balls and penis close. Focusing his senses he could hear Lex’s heart beginning to beat faster.

_Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub! Lub-dubdub!_

Lex pulled back slightly from the kiss, a soft moan escaping his lips. “You’re gonna make my heart pound doing that.” He suggested.

“I can feel it beating against my chest already. Let me hear it.” Brooklyn replied softly before he lowered his head to Lex’s chest.

_Thump--thumpthump! Thump--thumpthump! Thump--thumpthump! Thump--thumpthump!_

Brooklyn’s fingers stroked Lex through the cloth, feeling his member creating a large bulge as it grew larger before he slid a finger beneath it and began to stroke it slowly.

“Take it off.” Brooklyn demanded softly. “Before I rip your loincloth to pieces and take you right now.”

_Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump!_

Shivering at Brooklyn’s insistent tone Lex quickly unlocked his belt and removed it, letting the cloth fall away and leaving him naked. With a pleased sigh Brooklyn gripped Lex’s member firmly and began to stroke him swiftly, making the smaller male gasp as he continued to listen to Lex’s pounding heart.

_Thumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthump!_

“Ohh I can feel it pounding! Feels so good!” Lex moaned as he quickly began to thrust his hips in time with Brooklyn’s strokes. 

After a moment he stopped, much to Lex’s frustration.

“I can’t have you cumming right away and ruining the ritual now can I?” He asked with a smile as he moved to the loincloth he had dropped to the ground, retrieving the petroleum jelly. “Come make me hard and then we’ll start it.”

“What’s that for?” Lex asked, pointing at the container.

“For when we have sex.” Brooklyn explained easily. “Gonna be a tight fit. I don’t want to hurt you.”

With a grateful smile Lex padded over and wrapped his fingers around Brooklyn’s shaft, stroking it with a hand and sucking on his head, swirling his tongue around it.

“Ohhh doing a lot better!” Brooklyn moaned, feeling Lex working his mouth and tongue against him.

Lex pulled his head back with a smile as his stroking made Brooklyn fully erect. “You weren’t the only one who had wild dreams last night.”

Brooklyn laughed lightly at this before taking hold of Lex’s hand to stop it. “Now for the main event. I need you on all fours inside the circle Lex.”

“Anything for you.” Lex replied with an eager smile before moving to the center of the drawn circle, getting on all fours and raising his tail, displaying his butt to Brooklyn. “Is it gonna hurt a lot?” He asked nervously.

“Don’t worry Lex, I got this.” Brooklyn assured him. Whispering softly under his breath he wove a spell around his hand, making it glow violet briefly. Taking a glob of the jelly onto his first two fingers Brooklyn knelt behind Lex before spreading his butt cheeks and carefully inserting his taloned digits into Lex’s anus, spreading him and working the jelly into his insides, the magic flowing from his fingers into Lex’s insides. He heard Lex hiss and tense, his heart thumping harder as he inserted his fingers deeper until they were fully inside.

_Thump--thumpthump! Thump--thumpthump! Thump--thumpthump! Thump--thumpthump!_

“How you doing Lex?” He asked.

“Feels weird...ahhh!...not the most pleasant thing I’ve ever felt.” The younger male admitted fretfully.

“It’s gonna be a little painful at first but trust me, it’ll be worth it.” Brooklyn assured him, mirroring Demona’s own words.

Pulling his fingers out he applied more jelly, murmuring the spell once more before inserting them into Lex’s butt again to help him prepare. 

“How about now?” He asked.

“Doesn’t feel nearly as bad this time.” Lex admitted. “Just feels kinda weird instead of hurting.”

“Good. That means you’re body’s getting used to it.” Brooklyn replied.

Finally he slathered a large amount of jelly onto his own member before positioning himself behind Lex, holding onto his hips. “You ready big guy?” He asked.

“No going back now.” Lex replied with uncertainty.

Wasting no more time Brooklyn pressed his tip against Lex’s lubricated hole and began to slowly ease himself into the younger gargoyle. He could feel Lex tense and hiss as his large member slowly penetrated deeper, his insides tight around it before slowly loosening under the effects of the magic.

_Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump!_

“Fuck you feel huge!” Lex gasped.

“Just not used to it.” Brooklyn assured him. “It’ll feel better in a minute.” He promised as he pressed himself deeper until finally his body was flush against Lex’s butt cheeks.

“How you doing?” Brooklyn asked him.

“Feels like I’m adjusting to it.” Lex admitted. “Dunno if I can cum like this though.” Lex told him ruefully.

Reaching around Lex he took hold of the gargoyle’s limp penis and began to stroke it evenly, the magic in his hand enhancing the pleasure the gargoyle felt.

Lex gasped at the sudden spike of pleasure that shot through his body as Brooklyn stroked him. “Holy crap!”

“It’s the ritual.” Brooklyn replied as he began to slowly move inside Lex. “It started the minute I entered you. Makes everything more potent and helps ease the discomfort.”

Brooklyn began to thrust slowly but firmly behind Lex as he stroked the gargoyle’s penis. Lex closed his eyes as he instinctively began to move his hips in time with Brooklyn, the fire inside him burning hotter with each passing second.

_Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump! Thump-thumpthump!_

“I think...I think I can do this!” Lex panted, his body shivering with pleasure as Brooklyn stroked him. “Gods you feel like a battering ram back there!”

“Flattery will get you everywhere!” Brooklyn grunted as he pounded Lex harder, his hand jerking him faster. 

The air was filled with the sounds of their grunts and gasps as well as the slaps of their bodies against each other. While unused to thrusting inside another male the raw stimulation edged Brooklyn closer and closer to his climax while Lex drew closer from the combination of being pleasured at both ends.

_Thumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthump! Thumpthumpthump!_

“Brook! Gonna cum s-soon!” Lex panted.

“Cum for me Lex!” Brooklyn panted, getting close to his own orgasm as well. “Gods you’re so tight! You feel so good! Gonna make me cum quick!”

Lex bore down, scrunching his face as he thrust hard against Brooklyn, silently willing them to cum at the same time as he felt the inferno in his loins close to bursting.

“NNN! UUUUHHHH! AAAAHHHH!” Lex grunted loudly before letting out a loud roar. His body jerked and tensed as cum spurted from his penis. 

_THOOMTHUMPTHUMP! THOOMTHUMPTHUMP! THOOMTHUMPTHUMP! THOOMTHUMPTHUMP!_

Seconds later Brooklyn let out a loud roar as he climaxed inside Lex, his cum spewing deep into Lexington’s insides as he pulsed hard against his walls. As their climaxes ebbed Brooklyn carefully eased himself out of Lexington before collapsing on all fours, his long white blond hair covering his beaked face. Calling upon the power vested in him as High Priest he began to summon Alsharak, subtly infusing the circle with power as he began to offer prayers for Lex’s benefit, still on all fours with his head seemingly bowed in supplication, his wings relaxed against the ground.

“Alsharak! Great Lord of all Gargoyles! Hear the cries of your servant! Accept this offering of devotion and desire freely given by myself and the sacrifice! Stand before me as you promised that we might believe in you and serve you!”

Suddenly with a loud _crack_ light blazed from the circle, creating a column of light as high as the roof of the plaza surrounding them. Suddenly a being of light flashed into existence above them, floating in midair before the light slowly diminished, allowing both of them to view the being before them clearly. 

While Alsharak’s original form when summoned by Demona was horrific to look upon this version of him was far more elegant and beautiful. Easily taller than Goliath, the male gargoyle’s body was humanoid with a pair of ram’s horns spiraling out from his forehead and another pair of tiny spikes jutting out from his square jaw, his face stern but filled with supreme confidence. His skin was pure white, his eyes glowed a brilliant red, and a mane of golden hair flowed from his forehead down his back between two pairs of doubled wings. A lion’s tail flowed from the base of his spine and his entire body was covered in sculpted muscles, his body flawless and perfect in every respect. 

Lex stared at the creature in shock and astonishment, drinking in the sight before he realized the being was quite nude, his nether region hairless and his member soft but still quite large, the shaft white and the glans golden though he had no ball sack beneath it.

Lex heard Brooklyn gasp loudly as his rookery brother stared up at the manifestation.

“Alsharak!” Brooklyn cried out excitedly. “You came! You actually came!”

**_Your faith has been rewarded as I said it would._** Alsharak replied in a deep booming voice that was proud and powerful. **_You have done well as has the sacrifice and so I have come._** He focused on Lexington and he could feel the god’s power pulling on him. 

**_Rise, both of you._** Alsharak commanded calmly. **_Look upon me without fear for I am your god._**

“Is this really happening?” Lex asked Brooklyn in an astounded tone as they stood.

“Yeah! It really is!” Brooklyn replied with soft reverence as he gazed up at the floating being.

**_My priesthood and my presence in this world has dwindled over the centuries as our kind have been hunted to the brink of extinction._** Alsharak informed them. **_But your sacrifice allowed me to materialize here though you knew me not and knew not whether your efforts would bear fruit or be in vain. Such faith and willingness to serve is worth rewarding for I would see our kind grow strong and multiply across the face of the Earth once more. Are you both willing to serve me and do my will as priests of Alsharak? Will you take my oath and bind yourselves to me?_**

“Yes great Alsharak!” Brooklyn said reverently, bowing low. 

Lex stared at Brooklyn for a moment before he quickly looked up at the being. “May I...may I ask what you would want us to do?”

Alsharak smiled at Lex’s question. **_You are wise to ask what is required of you. When you take my oath you bind your heart and life to me so that you serve me and me alone for I am greater than any clan or leader. Power and wisdom will be granted to you so that you might lead others to faith in me for while others of our race still live they know me not. You shall protect those of our race who remain from those who would do them harm. Finally, you would help our race become great and strong once more, even if it meant mating with a female._**

Alsharak nodded at Lex’s start of surprise. **_Yes, I know of your proclivities young one for I see into your heart and mind. In time they would praise you and consider you one of our race’s greatest heroes. But as you are well aware being a hero often requires sacrifice else the title is but emptiness. Can you make that sacrifice for me? Will you become a sacrifice for our people that they might prosper?_**

Lex’s mind raced as it conjured images of great crowds of gargoyles cheering before him as he blessed them as one of Alsharak’s warrior priests before defending them from great foes like ancient heroes of legend wielding magic and weapons alike. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as blood rushed through his ears, his eyes bright with anticipation. 

_Thoom-thudthud! *whoosh!* Thoom-thudthud! *whoosh!* Thoom-thudthud! *whoosh!*_

Looking up at the magnificent figure he nodded excitedly.

“Yes! I will!” He exclaimed.

Alsharak smiled benevolently at them.

**_Then both of you repeat after me. Here and now I give my heart freely to Alsharak. Here and now I give my life freely to Alsharak. This oath I swear, never to be broken, until time ends or Alsharak perishes._ **

Lex quickly recited the oath with Brooklyn pretending to mutter it under his breath, having already taken it. Brooklyn felt reality shift slightly as Lex allowed himself to be bound to the demon god. 

**_Excellent._** Alsharak stated in a pleased tone. **_As Brooklyn was the one to summon me I hereby invest in him the title of Priest._** Alsharak stretched forth his hand and white light shone from it, illuminating Brooklyn who gasped as he made his eyes glow crimson like the demon god’s. 

Now he could exercise his powers freely in front of Lex and the others without suspicion.

Alsharak then turned to Lex. **_As for you young Lexington, there is but one last thing that is required of you before you can be invested as my Priest as well. You must be given a new heart that you might perform your duties. Are you prepared?_**

“Of course!” Lexington stated eagerly, not realizing the full intent of the god’s words.

**_Very well then. Brooklyn. Begin._ **

Brooklyn raised a hand and the stones before them thrust upward creating a block a few feet high. 

“Lay down Lex.” Brooklyn insisted softly. 

Somewhat confused but willing to follow along Lex laid down on the slab. Brooklyn arranged his arms above his head and his legs spread before summoning more power. Lex suddenly felt himself locked in place, unable to move as violet energy surrounded him.

Brooklyn raised his hands, palms up, creating a ritual dagger out of solid energy.

“Brooklyn! What are you--?!” Lex cried before Alsharak answered.

**_Your sacrifice is required so that you might become one of my children._** Alsharak informed him grimly, his face much colder and callous than before. **_Your heart and soul must be sacrificed to me so that you may serve me properly._**

“Wait! NO! Brooklyn! Brook don’t!” Lex cried frantically as Brooklyn raised the knife, its tip aimed at Lex’s heart.

_THOOMTHUMPTHUMP! THOOMTHUMPTHUMP! THOOMTHUMPTHUMP! THOOMTHUMPTHUMP!_

“The last hurdle Lex.” Brooklyn told him with a cold smile. “And then, the glory and power promised to you.”

“NOOOO!” Lex wailed before Brooklyn stabbed the blade deep into his chest and slicing downward.

_THOOMTHUMPTHUMPTHOOMTHUMPTHUMP!THOOMTHUMPTHUMP!THOOM!THUMPTHUMP!_

Lex screamed as his heart began to beat frantically. A whispered spell from Brooklyn helped deaden the nerves in Lex’s chest as he continued to slice him open with a Y incision. The gargoyle’s screams became gurgles as blood filled his throat and Brooklyn sliced apart Lex’s breastbone, pushing aside his ribs to reveal his flailing heart. Brooklyn sliced away the arteries and veins holding it in place before pulling it from Lex’s chest in a fountain of blood and showing the quivering organ to him. Lex managed to let out a final despairing wail before his his body went limp, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“So much drama.” Brooklyn remarked with a callous smirk before looking up at Alsharak and presenting the bloody organ to the god. 

“May my Lord find this offering from his humble servant sufficient.” Brooklyn suggested as he bowed his head.

Reaching down the demon god plucked the heart from Brooklyn’s hands with a pair of talons before tossing it into his mouth and swallowing it whole.

**_An excellent sacrifice my new High Priest. Thus far you serve me well._ **

“Thank you my Lord.” Brooklyn replied softly. “Will you fulfill your promise and resurrect Lexington as you did myself and Demona?”

**_Indeed I shall._** Alsharak replied as he stretched out a hand again. **_Let a portion of his soul return to his body that it might live again, his heart replaced with a sliver of my power._**

Violet energy pulsed from Alsharak’s hand, engulfing Lex. Brooklyn watched in fascination as the ball of dark energy in Lex’s chest cavity formed into the same heart that beat in Brooklyn’s chest. It quivered and then began to pulse powerfully as Brooklyn used a burst of his own power to heal the damage to Lex’s body, sculpting it like clay back into its usual state. Suddenly Lexington gasped hard as his body returned to life, his eyes flickering open before he let out a horrible scream, his soul still feeling the effects of existing in the realm Alsharak inhabited before he slowly calmed, panting heavily as Brooklyn walked over and leaned over him.

“Welcome back brother.” Brooklyn said in a pleased but sinister voice. “How do you feel?”

“Like I could take on Goliath and win.” Lex replied with a hint of wonder.

Releasing Lex’s body from the spell he helped the smaller gargoyle sit up. “Like I told you, some pain and then glory. Was it worth it?”

“Definitely.” Lex replied with a cruel smile, his hand curling into a fist enveloped with dark power. 

Suddenly he lashed out, smashing his fist into Brooklyn’s beak and sending him staggering back several paces.

“What was that for?!” Brooklyn demanded angrily, rubbing his bruising face.

“For stringing me along and fucking me just so you could use me as a sacrifice.” Lex retorted in a put out tone before he smirked and began clapping slowly. “Masterful performance.”

Brooklyn chuckled quietly before sketching a bow. “One of my best. Still...” He said invitingly, gazing at Lex.

Lex quirked an eyeridge at him. “Still?”

“Still, I can’t say it wasn’t fun.” Brooklyn admitted as he approached Lex again. “I don’t feel like fucking every male in sight but, I could get used to spending more ‘quality time’ with my rookery brother.” He offered teasingly as he trailed a finger along Lex’s jaw. “What about you? Think you’d be up to pleasuring me and Demona?”

Lex laughed lightly at this as he slid off the makeshift altar. “I think I could get worked up enough for that.”

“Excellent.” Said a satisfied female voice from nearby. 

Both of them turned to see Demona step out of the shadows of a nearby alcove, dressed in her usual halter top and loincloth with a smile on her face.

“How long were you there?” Brooklyn asked curiously.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” She replied in a smug tone. “Alsharak wanted me on hand in case something went wrong. Fortunately it didn’t and I got to see a very enjoyable show.” She smirked.

While Lex blushed slightly at this Brooklyn merely gave her a confident smile. “Like what you saw Demona? Did watching two males jerk and suck each other off make you wet inside? Did me fucking Lex make you want to cum?” He asked teasingly. 

“Very nearly.” She replied shamelessly as she stepped up to them. “But that can wait. With the three of us empowered we now have enough strength to attack Goliath and the others directly.”

“We don’t want to convert the others like you did me?” Lex asked.

Brooklyn shook his head. “Broadway is too loyal, he would never take the oath. Neither would Hudson, the old gargoyle is too set in his ways. Goliath would never bend the knee to another, even if Alsharak appeared before him like tonight. No, something tells me we’ll either need to kill them outright or force them to become our thralls without swearing the binding oath.”

**_My power is enough to enslave them as you suggest._** Alsharak stated. **_Though I sense that Goliath may be able to break free of it given enough time._**

“If it comes to that we’ll make sure to kill him before it becomes a problem.” Brooklyn declared confidently.

“And what about the policewoman?” Demona asked. “She will no doubt be a problem as well.”

Brooklyn chuckled darkly. “She’s no problem. We can steal her away without anyone knowing and have some fun with her. She might have been able to put up a fight before all this happened but not now. She’s only human after all.”

“Then let us prepare.” Demona stated firmly, gazing at the both of them. “With the Maza woman out of the picture it will be easier for us and it will cause Goliath to worry. He will be distracted and that will give us an even greater edge when we strike from the shadows!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains content of a very dark nature including sexual abuse and torture. Do not read if such things are triggers for you.

_A few nights later…_

“See you later guys!” Broadway called out to them before flying away.

“Where is he off to in such a hurry?” Goliath wondered with a frown, watching Broadway’s retreating figure.

“Some movie theater to watch something called ‘Showdown’.” Lex replied idly. 

“And I suppose you two will be taking off as well?” Goliath asked them pointedly.

Suddenly Elisa appeared in the doorway. “I’m gonna head on home you guys, start my weekend off.” She said.

Brooklyn glanced at Lex with a conspiratorial look. 

_We take her now?_ Lex asked him telepathically via their link created by Alsharak.

_No, we follow her. When she’s alone we’ll take her._ Brooklyn replied.

“Later Elisa!” Brooklyn exclaimed happily with a smile and wave.

Goliath walked back inside with the woman to see her off. Gesturing to Lex they leaped over the edge of the stone rail and began descending a few floors down the side of the building using their claws before hiding in the angular structure’s shadows, hidden from the pedestrians below and from Goliath. A few minutes later they saw the policewoman exit the station and climb into her crimson vintage McFarlane, driving away a moment later. Launching themselves from the side of the building they slowly glided overhead, following her as she moved through traffic before parking at an apartment building in Soho. As she entered Brooklyn and Lex landed on the building’s roof. Using a spell to enhance his sight the building became see-through. Peering through the various floors he saw her enter an elevator and ride it up to the second to last floor before walking down the corridor to one of the corner apartments. Moving to the side of the building they climbed down, quickly reaching her window before canceling the vision spell. Sliding it open they let themselves in quietly, Elisa having gone into the bedroom nearby. Suddenly Elisa’s grey cat came racing into the room with a loud and angry meow. Narrowing his eyes Brooklyn’s arm snapped out, power filling his hand. The magic enshrouded the feline before lifting it into the air at a gesture from Brooklyn. With a negligent wave of his hand the feline shot over his shoulder and out the window, letting out a loud meow as it fell to the street below. 

“Poor kitty.” Lex smirked.

“Tragic.” Brooklyn agreed dryly. 

“What’s your problem Cagney?” Elisa called out as she exited the room, clad in a black tee shirt, snug blue jeans, and black boots. 

Elisa’s eyes barely had time to widen in surprise before Brooklyn’s sleep spell made her fall forward. Lex swiftly caught her in his arms and lowered her to the floor, allowing the pair to admire the woman’s features. Her slim shapely face, raven black hair, and light brown skin displayed her mixed ancestry of Hopi and African American. Her body was fit and trim without being overly muscular, the snug pants and shirt covering her C-cup sized breasts leaving little to the imagination.

"Not too bad on the eyes for a human.” Brooklyn suggested.

Lex shrugged. “She’s pretty enough I guess.”

Brooklyn glanced over at Lex with a smile. “And here I thought Alsharak would have made you lust after males and females after your resurrection.” He teased.

“Like he did you?” Lex asked archly. “You had to put on an act and pretend to be interested in me to get me to take the oath.”

Brooklyn shrugged shamelessly. “Didn’t say I wasn’t interested in having fun with you. I’d just rather screw Demona given the choice. Gotta say though, if we put wings and a tail on her I could definitely enjoy some of that.”

Lex suddenly grinned up at him. “Hey, you think Alsharak would go for that? We do need more females if we’re going to repopulate the species and so far Elisa seems pretty close to a gargoyle already, being a protector and all.”

Brooklyn blinked in surprise before smiling. “Let’s find out.”

Casting his mind outwards into the ether Brooklyn called upon his connection to Alsharak.

_Great Alsharak your humble servant calls._

**_Speak my servant._** Alsharak replied.

_We have the Maza woman in our power. We would ask if you are willing to transform her into a gargoyle that we might use her for breeding._ Brooklyn said.

**_Her soul is human, true, yet she lives to protect others and serves humbly. Though she is human I recognize she is kin in spirit to us. A wise suggestion my priests. I shall permit it for she is of strong stock and so shall be her descendants._ **

_If it pleases you my Lord we would take her to Demona’s mansion and have some fun at her expense first before the transformation takes place._ Brooklyn offered.

**_I see your thoughts and intentions. Have your fun but do not take too long. I am eager to add her to my collection of servants_** _._ Alsharak informed them.

_As you command._ Brooklyn replied, letting the connection lapse and sending a mental message to Demona. _We have her and we’ll be there momentarily. Just a heads up we plan to have some fun before Alsharak changes her to be one of us so don’t torture her into insanity._

The pair could feel Demona’s surprise and annoyance. _Why in the world would you want to give this bitch the gift of being a gargoyle?!_ She demanded.

_Breeding stock._ Lex replied easily.

They felt her pause before a chilling laugh came down the link between them. _Knowing only the pain of being taken by any male and then forced to produce offspring year after year! The perfect destiny for her! I approve!_

_So glad you agree._ Brooklyn replied dryly before closing the connection.

Stepping over to Elisa Brooklyn and Lexington clasped hands creating a circle with their arms above her as they chanted softly. A moment later all three of them were gone in a blaze of violet energy.

The trio arrived inside Demona’s mansion a moment later. Levitating her downstairs into the room with the sacrificial circle they placed her on the elaborately carved white stone altar, shackling her arms to the crossbars attached to it before relieving her of her cuffs, badge, and sidearm. Lex and Brooklyn stood on either side of her with Demona at the foot of the altar.

“So then...what shall we do with her?” Demona asked in a darkly contemplative voice.

“You know the minute she sees us siding with you she’ll know we’ve betrayed the clan.” Lex remarked.

Brooklyn hummed thoughtfully, glancing at his rookery brother before looking back at Elisa. “I have an idea about that...”

* * *

Elisa slowly awoke to the sound of her own heartbeat.

Beep---beep---beep---beep---beep

Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…

Confusion covered her face for several long seconds as she tried to reconcile the sound with her surroundings before discovering she was shackled at her wrists and ankles. As she looked around frantically she noticed the others, her eyes widening in shock and dismay.

“Demona!” She exclaimed before looking at Lex and Brooklyn in confusion as they stood on either side of the gargess. “Lex? Brooklyn? What’s going on?! Get me out of this!”

“They serve only my will now.” Demona told her with a sinister smile. “Otherwise they would hardly stand by my side as loyal servants. Amazing what magic can do, don’t you think?” She asked smugly.

Elisa’s face turned from confusion to distress as she gazed at the pair’s flat expressions, their eyes glowing a horrific crimson like Demona’s own. “Oh no…” She murmured dismally.

Beep--beep--beep--beep--beep

Thump-thump..thump-thump..thump-thump..thump-thump..thump-thump…

“Before long you too will serve me just as they do.” Demona told her bluntly. “But first, they’re going to have some fun with you. They do deserve a little treat for being so obedient.”

She turned to focus on them. “I release you to do as your desires and passions allow, so long as they do not conflict with the orders I previously gave you. Do whatever you please with her and yourselves so long as you do not kill her, for she is mine.”

“Yes mistress.” The two replied.

“Guys...GUYS!” Elisa shouted anxiously as the two began to approach, Brooklyn slowly raising his clawed hands. Elisa jerked in the restraints, desperately trying to escape before Brooklyn began to slowly rip open her shirt with his claws. 

Beep!--beep!--beep!--beep!--beep!

Thump-thump!..thump-thump!..thump-thump!..thump-thump!..thump-thump!

“Shit!” She swore as the fabric tore away revealing her black bra underneath.

“Are you really going to make them do this to me?!” Elisa demanded as the pair of males began to paw at her.

“Make them? Foolish human. I’ve simply given them permission to do what they’ve always wanted to do. And I’m going to enjoy watching every moment.” Demona replied mercilessly with a fanged grin. 

“What?! No way in hell they want to fucking rape me!” Elisa shouted as she struggled harder while Brooklyn cut away the front of.her bra, exposing her C-cup breasts topped with darker brown nipples.

Beep!--beep!--beep!--beep!--beep!

Thump-thump!..thump-thump!..thump-thump!..thump-thump!..thump-thump!

Demona merely laughed. “You don’t get it do you? The only reason they’ve acted like civilized beings is because Goliath demanded it of them! I simply removed those shackles to let them act however they want. They’ve never been with a female. Never mated. They’re desperate to fuck something. Anything. And now they finally get the chance. You should feel honored, human! You’re going to be their first time!”

“Stop it now! Don’t you dare touch me!” She demanded before glaring daggers at Demona as the gargess laughed quietly at her futile defiance. 

Brooklyn moved further down the altar’s side to Elisa’s hips before reaching to open her jeans.

“Brooklyn!” She shouted. “Brooklyn listen to me! You don’t want to do this! Don’t let her control you! Lex!” She cried, looking over at him frantically.

“So big...” Lex said in a droning voice as he reached forward to squeeze and grope Elisa’s breasts. 

Elisa squeezed her eyes shut, her body stiff as Lex continued to fondle her while down below Brooklyn opened her jeans and slid them down her body to her knees, leaving her waist bare and clad only in a pair of black panties.

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!

“Lex! Lex stop!” Elisa demanded pleadingly before she gasped, her eyes flying open as Brooklyn pulled down her panties revealing her darker nether lips topped by a patch of dark curls.

She stared in horror as Brooklyn mounted the altar, crouching above her waist before unbuckling his belt.

“Brooklyn no! Don’t do this!” She cried desperately as she watched him pull down his loincloth, tossing it aside, revealing his naked body, his member stiffening with each heartbeat. 

Elisa’s eyes were instinctively drawn to his brick red member and ball sack, his base surrounded by a thatch of white blonde curls as he straddled her hips. Lex backed away before unbuckling his own loincloth and letting it drop to the ground, revealing his hairless crotch. He began to stroke his green shaft slowly while Brooklyn got on all fours, his beaked face inches from Elisa’s as he positioned himself.

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!

“Noo….!” Elisa whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

Brooklyn’s face twisted, becoming anguished. “I’m sorry.” He rasped in a despairing tone before his face became slack once more. 

Elisa gasped in shock before she let out a cry as Brooklyn thrust himself deep inside her. The gargoyle began to pump in and out of her as his hands began to squeeze her breasts firmly, his claws sliding lightly along her skin.

Elisa grit her teeth as she clenched her eyes shut. Tears began to roll down her face as she wept not only for herself but for the gargoyle on top of her, apparently mind controlled and forced to violate not only her but his own morals and soul because of Demona’s insanity and twisted anger towards the human race.

She had no idea of the horrific nature of the truth.

The room was filled with the sounds of Elisa’s heart pounding and Brooklyn’s harsh pants as their bodies slapped together, the EKG continuing to let out swift beeps. Lexington began stroking himself harder watching Brooklyn fuck Elisa with abandon. Several moments later Brooklyn climaxed with a loud roar of release as he threw his head back and spread his wings wide, his hips pounding against the policewoman’s as he filled her with his cum. Panting hard, his heart pounding furiously in his chest, he refused to slow as his orgasm ebbed keeping up the pace to make himself aroused again. Lex let out a cry as he climaxed at the sight of Brooklyn cumming, his body shaking and his seed spurting from his tip to splash against the side of the altar. Elisa’s body jerked back and forth in the restraints as Brooklyn squeezed and pinched her nipples, occasionally pressing his lips against hers in a deep kiss which she refused to return. Even so she could feel her body becoming more and more aroused by the constant thrusts of Brooklyn’s penis inside her, her body edging towards its own orgasm.

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!

“Cum for me Elisa!” He panted harshly as he pounded her. “Gods! Fuck! Feels so good!” He moaned.

Moments later Elisa could no longer hold back the mounting pleasure and let out a loud series of grunts as she climaxed, her body shuddering beneath Brooklyn. He let out a load moan of pleasure as he felt her squeezing him before he himself orgasmed a second time with a loud roar, filling her with his cum again.

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!

As her body calmed Elisa took in several deep breaths as she looked up at Brooklyn sadly, the gargoyle pulling out of her, his body momentarily spent. He crawled forward and took hold of her head kissing her deeply for a moment before glancing over at Lex.

“Your turn.” He said flatly. 

Lexington hopped onto the altar, straddling Elisa’s shoulders as he prised her mouth open. He quickly shoved his member into her mouth, holding her head and jaw with his claws to ensure she couldn’t bite down on him in retribution.

Elisa gurgled and choked at the tube of warm meat in her mouth as Lex began to bounce on his haunches, his face and gaze slack while Brooklyn moved down her body to lap at her nether region, his hands sliding along her stomach and flanks.

“This is what will happen to every human once gargoyles rule!” Demona said with satisfaction. “You’ll be our slaves, doing whatever we command you to do! We’ve been oppressed for too long, now it’s time for humanity to know its place! Starting with you!”

Elisa let out a loud moan of denial as the pair of males forced themselves on her, Lex’s wet member thrusting in and out of her mouth as Brooklyn began to ram inside her swiftly again, his claw rapidly teasing her clit. 

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!-thump-thump!

Moments later Brooklyn let out another roar as he climaxed inside her while Lex orgasmed in he mouth. Elisa gasped as she was forced to swallow his load, his member pulsing hard against her lips as Brooklyn’s member throbbed against her insides. 

Finally they got down from the altar leaving Elisa coughing and moaning as she tried to recover from the assault. Demona, however, did not give her the luxury of time. While the two had been having their way with Elisa the gargess had retrieved a strap-on from nearby and had girded her loins with it. While she had no interest in the policewoman’s body, being decidedly straight and utterly anti-human, she would never pass up the chance to cause a human such misery as she would inflict. As such she began cutting away the remnants of Elisa’s clothes with her claws.

“You think you suffer now but I assure you that what you are experiencing is merely the first taste of true misery.” Demona told her confidently with a cruel smile. 

She finished cutting away the heavy fabric of Elisa’s jeans and ripped her panties to shreds before yanking away the strips of cloth, leaving her lower body nude. Cutting away the remains of the shirt she stripped it away as well, leaving her body completely unclothed. Grinning over her Demona removed her halter and loincloth before she mounted the altar, the strap-on with the overly large black phallus attached and already inserted into her. The gargess bared her fangs in a terrible grin as she crouched over Elisa.

“Know that I only do this to make you suffer even more and to show you just how weak and powerless you are compared to us.” Demona told her with gleeful hate. “Brooklyn and Lexington may desire you but I only desire to see you broken!”

Demona slammed the phallus into Elisa’s tunnel before ramming herself furiously against her. Elisa cried out in pain as the force of the blows to her insides began to make her bruise and bleed. Demona’s claws dug deep into the woman’s breasts, stabbing into the flesh and making rulvets of blood trickle down her chest. Demona began to rake her claws across Elisa’s body, covering her in ragged cuts along her breasts, sides, and stomach as she continued to pound the woman mercilessly with the phallus, arousing her even as she continued to disfigure the woman. Finally Demona let out a scream like a wildcat as she climaxed powerfully. Her hips slammed against Elisa mercilessly, her denser bones and greater strength creating fractures in the woman’s hips and pelvis as her cervix ruptured from the constant blows, causing blood to pour from her entrance, making Elisa howl in pain. 

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!

Once her climax ebbed Demona jerked the phallus roughly out of Elisa before she unlocked the strap on and removed it from her body, tossing it aside before leaning close to Elisa.

“Time for a dose of medicine.” She told her in cruel amusement.

Climbing down from the altar Demona moved to a nearby table to retrieve a syringe filled with yellowish liquid. Meanwhile Brooklyn and Lex stood on either side of Elisa’s head, stroking her face and hair seemingly to try and comfort her as Demona approached. Locating a vein she quickly injected the fluid into Elisa’s arm.

Gasping at the sharp stab that cut through the haze of pain she looked over in shock. “W-what did you just do?” She demanded.

“Inject you with a concoction I created.” Demona replied grim anticipation. “It was designed to be used on gargoyles as a mild stimulant. I wonder what it will do to you?” Demona suggested with a dark chuckle.

Elisa gasped as she felt heat spreading from the injection site to her chest. Suddenly she felt her heart start to pound more forcefully and faster, making her left breast shake slightly with each beat.

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thumpthump!thumpthump!thumpthump!thumpthump!thumpthump!

“130 beats per minute at the moment.” Demona remarked idly with a cruel smile. “Let’s see what happens when it really starts to kick in.”

The heat swiftly spread throughout her body making her feel feverish as sweat broke out on her forehead, her body shivering as her heart continued to beat even faster.

Beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump!

“150 beats per minute.” Demona noted.

Elisa began to gasp as her heart began flailing in her chest, making her body shake as it pounded out of control.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Thumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpa!

Demona glanced over at the EKG before turning back to Elisa with a fanged smile. “170 beats per minute and rising. I wonder just how fast a human’s heart can go.”

Elisa gasped desperately as she felt her heart slamming against her ribs, barely able to feel the individual beats. “P-please!” She panted. “S-stop! M-make it stop!”

“Oh something tells me it will quite soon.” Demona suggested with a ghoulish grin. “190...200…”

Demona licked her lips as she pressed her hand between Elisa’s breasts to feel her heart’s wild pounding as the woman’s heart rate continued to climb to dangerous levels.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Thumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpa!

“210...225…” Demona said with anticipation.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!

Elisa clenched her eyes shut as she writhed and shook in the restraints, beginning to hyperventilate from the stress.

“235...245…”

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

THOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOM

Elisa’s eyes began to roll about wildly, her breathing shallow and desperate as her heart’s rhythm began to falter under the strain.

“255...265…”

BEEPBEEP!BEEP!BEEPBEEP!BEEP!BEEPBEEP!BEEP!BEEPBEEP!BEEP!

THOOMBOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOMBOOMTHOOMBOOMBOOM

Seconds later Elisa’s body began to convulse as she fell unconscious, her heart unable to pump oxygen properly to the rest of her body as it began to pump even more erratically.

BEEP-BEEP!BEEP!-BEEP-BEEP!BEEP!BEEPBEEP!-BEEP!BEEP-BEEP!-BEEP!

THOOM---BOOMBOOM---THOOM----BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM---THOOMTHOOM-BOOM

Suddenly the EKG let out a shrill alarm as the erratic line on the screen became a long quivering one, the microphone falling silent.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

“I do believe her heart has gone into v-fib.” Demona said nonchalantly as Elisa’s body went limp in the restraints, a long ragged sigh passing her lips before her chest fell still. “Apparently a stimulant made for a gargoyle is simply too powerful for the human body to endure. I must remember that.”

Brooklyn moved closer and pressed his ear between Elisa’s breasts. “So quiet and still.” He remarked. “I can faintly hear it fluttering.”

A moment later he climbed onto the altar, straddling her waist.

“What are you doing?” Lex asked in confusion.

“I’ve dreamed of doing something like this.” Brooklyn said eagerly as he told hold of his hard member and slid it inside of Elisa’s tunnel before locking his hands together and pressing firmly between Elisa’s breasts to start CPR compressions.

“One...two...three...four...five...” He grunted as he thrust his hips in time with the pushes, his formidable strength easily compressing Elisa’s heart.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Demona shook her head in amusement as she moved to the table to retrieve the depressant she had created while Brooklyn pressed her lips against Elisa’s and gave her several breaths before pumping on her chest again.

“Until the stimulant is counteracted that won’t do much good.” Demona remarked as she strode back to the altar. “A reduced amount of the depressant I created as a counteragent should be enough to slow it down sufficiently for a shock to repolarize it.”

Brooklyn leaned back, still thrusting his hips evenly as Demona stabbed the needle into Elisa’s chest, injecting half of the fluid directly into her heart before removing it.

“Give it a few seconds and then have your fun.” Demona told him as she stood back with her arms folded to watch the scene.

After about 10 seconds Brooklyn began compressions again. “Come back to me Elisa!” He exclaimed quietly. “Don’t die on me! We aren’t done yet!” He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard before pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth several times.

“One...two...three...four...five...six…”

Lex glanced about. “Do you even have a defibrillator?” He asked Demona curiously.

“No but I’m sure Brooklyn will think of something equally amusing and effective.” Demona smirked.

Brooklyn continued to thrust swiftly inside Elisa as he continued pumping against her chest with his hands, making her breasts flop about. Calling upon his powers he began channelling electricity into his hands before pressing his palms between Elisa’s breasts and her side.

“Clear!” He cried as he discharged the power directly into her body, thrusting swiftly against her as he did so. Her limp body jumped from the discharge and she took in a deep ragged breath as Brooklyn moaning loudly in exultation.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Thumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpathumpa!

Elisa coughed for several seconds taking in more air as Brooklyn pulled out of her, not wanting her to realize what he had done as he climbed down. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open with a moan as her heart began to slow to a more normal rhythm.

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!

“Welcome back from the land of the dead human.” Demona sneered. “We couldn’t let you get away that easily.”

“P--phleeez...phleez don...!” Elisa begged, her speech slurred as she tried to regain her wits, her chest and ribs aching with each breath, her insides torn and bleeding.

“Oh the fun has only just begun you pathetic piece of flesh.” Demona assured her. “But I’m feeling a bit peekish so I’ll leave you alone with these two to have fun before I get back. I’m sure they’ll find some way to amuse themselves. You two can do as you wish in the meantime. Just make sure she doesn’t stay dead.” She added negligently with a cruel chuckle before she swiftly strode out of the circle and into the darkness beyond, leaving her with Brooklyn and Lexington. 

Elisa began to sob as tears flowed down her cheeks, her body wracked with pain. Suddenly she heard the two males gasp softly on either side of her.

“She...she said we can do whatever we want.” Lex muttered in surprise. “That means...”

“We’re free, at least for a few minutes!” Brooklyn exclaimed softly.

The woman gasped as she felt the two of them press themselves against her.

“I’m so sorry Elisa.” She heard Brooklyn mutter mournfully in her ear. “We wanted to stop so badly...But Demona made a big mistake just now.” He said resolutely. “She didn’t think about her words when she spoke them and now we can do whatever we want, even if it means saving you!”

Elisa forced herself to focus through the pain. “...can’t stand or walk like this…*cough*...Ahh! hurts too much...Can you...can you get rid of...spells?” She wheezed.

“No, we can’t.” Lex replied in frustration. “As soon as she comes back she can control us again.”

“But I know someone who can help us.” Brooklyn replied swiftly. “Someone who can break the spell on us. Alsharak, the Lord of all gargoyles. If we pray to him...”

“It’s worth a shot.” Lex replied. “I always thought he was a myth but I don’t see any other options with Elisa injured like this.”

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!

As Elisa watched the two of them knelt on either side of the altar, clasping their hands together and beginning to murmur soft prayers. Suddenly the air became charged with energy as the circle began to blaze around them. Suddenly with a clap of thunder Alsharak appeared above them, floating in mid-air. The male gargoyle’s body was humanoid with a pair of ram’s horns spiraling out from his forehead and another pair of tiny spikes jutting out from his square jaw, his face noble and wise. His skin was pure white, his eyes glowed a brilliant red, and a mane of golden hair flowed from his forehead down his back between two pairs of doubled wings. A lion’s tail flowed from the base of his spine and his entire body was covered in sculpted muscles, his body flawless and perfect in every respect. 

The pair of males stared up at him seemingly in shock.

“I didn’t actually think it would…” Lex muttered.

**“Why have you called upon me my children?”** He asked benevolently.

“We...ah...Demona placed us under a spell, enslaving us to her will.” Brooklyn explained quickly. “We need to escape but we can’t break the spell on us. We also need to escape with our friend Elisa but she’s in bad shape and I don’t know if we can escape with her! Can you help us?!” He begged.

Alsharak gazed at them thoughtfully for a moment. **“I can easily remove the spell she placed on you. It was never my intention for my children to enslave each other or to use such foul magics against each other. I will remove the spell and place a protection upon you both to guard against such practices in the future. But the young woman is not a gargoyle and my power extends only to my children. I cannot heal her or offer her the same protection as I can you.”**

“She may not be a gargoyle like us but in her heart she might as well be!” Lex retorted. 

“She lives to protect others like we do.” Brooklyn insisted. “If any human is close to being a gargoyle it’s her! Please! Help her!”

Alsharak seemed to consider this for a moment as he gazed intently at Elisa who stared at him imploringly.

**“Her heart is indeed noble and self-sacrificing and a spirit of protection is in her as you say.”** Alsharak replied. **“If she is willing to swear my oath of fealty I believe I can save her. But she must be willing to die to her former self and become one of my children in the flesh as well as in spirit. Only then can I offer her my protection and healing.”**

“Does that mean...she’ll be a gargoyle like us?” Lex asked seemingly in surprise.

Alsharak nodded solemnly.

“It’s the only way Elisa.” Brooklyn murmured urgently in her ear. “You need to take the oath so he can change and heal you. Without it...”

“Please Elisa!” Lex implored her. 

“What…*cough*...what do I...have to say?” She asked weakly.

**“Here and now I give my heart freely to Alsharak. Here and now I give my life freely to Alsharak. This oath I swear, never to be broken, until time ends or Alsharak perishes.”** The god replied.

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!

Thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!-thumpthump!

“Here…*wheeze*...and now….I give my *cough*...heart freely...to Alsharak!” Elisa groaned, her breathing labored as she struggled to get the words out. “Here...and now….I give my *cough*...life freely...to Alsharak! This oath I…*cough*...swear...never to be broken….until time *cough*...ends or Alsharak *cough*...perishes!” 

**“I accept her oath.”** Alsharak confirmed. **“But before you can truly become my child Elisa Maza your old life must pass away for a brief time. Only when your body lies still and your spirit is freed may I act to transform you into one of us. When it is done I will be able to revive you and heal your injuries. But you must place your faith in me and be assured that I will do as I have spoken. Can you do this child?”**

Elisa swallowed heavily at this. “If I don’t...I’m good...as dead anyway.” She replied hoarsely. “Do what....you need to do.”

Brooklyn stroked her cheek gently. “I saw Demona use a depressant to counter the drug she gave you before. It slowed down your heart and let her restart it. If I give you the rest...it should be enough to stop your heart for a few seconds. Then Alsharak can do the rest.” He stared into her eyes seemingly with trepidation. “I’m sorry it has to be this way Elisa.” He said sadly. “When...when you wake up you won’t be human anymore. You’ll be...like us.”.

Elisa smiled bleakly. “Well...could be worse.” She said softly before staring up at Alsharak. “Do it.” She said to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn nodded, retrieving the syringe and carefully locating the injection spot from before, thrusting the needle into her arm, filling her veins with the rest of the fluid.

“We’ll be right here.” Brooklyn promised her as he and Lex took hold of her hands. 

She squeezed them lightly in return as she felt coolness flow into her chest and then throughout her body. Her senses began to swim as the drug took hold.

Beep....beep....beep....beep....beep

Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...

“Doesn’t hurt so much now…” She murmured as she closed her eyes, her body beginning to relax.

Beep…...beep…...beep…...beep…...beep

Thump-thump…...thump-thump…...thump-thump…...thump-thump…...thump-thump…...

“Feels…” She sighed before her head lolled to one side as she slowly let out her breath, her chest failing to rise again.

Beep……...beep……...beep……...beep……...beep

Thump----thump……...thump---thump……...thump-------thump……...thump-------thump……...thump-----------thump…...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….


	6. Chapter 6

Brooklyn and Lex turned to face Alsharak with identical smiles of satisfaction on their faces as Demona stepped into the light once again, having hidden herself in the shadows to watch the drama unfold. 

“Such a delightful show.” Demona said in amusement as she walked over to the EKG and silenced it. “I look forward to what comes next.” 

“As much as I’d love to fuck her again she’s rather torn up at the moment, inside and out.” Brooklyn remarked, glancing at her bloody and oozing nether region. “Time to finish this.” 

Demona swiftly slashed open Elisha’s chest with her claw creating a bloody line between her breasts. Stabbing her talons into the woman’s body they watched as her muscles flexed before weakened bone and muscle tore open with a sickening wrenching sound, revealing her still and silent heart. Slicing it out of Elisa’s body she presented the bloody and bruised organ to Alsharak who swiftly consumed it. Stretching forth his hand the demon god’s power flowed across Elisa’s body, reshaping and remaking it into the image he desired. Dark power flowed into her chest to replace her heart before bone, muscle, and flesh were repaired leaving her chest unmarked and pristine. The cuts across her body as well as her battered pelvis and torn interior muscles were healed as a pair of brown wings grew from her shoulder blades and a tail grew from her tailbone, the god transforming her body even down to the genetic level. Her ears became pointed and her incisors became fangs while her toes and fingers grew talons. Pointed spikes grew out of her heels and elbows and her entire body became more muscular and powerful to support itself while organs shifted and changed inside her. Her brain began growing a multitude of new neural connections allowing her to control her new limbs and properly balance herself, her instincts, senses, and reflexes altering to fit her new body. 

Finally the glow faded and Elisa Maza the human police woman was gone, replaced by a nude gargoyle of equivalent features and skin tone with a slim but muscular build. 

Brooklyn smiled. “Damn, I knew she’d be hot.” 

“She is pretty.” Lex agreed. 

Brooklyn licked his lips as he pawed and groped at the lifeless female’s body, squeezing her breasts and raking his claws lightly down her stomach, her strengthened skin preventing him from leaving marks upon her. Pressing his lips to hers he kissed her deeply as his fingers probed her nether lips. 

“You’re really falling for her aren’t you.” Lex snarked at him with a smirk. 

“Should I be jealous?” Demona asked teasingly. 

Brooklyn smirked at her. “Elisa might be lovely to look at and she has a powerful spirit but something tells me she’s not the wildcat that you are. I’ll enjoy having fun with her but you will always come first, my dear.” 

Demona smiled in approval as Brooklyn looked up at Alsharak. “My apologies for making you wait my Lord. Please, continue with her revival.” He said, inclining his head respectfully to the floating being. 

Alsharak allowed a smile to grace his face as he stretched forth a hand. **“As you desired to continue this amusing deception I allowed her soul to remain attached to her body. She will not know the horrors of my realm as you three have nor will her spirit or personality shift. For her, only seconds will have passed.”**

Brooklyn nodded before looking over at Demona. “Then you need to make yourself scarce so we can properly ‘escape’.” 

Demona nodded. “I will stake out the clocktower and await your arrival.” She replied before leaving the room. 

“So how do you want to play this?” Lex asked Brooklyn a moment later. 

“Well considering we were just freed from a mind control spell that ‘forced’ us to rape our new best friend I’d say we’ll need to lay it on pretty thick.” Brooklyn replied with a smile as he retrieved his loincloth and locked his belt in place, covering himself. 

“So begging, tears, the whole nine yards.” Lex supposed as he covered himself as well. 

“Yup. Time to get your game face on.” Brooklyn nodded. 

Power flowed from Alsharak’s hand and Elisa’s body immediately arched as she took in a deep gasping breath before coughing several times. 

THUMP!--thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!...thoom-thump!...thoom-thump! 

Brooklyn’s enhanced senses immediately began to pick up the sound of Elisa’s new and more powerful heart coming to life under Alsharak’s power as the demon god vanished, returning to his own realm. Seconds later her eyes fluttered open and looked curiously at the two of them. 

“Welcome back...sister.” Brooklyn offered with a teasing smile, his eyes seemingly shining with relief. 

Frowning Elisa looked over herself, glancing over her shoulders at her new wings and down at her taloned hands before refocusing on them, her sharp eyes and analytical mind racing to connect the dots before letting her head flop back against the altar with a relieved sigh. 

“It worked.” 

“Yup.” Lex replied with a warm smile. “Alsharak was able to heal you and the spell on us is broken. We’re back to normal.” 

“Elisa...I’m so sorry for what happened.” Brooklyn said mournfully as he began unlocking the restraints. “What Demona said wasn’t true about us, I swear!” He insisted, staring at her with imploring eyes, silently begging her to believe him. 

Elisa gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment. “So you _have_ been with a female?” She asked curiously. 

Brooklyn ducked his head sheepishly. “Well...most of what she said wasn’t true. I…” He sighed heavily before looking up at her remorsefully, gripping one of his swept back horns in frustration. “It’s true Lex and I haven’t...been with another female and...well…” Brooklyn closed his eyes and Elisa could see tears slowly beginning to trail down his long beak. “The spell let her control us but it also let loose our...our inhibitions. When I saw you tied down I…gods I just couldn’t help myself!” 

Lex stepped up to them both with his own look of regret. “We...we both...ah damn it...We wanted you, alright?!” He exclaimed seemingly in pent up frustration. “Even as a human we both wanted you so badly and when she told us we could enjoy ourselves...!” 

“And now…” Brooklyn continued in a choked voice, “now you’re perfect as a gargoyle but...you’ll...you’ll always hate us for what we did!” He cried out, pressing a hand to his eyes, sniffling as he pounded the altar with a fist. 

“I understand if you...if you don’t want to see us again.” Lex told her sadly as he loosened her ankles, his large eyes shining with tears. “I know I wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of us after all this…” 

Elisa grimaced as she eased herself off the altar, still quite naked as she wobbled on her new digi-grade feet and ripped the electrodes free. “Listen guys we can deal with all this later, right now we have to get out of here before Demona comes back and tries something else.” 

Brooklyn nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “You’re...you’re right. We need to go. Come on, the stairs are this way!” He gestured, racing quickly across the room with Lex and Elisa right on his tail. 

The group raced up the stairs on all fours, Elisa silently marvelling at the abilities of her new body. Most of the room and the stairwell was nearly pitch dark but that hardly seemed to matter, her vision now much sharper and capable of night vision. Her nose was filled with the scent of the two males, a potent combination of leather, sweat, pheromones, and the mix of her fluids and theirs. Their breathing echoed across the walls and if she listened carefully she swore she could faintly hear their hearts beating. Bursting from the cellar Brooklyn sniffed at the air quickly. 

“I don’t smell her scent nearby, she must be in another part of the house. Hurry! This way!” 

The trio raced down the hall still on all fours with a trampling of loud feet. Elisa could feel her wings pinned against her back while her long tail swaying back and forth to help keep her balanced as they swiftly passed by paintings and other works of art. As they reached the front of the mansion they found the windows covered by steel shutters on the inside. 

“Damn, she must have locked down the house.” Lex hissed. 

Glaring at the obstacle in their way Elisa charged forward, allowing her new instincts to guide her. Stabbing her taloned fingers where the two plates of metal met she began to pull with all her strength. She felt her powerful muscles straining as her heart pounded forcefully against her ribs. With a shriek of groaning hinges and tearing metal she forced open the panels before slamming her fist into the glass beyond, making it shatter. Drawing her fist back she was surprised to see that the razor sharp edges had barely scratched her skin. 

“Yes!” Brooklyn exclaimed as they quickly made their way outside. Gesturing for them to follow him they quickly found a large and tall tree on the grounds. Sinking their claws into the soft bark the trio quickly made their way into the covered branches, resting for a moment on some of the larger ones thick enough to support them and hiding them from sight. 

“We have to get out of here before Demona finds us.” Brooklyn said before looking at Elisa. “Unfortunately we can’t just hoof it back to the clocktower, especially with...well...you...having no clothes.” He said abashedly. “We don’t have time for gliding lessons but we’ll both be here to help. Just trust your instincts and let your body do its thing. It knows how to glide, just don’t overthink it. Remember, you aren’t human anymore, you don’t need to be afraid of heights.” 

Elisa grimaced as she glanced down at the ground several yards below. “Gee thanks.” 

Lex rested a hand on her shoulder supportively. “Hey, you just tore open a steel barrier with your bare hands. You got this.” 

Elisa took a few deep breaths to steady herself. “Yeah. Yeah I got this.” 

Brooklyn nodded. “When we get to the top of the tree just launch yourself up with your legs and spread your wings. Believe me you’ll get enough height to glide.” 

Elisa could feel her anxious heart thumping forcefully in her chest. Taking several deep breaths she attempted to keep calm as they began climbing to the topmost branches of the tree. Peeking out above the foliage the group crouched, ready to leap into the air. Elisa glanced at each of them but saw only eager anticipation and faith in their eyes. Gritting her teeth she nodded to herself before launching herself into the air as hard as she could. Her legs were like coiled springs, sending her flying through the air at a distance and speed no human could hope to match. Her wings snapped out instinctively, spreading their membranes wide as she spread her limbs, talons outstretched and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Immediately Brooklyn and Lexington were beside her, their hands clasped in hers as they angled their wings to catch the wind currents, pulling them higher into the air and swiftly leaving the mansion behind. Mimicking their movements she found herself feeling as though she were gliding using a wingsuit, her shoulders aching slightly from the new force put upon them as they drifted higher into the sky, her heart pumping swiftly in her chest. 

Thump-thump-thump!-Thump-thump-thump!-Thump-thump-thump!-Thump-thump-thump!- 

“You’re doing great for a first time flyer Elisa!” Brooklyn said encouragingly as he silently enjoyed the sound of her pounding heart. 

“So is this all there is to it?” She asked anxiously. 

“Well we don’t really flap our wings like birds do unless we need to gain altitude real quick.” Brooklyn replied. “Though Lex would have a problem with that since he can’t flap his wings.” He explained, pointing out the gargoyle’s webbed wings attached to his arms and sides. “But we can. Mostly it’s just about keeping yourself stable and adjusting to the wind currents so you don’t get blown about.” 

“Yeah!” She exclaimed nervously. “Don’t wanna go squish like a bug on the side of a building!” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep you afloat.” Lex promised. “The clocktower isn’t too far away. We’ll be there in no time.” 

“Can you imagine Goliath’s face when we show up like this?” Brooklyn asked them with a grin. 

“Heh, once in a lifetime opportunity, seeing him that shocked.” Lex agreed. 

“So what the heck is going on with Demona anyway?” Elisa asked as she tried to think of something else, hoping to keep her mind off the terrifying fact that she was flying hundreds of feet in the air with little support. “She was talking crazy back there like gargoyles were going to take over the world or something!” 

“Once she had us under her spell she started ranting. I guess she finally had the captive audience she’s always wanted.” Brooklyn snarled. “Demona wants to purge the human race from this planet and see us rule in their stead or at least make sure humans can’t enslave or betray us again. I have no idea how she expects to be able to do that though. She kept talking about something called a chemical virus.” 

“You guys don’t know what a virus is?” Elisa asked quizzically. 

“We just woke up from a thousand years of stone hibernation a few days ago remember?” Lex pointed out. “Before that all we knew was the Scottish castle we lived in and the fact that the Vikings were raiding it with swords and arrows.” 

_You may not understand the advances of this age, but I do._ Alsharak stated imperiously within their minds, making Elisa wobble dangerously before they helped her right herself. 

“Jesus don’t do that! You scared me to death!” Elisa exclaimed, her heart slamming against her ribs. 

_My apologies. To answer your question Demona conceived of a plan hundreds of years ago she calls Operation Clean Slate. Using an ancient human spell she intends to combine a powerful cleansing agent with a virus capable of spreading across the world using a wide range of transmission vectors. Were she to complete it the end result would be the ultimate weapon of genocide, a virus capable of wiping out all intelligent life, humans and gargoyles alike. To ensure our kind’s survival she would make use of a magical statue known as the ‘praying gargoyle’ to provide protection. However, her plan is doomed to fail due to the future actions of your clan leader Goliath. Should he perish, her plan will most likely succeed._

“Holy fuck!” Elisa swore. “So we need to keep Goliath alive at all costs. He’s the key to all this.” 

_Indeed._ Alsharak replied gravely. 

“Surely it would just be easier to kill Demona.” Brooklyn reasoned. “I mean no disrespect my Lord but she’s clearly insane. This can’t be what you want.” 

_Ordinarily you would be correct, but she cannot die permanently._ Alsharak replied. _Her soul was bound centuries ago to an ancient king by the Wyrd Sisters, known to mortals as the Three Fates. While one lives, so does the other, even if the body of one be utterly destroyed. Even I dare not break such an enchantment for do so would incur the wrath of Oberon, the Lord of the Fey. His children were considered gods by the humans and boasts such beings as Odin and Anubis. Facing off against him or provoking open war with the Fey could prove disastrous for the planet itself and that is something I dare not do._

“Damn. Is there any way we can alter the spell Demona wants to cast?” Lex asked. “Maybe adjust it enough so that it changes humans rather than destroys them?” 

_In her insanity she will not allow the spell to be altered and she has memorized it many times over._ Alsharak replied. _The fate of this world ultimately lies in the hands of these two._

With that grim thought the trio winged their way over the city. Even naked as she was Elisa found the cool night air to be rather pleasant on her skin as she was beginning to sweat from the exertion. Minutes later the clocktower came into view. 

_I see you._ Demona murmured mentally to the two males, careful to leave Elisa out of the conversation. _Goliath will not be able to keep his eyes off Maza, nor will the others. That element of surprise and the tale you weave about your time away will allow us to strike swiftly and decisively. Be ready._

_Agreed._ They said. 

“Okay, time to come in for a landing.” Brooklyn announced. “Keep your wings spread but start straightening your body like you’re going to walk upright. You’re gonna want to catch the air currents to slow you down to almost a stand still and then let yourself drop to the floor. Me and Lex’ll keep hold of you in case you need help. Just follow our lead.” He instructed. 

Elisa nodded nervously as the pair flew swiftly toward the clocktower’s balcony. At the last moment as they cleared the rail’s edge they allowed their bodies to shift from horizontal to vertical as they kept their wings spread wide behind and above them to slow them down before slowly lowering to the floor. Elisa immediately took several deep breaths, pressing her hand between her breasts to feel her pounding heart as she wrapped her wings around her to cover her body. 

“You did great Elisa.” Lex said cheerfully. 

“Yup! Couldn’t have done better myself.” Brooklyn agreed. 

“What is going on?” Goliath’s deep bass voice asked from inside before he stepped out of the doorway. “Who is…” 

The giant’s eyes widened as he gasped softly in shock, seeing Elisa’s transformation. 

“How...what has happened?” He asked softly in disbelief. 

Brooklyn sighed heavily. “It’s a long story Goliath. Can we come inside?” 

“Yes...yes of course.” He muttered, still staring at Elisa who cringed rather self-consciously, the gap in her wings showing parts of her bare stomach and hips. 

The group trailed inside and a moment later Demona landed softly on the balcony, kneeling by the door to listen and observe. 

As the group made their way down the stairs Brooklyn and Lex carefully positioned themselves so that the others would be facing away from the door as their brother Broadway and the elder Hudson approached. 

“Who in the world is this?” The old bearded gargoyle dressed in brown asked incredulously, his hand instinctively wrapping around the grip of the ancient sword at his belt. 

“It looks like Elisa, but prettier.” Broadway suggested, the rotund aqua gargoyle examining her carefully. 

“It is Elisa.” Brooklyn assured them. “This is going to sound crazy but it’s the truth, I swear. Demona she...she managed to capture me and Lex last night and then went after Elisa too...” 

Wrapped in a spell of invisibility the gargess carefully crept down the stairwell to avoid making any noise as Brooklyn continued speaking. Reaching the bottom of the staircase she slowly moved to where Goliath stood facing away from her. 

“Alsharak helped us to get free of the spell and heal Elisa but in order to heal her he had to transform her.” Brooklyn was explaining, gesturing at Elisa. “Once he did we were able to escape the mansion and come back here.” 

Goliath frowned deeply at this. “It disturbs me that Demona was not only able to subdue the two of you but take Elisa so easily. Her skills in battle are obviously greater than we thought.” 

“What I dina understand is why Alsharak would aid ye and why ye both would call on him.” Hudson growled suspiciously in his Scottish brogue. “The ancient legends say Alsharak be the demon god of evil and treachery. No good ever came from that monster. Tis why the clan forbade his worship long ago!” 

“You’re right.” Brooklyn confirmed with a grim smile as he rested a hand on Hudson’s chest with Lex doing the same for Broadway. “No good has ever come from him.” 

A second later power flared from their hands and spikes of raw energy shot from their palms, impaling both of the gargoyles through their hearts with Hudson and Broadway crying out in shock and pain. At the same moment Goliath suddenly howled as powerful magic surged through his body like an electrical storm, binding him in place and sending pain shooting through him as Demona completed her spell, channeling it through her hand into the giant’s back. 

“Guys! Wait! What...what’s happening?!” Elisa demanded in shock as Hudson and Broadway crumpled to the floor, blood gushing from their pierced chests. She could hear the heart beats of the two prone gargoyles slowing and stuttering as they failed while Brooklyn and Lexington turned to face Elisa with dark smiles on their faces, their eyes glowing ruby red as Demona stepped from behind Goliath’s immobile form, her eyes glowing crimson as well with a dastardly smile on her face. 

“Thank you Elisa.” Lex said darkly. 

“You made the perfect distraction for our plan.” Brooklyn continued in a taunting tone. 

Elisa’s eyes widened in dismay as she stumbled backward. “No...no!” 

“Oh yes Elisa.” Brooklyn confirmed grimly. “Without you we would never have been able to pull this off. How does it feel, I wonder, to know that you single handedly doomed humanity to extinction?” 

Elisa’s legs wobbled, barely holding her upright as the trio continued to advance on her. 

“Now all that’s left is for you to take your rightful place as a broodmare for our race.” Demona sneered. “Your body will be violated over and over again all for the express purpose of breeding more of our kind until your body finally expires!” 

Elisa’s eyes suddenly blazed with fury. “I’d rather be dead!” She shouted as she charged Demona with a scream of rage, claws outstretched to rend her to pieces. 

Demona laughed before nimbly leaping aside and slamming her fist into Elisa’s back, making her stumble and cry out in pain. Brooklyn and Lex immediately jumped onto her, pulling her to the floor and pinning her with their bodies. 

Seeing the former human was well in hand Demona moved to stand before Goliath, his body frozen with his muscles clenched and his face twisted in a rictus of pain as he stared sightlessly ahead. 

“With such a propitious moment as this I think something special is in order.” Demona suggested. 

Waving her hand before Goliath’s face she murmured several eldritch words. Suddenly his face and head became animated as he let out a bellow of pain and shock before focusing on the scene before him, the remainder of his heavily muscled body still frozen in place. 

“What...what is happening?!” He exclaimed. “Demona! You dare?!” 

Demona laughed derisively at him. “Oh stop being so high and mighty! The old fool and the fat one are dead by their brothers’ hands and you can’t even move a talon to save yourself or the lovely addition to the clan.” 

Goliath snarled savagely as he tried with all his strength to move or shift himself but his muscles felt as heavy and rigid as stone. Demona pressed a talon against his violet skin over his sternum and slowly began to scrape downward. “Once your heart belonged to me.” She stated. “But the centuries have made you weak and our kind has suffered to the point of near extinction. If our kind is to survive it must have a new leader. One that is willing to do what is necessary to ensure our survival.” She bared her fangs in a cunning grin. “But it seems a shame to waste such a powerful and delightful body like yours when it could be put to such good use, unlike those wastes of flesh.” She suggested, gesturing to the new defunct Hudson and Broadway. 

“Yes...I think it only fitting that someone else use it.” She concluded smugly. 

Spinning about to focus on the still struggling Elisa Demona stretched out her hand. Words of binding tumbled from her lips as Brooklyn and Lexington drug her to her feet, still holding her captive. The dark spell shot from Demona’s hand to slam into Elisa’s chest, making her cry out as her wings and body arched before becoming frozen in place like Goliath, her eyes wide and her body revealed to them all. 

“A lovely specimen isn’t she?” Demona asked Goliath tauntingly. “She can see and hear but she cannot act. We will let her watch as Alsharak takes control of your body and uses it as an avatar, allowing him to walk the world in the flesh.” 

“I will not let you continue with this madness!” Goliath shouted. “Elisa! Fight it! If your will is greater you can overcome the spell!” 

“Shows how little you know about magic.” Brooklyn snarked. “All the willpower in the world won’t help her now.” 

“I will have vengeance for Hudson and Broadway!” Goliath swore furiously. “When I am free I will tear you limb from limb without an instant of regret or remorse! How dare you betray your clan?!” 

“Enough of this!” Demona said in annoyance before muttering more words and placing her hand before Goliath’s face. An instant later her hand glowed and his head and voice were stilled.  


“Much better.” She said with satisfaction. “Remove the bodies while I prepare him.” She instructed the others. 

“Seems to be kind of a waste.” Brooklyn remarked as he began dragging Hudson’s body along the floor. “After all we’ll need more than just me, Lex, and Goliath to repopulate the species.” 

Demona paused in thought before smirking. “Yes, why not. Cut off their sacks and hold them in stasis. They have not been dead long enough to impact their fertility. Their genetic material will at least be useful, even if they are not.” 

Brooklyn chuckled as he pulled Hudson’s sword from its belt loop. Grimacing Brooklyn and Lex quickly stripped the pair before preparing to cut away their testicles. The sword fell twice with a pair of squelching sounds before encasing the shriveled organs in magical stasis fields. 

“Hudson’s wrinkly balls, that’s a sight I never wanted to see.” Brooklyn grumbled. “I’ll need an amnesia spell after that.” 

“Broadway’s wasn’t any better.” Lex replied, sticking out his tongue in disgust. 

Demona chuckled at their antics as she finished drawing a ritual circle around Goliath using the blood of the slain gargoyles as ink. She then began to make specific marks all over Goliath’s body similar to the ones she had written upon Brooklyn several nights prior. Several minutes passed as she continued her painstaking labor until the giant’s body was covered in bloody esoteric runes and sigils. 

“We were able to summon Alsharak more easily due to our status as High Priestess and High Priest.” Demona remarked. “But this type of summoning requires a few extra preparations. Each of you stand around the circle and join hands with me.” 

Brooklyn and Lexington stood on either side of Goliath, linking hands with each other to form a circle around him as Demona began to chant, her fingers deftly gesturing in the air as she intoned the incantation. 

“Alsharak corpori paratum te voco. Fiat voluntas tua, spiritus, qui eam incolunt mundum ut ambularetis incarne. Ne fiat hæc est cor tuum, et cor meum spiritum et spiritus.” 

(I summon you Alsharak into the body prepared for you. Let your spirit and will inhabit it that you might walk the world in flesh. Let this heart be your heart and this breath be your breath. ) 

A clap of thunder echoed throughout the room and the circle in front of them began to blaze with hellish light. The three began to glow with eldritch power as they lent their own strength to the ritual. Goliath’s open mouth began to let out an echoing wail that sounded as if it was coming from the depths of the earth. His eyes began to glow blood red instead of their usual white light and arcs of energy began to criss cross his body. Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness with only the circle and the energy surrounding them providing any illumination, the very air pulsing with power. With a crack and the sound of a thousand damned souls Alsharak appeared in his true form above them, his rust and blood covered demonic form slowly lowering itself towards them and turning the light blood red. Suddenly his lower body began to swirl like dust in a tornado before shooting swiftly into Goliath’s gaping mouth. Goliath screamed horrendously as he felt his soul being consumed as Alsharak filled his body with its presence. As the last of the demon’s form entered Goliath’s body the binding spell around him broke with a loud snap. The gargoyle’s skin changed from violet to coal black with tracings of cold silver. His muscles became even more pronounced and his mane of long hair changed from soft brown to white similar to Brooklyn’s. A pair of large silver horns emerged from his forehead, curling around each side of his head and his eyes were sulphuric orbs of hellish malevolence. 

A moment later the circle burst into flames, its power spent, and the glowing around all three vanished along with the supernatural darkness and hellish colored light. 

Standing before them in Goliath’s altered body, Alsharak began to laugh in triumph. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alsharak smiled wickedly as he flexed his toes, the solid stone blocks splintering beneath his talons as he examined himself, holding up a clenched fist. 

“It has been many centuries since I have enjoyed being physical.” He told them in Goliath’s deep voice, his tone making it much more sinister. “A perfect body for me to inhabit. I shall enjoy taking advantage of it.” 

He raised his arm over his head, waving his hand in an arc. A moment later the walls, ceiling, and floor became coated in a dark smokey miasma. 

“Excellent. Now all that transpires within these walls shall be hidden. No mortal senses or even the scrying of the Fey can penetrate this room, thus keeping our actions and plans secret.” 

Demona, Brooklyn, and Lexington all knelt before him in reverence with their heads bowed. 

“All hail Alsharak, Lord of all Gargoyles and Master of Darkness.” Demona intoned. 

“Hail the Dark Deceiver.” Brooklyn and Lexington replied. 

Alsharak smiled in approval at their reverence before glancing over at Elisa still frozen in place. “It seems one of my children has deigned to not show me the proper respect.” He said mockingly. 

Demona glanced up with a smile. “Shall we chastise her for you my Lord?” She purred. 

“No...I think not. The child is like a newborn. As such, I think it only appropriate that her new…’father’ discipline her.” Alsharak replied with relish. 

Gesturing with a finger the spell around Elisa shattered, making her collapse to the floor before she found herself being pulled forward by an unseen force.until she found herself before Alsharak’s feet. Slowly looking upward with haunted eyes she found herself face to face with the demon god. 

“I allowed you to survive so that our people might multiply once more.” He informed her bluntly. “Your spirit and strength will be passed on to the next generation but you yourself will know only the pain and humiliation of serving as a broodmare. And rest assured, you will be serving in that role for a very...long...time.” 

“Where’s Goliath?” She asked softly, fearing the answer. 

Alsharak laughed coldly at this. “Your precious Goliath no longer exists. His soul writhes in agony in my realm even now and he will forever be bound there. You will never see him again.” 

Elisa clenched her eyes shut as tears began to roll down her face. “You won’t win.” She hissed. “Even if you do this there won’t be enough of you to stop us. There are billions of humans around the world and you only have a handful! At the very least with the weapons we have we could cover this planet in fire and kill everything on it!” 

Alsharak barked a derisive laugh. “Oh I am very well aware of the weapons you have made for yourselves but against magic such as I command they will be useless and there are more of us than you think.” He assured her. “Our numbers have dwindled but there are pockets of gargoyles hidden throughout the world. Now that I inhabit this body I no longer need to wait for a summoning to appear in this realm. I shall visit each enclave and ensure their obedience. My powers will help ensure our people breed quickly. After all,” he suggested, “it was but the work of a few moments to transform you into a suitable female. Those humans who I deem worthy shall enjoy the same blessings. The rest shall perish.” 

Elisa bowed her head in mourning as she wept for Goliath. 

Alsharak looked over at Demona. “Fate has shifted in our favor. With Goliath out of the picture Operation Clean Slate is almost certain to succeed. The few humans that survive the plague will be quickly disposed of and I shall rule this world uncontested with each of you as my favored servants.” 

“Now then,” he continued with a pleased smile, “as this phase of our plan has succeeded it is time for each of you to take the next step to fulfill our larger goal. Let it never be said that I do not reward those who serve me well. Each of you shall be baptized with my essence that you might transcend your mortality and become my chief servants, my angels and representatives. Even you, my dear,” he crooned as he tilted Elisa’s head upward to reveal her tear-streaked face, “shall receive my blessings so that you might produce many healthy offspring more quickly.” 

Elisa jerked her head away with a snarl before suddenly springing upwards in a frenzy, desperately clawing and punching at his face and body with all her strength as she let out a wailing screech. To her horror Alsharak merely stood there absorbing the blows and punishment, his skin unmarred and his body unmoved. A second later his arm shot forward, grabbing her by the neck and cutting off her air supply immediately. Elisa’s hands shot to his wrist, gripping and pulling at it to try and loosen his grip but his arm was like solid granite, immovable and unrelenting. 

“That...was foolish.” He told her, his dark voice and crimson eyes promising pain. “I allowed you to attack me this one time because it pleased me to show you just how powerless you are in comparison to myself. However....I will allow no further insolence from you. Do you understand?” He asked, loosening his grip just enough to allow her to breathe. 

Elisa drew in several ragged breaths. “Just...kill me!” She rasped. 

A cruel smile appeared on his face as his eyes glinted with unholy menace. “Now why would I allow you such a luxury when you will provide so much amusement and help to me? Oh no child, your suffering is only just beginning.” 

Alsharak tossed her to the floor dismissively as Brooklyn used his magic to lock her hands and feet to the floor with bands of energy, forcing her onto all fours like a beast as well as binding her mouth to prevent her from speaking. At the same time the others stood before Alsharak with expectant looks. 

“You wonder how I shall impart my essence to you.” Alsharak offered. “Given your mortal propensities for physical pleasure I believe I shall ‘deposit’ my essence in that manner.” He suggested with a fanged grin. 

All of their eyes lit up in excitement with the exception of Elisa who merely moaned despondently. 

“Let me be the first to partake of you my Lord!” Demona insisted. “I would know what it is like to be fucked by a god!” 

“I sense you desire more than that.” Alsharak replied dryly. “Your cardiophilia is not lost on me. But you shall have what you desire, my High Priestess, as shall the rest of you. All of you shall know my heart and body intimately before this night is over.” 

Lex licked his lips in anticipation while Brooklyn looked intrigued. 

Alsharak stepped closer to Demona and gripped her crimson mane at the back of her head possessively. His other hand moved to her chest to rip her halter top free, exposing her breasts. Pressing his hand between them she gasped softly as she felt his hand sink into her chest to clutch her black heart. 

“You are mine to do with as I please.” He growled deeply, making her gasp and shudder with pleasure. “Your soul, your body, your heart, is mine.” 

“Yes! Always and forever!” Demona exclaimed, her eyes riveted on him. 

Suddenly she cried out as she felt his hand squeezing her heart fiercely causing it to stutter and quiver within it. She gasped desperately before she felt him release it, her heart beating forcefully in her chest. Ice shot down her spine at the harrowing feeling but even this aroused her. 

“Please my Lord!” She panted fiercely with raw lust. “Let me do what I so badly want to do!” 

Alsharak withdrew his hand from inside her chest before nodding with an indulgent smile. 

Demona immediately wrapped her arms and wings around him, kissing him fiercely as she pressed her body against his, rubbing herself against him wantonly. Alsharak kissed her back as he wrapped his arms and wings around her as well. Demona pressed her lips to his neck, biting fiercely at his throat with her fangs, instinctively trying to mark him as her mate even as she felt for the absent pulse point she would normally find there. Hearing him chuckle deeply in amusement she moved lower, biting and licking down his torso. She captured one of his flat nipples in his mouth before sucking and biting on it firmly before doing the same to the other as lustful growls and hisses emerged from her throat. After several seconds she pressed her ear against his broad chest as her hands slid over his smooth flanks and wing joints. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!--BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!--BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!--BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

“Like peals of thunder!” She exclaimed softly as she listened to his heart thump powerfully inside. 

She pressed her hands insistently against his chest and once again the god indulged her, allowing his flesh to become malleable and letting her hands sink into his body as he had done with hers. Demona swiftly reached up through the putty-like flesh to take hold of his massive heart with both hands, feeling it pumping with its powerful triple-beat. 

“Yesss!” Demona hissed with delight as she squeezed the powerful muscle. Despite having strength enough to bend steel given a gargoyle’s superior musculature the great organ continued thumping without even the slightest stutter. After a few moments she slid her hands outside of his body and knelt before him, trailing her claws down his perfectly muscled washboard stomach to the brown loincloth that covered his nether region. Unbuckling the belt she slid it swiftly to the floor revealing his groin where his hairless and massively girthy member lay. As dark as the rest of his skin it was easily several inches longer than even the most well endowed male gargoyle and much thicker even when flaccid with a large ball sack behind it. 

Taking hold of his member in her hands she squeezed him firmly before plunging it into her mouth. Demona quickly began to suck and stroke him, the demon god making his member grow with each pulse of his heartbeat. The gargess moaned happily as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, one hand fondling his sack while the other squeezed and stroked the base of his shaft, his powerful pulse making him throb against her lips. Nearby Lex and Brooklyn watched with undisguised lust while Elisa kept her eyes closed, unwilling to watch the lewd display. 

_Let us hear it Master!_ Demona begged him telepathically as she continued to pleasure him. _Let us hear your arousal!_

_Even when I offer you a taste of divinity itself you ask for more._ He replied with teasing amusement. _Yet I suppose it is a small thing you ask for even as you pleasure me so enthusiastically. Very well._

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!--BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!--BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!--BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

The demon god’s powerful triple heartbeat suddenly filled the air as if a massive war drum was being struck nearby. Brooklyn licked his lips and Lex gasped softly at the sound while Demona moaned in pleasure, sucking Alsharak’s length faster and harder as she stroked him. 

The pair of males were entranced as they saw Alsharak close his eyes and begin thrusting his hips in time with Demona’s movements, letting out pleased and aroused growls. As they watched the pair began to move even more quickly and the drumbeat of the gargoyle Lord’s heart began to pound faster and more forcefully. 

BOOMBOOMBOOM!--BOOMBOOMBOOM!--BOOMBOOMBOOM!--BOOMBOOMBOOM!-- 

_Yes! Yes! Fill me with your essence Master! Let me taste it on my tongue! Let it fill me completely! I want you in every way possible!_ Demona exclaimed mentally as she continued to pleasure him, her tongue swirling and rubbing against every inch of tip and shaft, his pulse throbbing strongly against her sealed lips as she moaned around him. 

Alsharak’s growls became harsher and more insistent by the minute with his heart pounding harder and faster. The pair of males grew excited as they watched, realizing his climax was mere seconds away. Their deduction was proved correct when Alsharak suddenly let out a loud grunt as he arched his back. His heart pounded powerfully throughout the room as Demona’s mouth and throat was suddenly filled with a flood of sweet-tasting fluid that surged from his tip, his member pulsing powerfully beneath her lips and tongue. 

BOOMBOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOMBOOM! 

Demona loosened her throat, allowing the god’s essence to pour down into her gullet as she moaned loudly. Seconds later the flow ebbed and the powerful pulsing of his member eased. She quickly cleaned him before removing him from her mouth and settling onto her haunches before him in a submissive posture, her head and wings lowered respectfully as Alsharak’s heart returned to its normal rhythm. 

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM 

“You please me with your devotion and enthusiasm my dear,” Alsharak said approvingly, “and you shall be rewarded for your efforts. Reveal your most private area to me and present yourself that I might fill you.” 

Demona immediately shimmied out of her loincloth, dropping it to the floor before reclining on her haunches once more and leaning back on her arms, her wings loose behind her. She spread her thighs to display her nether region prominently and arched her chest to expose her breasts more fully while her head tilted back to display her exposed throat to him, revealing all of her most delicate regions in an act of complete submission. Nearby Brooklyn could feel his heart pounding as he took in the sight of her displaying herself so completely, his hand reaching under his loincloth to grip his hard member. 

“Take me however you desire my Lord! I am yours!” She cried. 

Alsharak smirked as he stepped towards her. “Indeed you are. As are each of you.” He stated imperiously, giving each of them a glance before he stood in front of Demona. “Prepare yourself.” He told her bluntly. “I am not the most gentle of gods.” 

“I am ready!” Demona assured him earnestly. 

Alsharak suddenly surged towards her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the floor with her wings spread flat and her arms above her head as he pressed his body against hers. 

“Spread yourself for me!” He demanded roughly as he pressed a hand between her breasts. 

Demona immediately opened her legs wide and raised them into the air, spreading her nether lips for him willingly. At the same moment Demona’s heartbeat began to fill the air, complimenting Alsharak’s own as he moved his hand from her breasts to her wrists. 

Thump-thump-thump--Thump-thump-thump--Thump-thump-thump--Thump-thump-thump-- 

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM 

“Gods yes! Fuck me Alsharak!” Demona begged him loudly. 

Alsharak responded by thrusting his massive and fully engorged member deep inside her, filling her to the brim with a single thrust. Demona cried out loudly as she felt his massive thickness spread her insides nearly to their limit even as she felt his member decrease in length just enough so that their groins pressed together when buried to the hilt inside her. Alsharak began to pound her swiftly and Demona let out a loud cry of jubilation as she thrust her hips in time with his, their crotches slapping loudly against each other. 

Thump-thump-thump!--Thump-thump-thump!--Thump-thump-thump!--Thump-thump-thump!-- 

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

Meanwhile Brooklyn moved to Elisa and pried her eyes open, forcing her to watch the scene before her. “This is your destiny!” He hissed in her ear. “See what the future holds for you!” 

Tears of hopelessness and anguish continued to roll down her face as she watched Alsharak pound Demona relentlessly, the azure gargess loving every moment as she let out screeches and cries, her body writhing against his as their hearts began to gallop. 

Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM! 

“YES! YES! FUCK YES!” Demona cried. “CUM IN ME MASTER! MAKE ME CUM! GODS!” Demona shouted. 

“SCREAM MY NAME WHEN YOU CLIMAX WENCH!” Alsharak demanded roughly. “DEDICATE YOUR SACRIFICE OF PLEASURE TO ME!” 

“YES MASTER!” Demona cried. “OHHHH!” 

THOOM!BOOMBOOM!THOOM!BOOMBOOM!THOOM!BOOMBOOM!THOOM!BOOMBOOM! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOMBOOM! 

Suddenly Demona loud out a raw howl of pleasure as she climaxed powerfully beneath him. 

“ALLLSHARRRAAAKKK!” She screamed as her body began to erupt with pleasure. Demona slammed her hips against his as quickly as she was able, her heart slamming against her ribs as she let out more cries, ecstasy filling every inch of her. 

Seconds later Alsharak let out a roar so powerful that it literally shook the room, his voice echoing and reverberating across the walls. His hips suddenly moved faster than any mortal, his member slamming furiously inside her many times in a single second like a jackhammer. Demona screamed at the intense pummelling as his member exploded inside her, filling her insides with a flood of hot fluid as her heart flailed desperately in her chest. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOMBOOM!BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

The pair continued to climax as jets of fluid spurted from between their legs, Demona’s tunnel unable to contain the deluge and his massive member, the gargess’s body quivering and spasming beneath the massive demon god’s body as he slammed himself against her. Finally they slowed with Demona laying limply beneath him, her body shaking from sensory overload as she gasped for breath, her breasts quivering with each frantic heartbeat. 

THOOM!BOOMBOOM!-THOOM!BOOMBOOM!-THOOM!BOOMBOOM!-THOOM!BOOMBOOM! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

Alsharak pulled himself roughly out of her and stood, his groin and member coated with their fluids. Glancing over at the pair of males he smirked as he saw them already naked and painfully aroused, their members stiff before them as they knelt on the stone floor while Elisa’s wide eyes held only terror. 

“In a moment it will be your turn.” He told them. “But first, behold the final act to seal my divinity within her. There are many ways to accomplish this but I believe I have found a way she will most certainly appreciate.” 

Taking a few steps back from the insensate and moaning gargoyle Alsharak began to grow in height and stature until his head nearly reached the vaunted clocktower’s ceiling, his body easily thirty feet tall. Reaching down he took hold of Demona and lifted her into the air as she regained her senses. 

“Ohhh Master! So good!” She moaned in ecstasy. 

Alsharak smirked. “No male could possibly pleasure you as I could. Now for the final task. Enjoy it my dear, for you shall know my heart intimately.” 

Suddenly flesh and muscle parted between his pectorals, creating a gaping hole in his chest. Bone slid apart neatly to reveal his massive, pulsating organ. Deep red in color with dark arteries and veins around it, it was easily larger than Demona herself. As she gasped in shock and delight it began to open before her with dark energy spilling from it, the edges of the seams covered in sharp spikes as if it were a vertical mouth filled with fangs. Alsharak quickly placed her within the massive chamber in the center before removing his hand and allowing the seam to seal itself shut. Within the massive heart’s chamber, surrounded by a constant flood of dark energy, Demona quickly sat. She luxuriated in the feeling of being naked and fully exposed inside Alsharak’s literal heart, the contractions and spasms nearly making her climax a second time as the sound filled her ears and senses. 

. 

BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

She could feel the dark god’s power flowing around every inch of her naked body as it surged through the chambers with each beat. Suddenly she felt the power fusing itself to her and coating her like a second skin as the fluids inside her tunnel and stomach began to flow deeper into her and permeate her very being. She felt her chest spreading itself apart as muscle, skin, and bone parted like clay, revealing the dark heart Alsharak had transplanted within her to replace her sacrificed natural heart. Seconds later the pair of hearts began to beat in sync and Demona stretched herself out as much as she was able, thrusting her chest out and spreading her legs as her body shook with each beat of their hearts. 

THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

The god’s dark power flowed within her, infusing her very cells and altering her in ways she could barely comprehend. Demona cried out in rapture as she climaxed inside the god’s great heart. Feeling utterly free and perfectly protected for the first time in centuries she screamed and howled in wild euphoria as she writhed inside the chamber, rubbing her flooding nether lips against the pulsating walls and floor of the chamber, coating it with her own juices as Alsharak sealed his essence within her, empowering and transforming her body to suit his desires. Finally after several moments she collapsed bonelessly to the bottom of the writhing chamber. Feeling utterly spent she panted heavily, her throat raw from her screams and her muscles quivering as she felt her heart slip back into her body, her flesh knitting itself back together flawlessly. Suddenly light pierced the chamber as Alsharak’s heart opened once more. She felt his power flood inside her once more and immediately all of her weariness left her, her mind clear and her body more powerful than she had ever experienced. Standing tall she felt herself being levitated out of the chamber to float before his resealed heart, the others watching from below in awe. 

“You are now my Angel of Darkness.” Alsharak declared solemnly. “You are my messenger, my representative, my Will. But more than that, for your unflinching dedication and absolute devotion to me, I declare you to be my Bride. You shall be above all others to me and you shall have whatever you desire. A god has no needs but you shall serve me in whatever way I desire and in return all will be yours, including myself. You and I are one, now and forever.” 

Down below the trio stared up at Demona in amazement and in Elisa’s case, dread. The gargess had always had a stunning natural beauty with her flawless azure skin, aristocratic face, crimson hair, and well-proportioned muscular body. Now, however, her beauty was perfection itself and her presence undeniable. Her skin was now a stunning rich blue and her perfectly smooth hair, now the color of blood and fire, flowed about her shoulders and wings via an unseen force. The simple golden tiara that had adorned her forehead was replaced with a circlet of flawless gems and her eyes held the promise of terrible power. Her body was perfectly proportioned and toned with no hint of time having an impact upon her. Her talons and claws were gold in color and her eyes a hellish red as well as the inside membranes of her wings. Allowing her wings to hang about her shoulders like a cape she stepped downward with the air of an Empress preparing to greet her subjects, her feet supported by nothing but thin air before she reached the floor. Gazing at each of them in turn she gave them all a confident smile, her gaze haughty and superior even as she stood naked before them. 

Brooklyn and Lexington immediately prostrated themselves before her. “All hail the Bride of Alsharak!” Brooklyn exclaimed. 

“Hail the Angel of Darkness!” Lex confirmed. 

Demona rested a benevolent hand upon each of them before moving towards Elisa. Removing the gag with a bit of focused will and a wave of her hand she smiled cruelly at her. “Have you anything to say to me, worm?” 

“You just got fucked by the Devil himself.” Elisa replied bitterly. “I hope it was worth it because when he gets tired of you you’re gonna find yourself writhing in agony in some hell or other for all eternity. And you know what?” She asked, staring at Demona with pure venom in her eyes. “Even on my worst days, when you assholes have raped and violated me so much that I can’t think straight, when I’m feeling the worst pain of my life from giving birth to the putrid monsters you call children, when I’m so depressed and desperate to be free of this torture that I’ll do my damnest to kill myself, even then just knowing that you’ll be screaming for all eternity in hell will bring a smile to my face!” She hissed in undiluted hatred. 

Demona threw back her head and laughed as Brooklyn and Lex stared at Elisa with a hint of respect. 

“Damn, that burn was so hot even the sun would have competition.” Brooklyn whistled. 

“Nice one.” Lex agreed with a grin. 

Still chuckling softly Demona smirked at Elisa as the woman met her gaze unflinchingly. 

Leaning close Demona brought her face inches from Elisa’s. “At last you know first hand the depth of my hatred for the humans.” She stated with smug satisfaction. “Congratulations bitch. Now you’re just as vile and hateful as me. Goliath would be so proud!” 

Elisa’s eyes widened in horror as memories from only a few days prior made her heart quail inside her. 

_“Demona wanted me to destroy humanity!”_ _Goliath told the billionaire industrialist David Xanatos furiously as he held the human by his shirt over the edge of his building for daring to betray them. “I think I’ll start with you!”_

_“Go ahead!” The man growled. “But just remember, without me you’d still be gathering moss as statues back in Scotland.”_

_“Goliath no! Don’t do this!” She pleaded with him._

_“Give me one good reason not to drop him!” Goliath seethed._

_“Because if you do you’re the same as Demona.” She replied softly. “Is that what you want?”_

_“....no.” He sighed disappointedly._

Demona laughed again, standing up before lashing out with a taloned foot to slam against Elisa’s head, the magical bindings snapping from the force and sending the female flying across the room to land in a heap, her cheek slashed, bruised, and bleeding. 

Elisa gingerly got to her hands and knees, cupping her wounded face with a hand. Nearby Alsharak had turned his attention to Brooklyn, having returned to his previous size and height. 

“You are but a recent convert to the faith yet you have performed your duties as High Priest admirably.” Alsharak confirmed. “While I have no need for a male bride I am willing to grant you what you desire. I see in your heart that you desire my Angel. Any mortal male would be offended and despise such lust but I am beyond such foolish concerns and she will need to produce children as well if our people are to thrive. If my Bride is willing you may mate with her but know that you will never be able to win her heart for I am greater than any mortal; there is none with whom I could be compared.” 

“I would not dare to try and steal her heart away from you my Lord.” Brooklyn replied with a deep bow. “Just knowing that she enjoys the pleasure of my company and is willing to mate with me, even if it is only to bear children, that is enough for me. There could not be a greater Companion than her.” 

“You speak the truth my priest. Step forward now, and present yourself to me that I might grant you my blessing as I did my Bride.” 

Brooklyn inclined his head respectfully. “Before I do my Lord, might I have the honor of...cleaning you?” 

Alsharak nodded and Brooklyn knelt before him, taking hold of Alsharak’s semi-hard and quite wet member before taking his length into his beak. Sealing his lips around the divine flesh Brooklyn began to slide his tongue around Alsharak’s tip and along his shaft. The taste of Alsharak’s and Demona’s fluids were sweet on his tongue as his beak allowed him to suck even more of his length. Brooklyn continued to tease Alsharak with his tongue for several moments until he grew hard again before slowly removing the warm rod and drying it with his hands. 

“Thank you for the indulgence my Lord. You are generous indeed.” He affirmed before getting onto his hands and knees, lifting his tail and presenting himself. Even in such a normally humiliating position he felt no shame; he was well aware that Alsharak already knew his body down to the smallest detail and even beyond; between a god and his priest there could be no secrets for his soul was already Alsharak’s. It did not matter what his god did to his body for that was his as well. 

“You are wise beyond your years Brooklyn.” Alsharak said approvingly, the compliment making Brooklyn shiver with pleasure. “Your knowledge and wisdom will continue to grow and in time you will be great in my Empire. For now, prepare yourself to receive my blessing.” 

“As you command my Lord.” Brooklyn replied quietly, his talons gripping the stone floor as his body tensed, waiting for the massive tip to breach him. 

He felt Alsharak’s hands take hold of his waist as his tip began to probe beneath his tail. A moment later Brooklyn gasped as he felt Alsharak’s member thrust deep inside him. He had expected the act to be quite painful given the lack of preparation and lubrication beforehand, not to mention the tightness of his insides compared to Alsharak’s size, but fortunately it seemed that his god was uninterested in causing his follower undue pain. While the intrusion was sudden and rather alien it was not so uncomfortable that it killed his arousal. He wondered at this even as he felt Alsharak’s hand curl around his member and squeeze it firmly. 

_I am a demon god and master of darkness._ Alsharak confirmed as he began to stroke Brooklyn’s length while also beginning to thrust inside him. _Torture, death, and pain follow in my wake and I desire naught but the destruction or subjugation of all life on this planet. Even so, ruling over a dead world or a race of mindless broken slaves is a hollow and unappealing existence. When one exists for all eternity, one desires more than mindless worship and the screams of the damned. For now, I desire only to hear the pleasured screams and frantic heartbeat of my High Priest!_

Alsharak immediately quickened his pace and Brooklyn cried out as he felt the demon god’s hand rapidly stroking him while his rod slammed forcefully within Brooklyn’s insides. Alsharak’s other hand pressed against Brooklyn’s chest for a moment and suddenly the sound of his pounding heart began to echo about the room as Demona’s had done. 

Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM! 

Brooklyn thrust himself against Alsharak, trying to keep pace with the god’s swift thrusts as his claws dug deep into the stone to anchor himself. Brooklyn began to grunt and pant as he felt the massive spear pounding relentlessly inside him, the sounds of their slapping bodies and paired heartbeats in conjunction with Alsharak pleasuring him driving him to new heights of arousal. 

“Grrahh! Ahh fuck!” Brooklyn exclaimed as he bore down, ramming himself against Alsharak as quickly as he could. “Fuck me! Faster! Ahhh!” 

With a lustful growl Alsharak began pounding Brooklyn in earnest, his rod slamming into the gargoyle’s rear with the speed and force of a high-powered piston. One of his hands stroked Brooklyn’s pulsing member so swiftly the gargoyle was momentarily surprised the friction was not rubbing him raw before pleasure overtook him, Alsharak’s other hand gripping his neck to dominate him. 

THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

“FUCK YES! AHHHH! GONNA...GONNA….RRAAHHHHH!” Brooklyn roared as he climaxed powerfully, his body jerking and throbbing under Alsharak’s hands. Cum shot from his tip as ecstasy erupted all throughout his body while Alsharak kept up his furious pace. Seconds later the demon god let out another earth-shaking roar as he climaxed. Gasping and crying out Brooklyn felt the massive spear pulsing powerfully inside him as jets of liquid essence surged into his insides like a flood. Brooklyn howled with joy as Alsharak dominated him utterly while blessing him with his seed at the same time. 

THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! THOOMBOOMBOOM! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! 

Finally the flow ceased and Alsharak pulled out of Brooklyn. Taking a step back he smirked as the gargoyle collapsed to the floor, his body shaking and shivering as he panted, his buttcheeks coated liberally with Alsharak’s gift. 

Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump!--Thoomthumpthump! 

BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM!---BOOMBOOMBOOM! 

Alsharak once again quickly grew in size before scooping up Brooklyn into his massive hand. His chest opened, revealing his massive beating heart which itself opened a moment later. Pressing the gargoyle into the opening the heart muscle closed a moment later sealing Brooklyn inside. Brooklyn allowed himself to luxuriate in the feeling and sound of the massive heart thumping powerfully all around him. Feeling the dark god’s power flowing all about him he closed his eyes and stretched his limbs and wings as far as he was able within the confines of the chamber. 

“Yes Master! Let me be one with you in every way! Take my body, my soul, my mind! I am yours!” He moaned rapturously. 

Brooklyn could feel Alsharak’s amusement as the essence inside of his bowels began to permeate his body while the gods’ power swirled about him, infusing him everywhere at once. Euphoria and power filled him making Brooklyn cried out in release. His body spasmed as he climaxed inside the massive heart, his cum splashing against the walls but Alsharak was not finished with him yet and even more power flowed into him. Even in the darkness his vision went white and he felt himself merging with Alsharak. The dark heart in his chest pounded in sync with the heart around him before he felt himself somehow expanding in every direction as if he were pure spirit until his size matched that of Alsharak himself, the pair seemingly sharing the same body. An instant later his perceptions exploded as the full power and glory of Alsharak’s existence was laid bare before him. 

Gasping, his mind tried in vain to comprehend the countless eons of knowledge and almost limitless power the god held within him for this was a being that had existed since the dawn of time and would exist until the very stars died trillions of years into the future. Utterly overwhelmed by the weight of eternity itself pressing upon his finite mortal mind his eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a primal scream that emptied the air from his lungs before he collapsed, his mind shutting down and his vision darkening. 

He came to his senses a short time later, drawing in a ragged breath, his throat raw and his body twitching from the overload as he lay within the confines of the beating heart. 

_For a fleeting moment you merged with me, just long enough to receive a glimpse of my divinity in all its glory. Do you understand now, my servant?_

_Yes Master!_ Brooklyn moaned mentally. _No mortal can truly understand what it means to be a god! We are but dust in the wind to you and time itself means nothing! You are so far beyond us we cannot even conceive of it!”_

_What you have said is true my servant but do not let the overwhelming nature of my reality cloud your judgement. The works of gargoyles and men are not irrelevant to the gods as you suppose. The great game we play is for larger stakes yes, but it is played at many levels from the massive to the mundane. Every piece that moves upon the board affects the outcome of the game and all of you are such a piece. Soon the game will change drastically when my Bride’s plan is completed. Thus shall we scour the planet for those who will be of use to us before the plague is unleashed. Even so, the times ahead shall be interesting for the Lord of the Fey will be most displeased with the destruction of the humans, the Elves do so enjoy toying with mortals after all._

_Earlier you said Oberon was a match for you in power my Lord and his children were as gods. How can we hope to defeat an army of gods even if our numbers and power grow?_ Brooklyn asked anxiously. 

_Fear not my servant for while I spoke the truth before I did not speak the whole truth. The Fey have weaknesses we can easily exploit. Cold iron makes them vulnerable as any mortal and the humans have built their civilization upon iron. Rest assured even Oberon himself will fall easily to use so long as we prepare carefully. They play the great game as we do but now each of you will play a larger role. Be content with what I give you my servant for no mortal can hold all things in their hands._

“Thank you Master!” Brooklyn gasped. 

_Your rebirth is complete._ Alsharak informed him as Brooklyn found himself being infused with strength that blew away the fear in his mind and enabled him to stand. A moment later the heart muscle drew apart allowing Brooklyn to step out into the light of the chamber. As he descended on thin air as Demona had Lex could only grin at the sight. 

While his brother had been prone to crouching in order to speak to him at his height or moving about partially on all fours this new version of him stood straight and tall with the bearing of a noble lord, unashamed of even his nakedness. Brooklyn’s body like Demona’s was now perfectly proportioned, his lanky frame and wiry muscles now more filled out and bulkier with a solid washboard stomach and pectorals. His duskier brick red skin had become the color of fresh blood and his eyes changed from dark in color to amber. The pair of curved swept back horns on his forehead had changed to become smaller curled ram horns similar to Alsharak’s and his dirty white blonde hair had changed to pure white mixed with silver that flowed like silk about his shoulders, giving him the appearance of mature wisdom. His wing membranes had become like the backdrop of the night sky with velvety darkness mixed with a shimmering points of silver to represent the stars. His claws and talons were also silver in color in contrast to Demona’s gold, and around his neck hung a chain of brilliant silver studded with gems of every color. 

He looked about at each of them, his gaze filled with unbreakable faith and self-confidence. 

“Behold my Seraph of Darkness, my High Priest.” Alsharak announced. “Like my Bride he is my messenger, my voice, and my Will in this world. His voice is wisdom and his strength is like steel for he has seen my glory and might in all its fullness and survived. Let none gainsay him for all that I have is his. Even my Bride I shall not withhold from him so long as she is willing.” 

“Thank you my Lord.” Brooklyn said with a bow to him before turning to face the others. 

Demona approached him with a saucy smile. “Oh I am very willing.” She murmured in appreciation as she ran her hands along his shoulders and chest. “I always considered you handsome enough before but now…” Her hand slid down his stomach to grip him between his legs. “Mmmm yes I look forward to having many hatchlings with you.” She purred, squeezing him firmly before stepping back with a smile. 

“I’m very glad to hear it my dear.” Brooklyn replied with a warm smile of his own before he reached out a hand to Lex. “Come, my brother. It is time for you to cast off the limitations of mortality, the chains of doubt and weakness that held you back for so long. Your first rebirth gave you newfound courage and will but this will be your final and ultimate transformation.” 

Grinning with excitement Lex took Brooklyn’s hand and the demi-god guided him to Alsharak. “Fear not, you will not be injured.” Brooklyn promised him quietly. 

Lex nodded before gazing up at Alsharak and presenting himself as Brooklyn had done. Nearby Demona and Brooklyn watched as Alsharak stepped forward and took hold of Lex’s hips before thrusting himself deeply into the diminutive gargoyle, making Lex cry out. Alsharak’s hand moved between Lex’s legs to grip his smaller member before stroking it swiftly as he began to plunge in and out of Lex’s rear. The air was filled with Lex’s raspy gasps as he thrust himself swiftly against Alsharak to bury him as deeply as possible, their slapping bodies filled the air. 

_Alsharak isn’t broadcasting his heartbeat like he did ours?_ Demona asked curiously. 

_Lex isn’t into heartbeats as much as we are._ Brooklyn replied. _Even so...we are demi-gods now. Why not test out our new abilities?_ He suggested wryly. 

Demona smiled as the pair of them focused their hearing and the sounds of Lex’s and Alsharak’s hearts becoming clear a moment later. 

Thump-thump-thump--Thump-thump-thump--Thump-thump-thump--Thump-thump-thump-- 

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM---BOOM-BOOM-BOOM 

They could hear Lex panting heavily as he moaned. At a prompt from Brooklyn they focused their vision. Lex’s skin became transparent revealing his musculature beneath. Peering further his ribs became visible and then finally his lungs and heart. The pair watched with delight as they saw Lex’s lungs expanding and contracting as he panted while his heart clenched and pounded swiftly between them. As their eyes roamed across his body they could even see Alsharak’s member thrusting swiftly in and out of his rectum. As they watched and listened Lex’s heart began to beat harder and faster as Alsharak quickened his pace, stroking Lex’s penis firmly and pounding inside him swiftly. Lex’s cries became louder and more frequent until he suddenly climaxed with a screech, his cum shooting from his tip and splattering onto the floor as his body shook, his heart pounding swiftly in his chest. Seconds later Alsharak climaxed for the fourth time that night with a mighty roar, his essence shooting deep into Lex’s body and his heart sounded like a pounding war drum in their ears. Lex cried out at feeling the god climaxing powerfully inside him before Alsharak removed himself, leaving Lex to pant heavily, his arms and thighs barely supporting him. 

Surprisingly Alsharak did not immediately increase in size as he had for the other two. Instead he allowed Lex to slowly stand before opening his arms to him. Lex slowly stepped forward and Alsharak embraced him, pressing their bodies together. Lex froze for a second before melting into the embrace, hugging him back. 

“For those who follow me there is no shame no matter what their desires.” Alsharak stated. “‘Do what thou wilt’ shall be your law so long as you serve and obey me at all times. You have embraced your destiny and now it is fulfilled.” He said as his body became malleable. Lex gasped before he found himself sinking into Alsharak’s body as if the demon god were engulfing him. Seconds later his body vanished inside of Alsharak, the god closing his eyes and standing still as he began to glow with hellish light. Faintly they could hear Lex roaring as if from far away as the god remade him in the image he desired. Finally the glow faded and Lexington slowly emerged from Alsharak’s body. Unlike the lean, short, and somewhat timid gargoyle Brooklyn had known Lex now stood tall as he did, his back straight and his confidence fully apparent for all to see as he smiled at him. His pea soup green skin now shone more richly and his muscles had bulked substantially to match brooklyn’s own. However, the largest surprise was his wings. The flying squirrel-like wings beneath his arms he had sported all his life were gone, replaced by a pair of bat wings similar to Demona’s that arise from his back. His wrists sported a pair of bronze wrist guards and his bald head was covered with a bronze plate as well. 

“Behold my Prince of Darkness.” Alsharak intoned. “Demi-god and warrior hero of all gargoyles. In time his deeds shall be known throughout the world and all shall revere him as they shall each of you.” 

“Nice upgrade Lex.” Brooklyn said approvingly. “Love the new wings.” 

“At last your true self is revealed.” Demona agreed. 

Finally Alsharak turned to Elisa. The wounded gargess had slowly recovered from the powerful blow Demona had inflicted on her as she stood to face them resolutely. Even as her ragged cheek still oozed blood she glared at them with clenched fists. 

“I know I don’t have a chance in hell of beating any of you now.” She said in a grim tone. “But I didn’t become a cop just to roll over and take it up the ass by some bad dudes, doesn’t matter who they are. Even if they used to be my new friends. Do what you want but I’ll fight you every damn step of the way.” 

Brooklyn smiled crookedly as he stepped forward slowly. “Come on then Elisa. Come and take me. I promise I won’t defend myself magically or physically. No spells, no fists, no special moves, nothing. No one else will interfere. If you manage to scratch me, we’ll let you go unharmed. How’s that sound.” 

“Sounds too good to be true, which means you’re bullshitting me.” Elisa replied roughly. 

“I shall back his words.” Alsharak informed her as he raised a hand and the miasma about the room vanished. “Should you injure him in even the slightest way you may leave unfettered and unharmed. None of us will interfere between the two of you.” 

“And I suppose if I try to run you’ll stop me.” She suggested flatly. 

“Correct.” Alsharak replied coolly. “After all, the deal struck said nothing about you fleeing.” 

Sighing Elisa nodded before stalking forward, her claws outstretched and her arms bent as if she intended to wrestle with him. Brooklyn merely stood there with crossed arms allowing her to approach. Suddenly Elisa felt horrible pain erupting in her chest, forcing the breath from her lungs. She felt her heart start to pound furiously as she gasped for breath as her limbs became leaden and heavy. She sunk to her knees clutching at her chest as her heart began to beat erratically in her ears. 

Thumpathumpathumpathumpa!....thumpathumpa!..thumpathumpathumpa! Thumpthump--thump! Thud-athud-a…...thud-a THUMP! THUMPTHUMP----THUMPTHUMPTHUMP! 

As she wheezed for breath she collapsed to the floor, her body twitching and her face twisted in a grimace of pain. 

“Do you see Elisa?” Brooklyn asked in a deadly quiet voice. “I don’t even need to try and defend myself against you. Neither does Demona, neither does Lex. You see, in order for Alsharak to transform you something needed to be sacrificed. In this case it was your heart. He replaced your heart with a sliver of his own power which means he controls you. And by extension, so do we. Feels like you’re having a heart attack doesn’t it? That was me simply flexing my will. How does it feel Elisa, to know your heart can’t even beat properly unless we allow it? That your life and death is completely in our hands?” 

Brooklyn relaxed his will and Elisa’s heart began to beat normally again, allowing her to take in several ragged breaths as the pain receded. When she was finally able to look up she found Alsharak standing before her once again. 

“You believe your future shall be a living hell.” Alsharak remarked as he gazed down at her. “But you know nothing. Let me show you what true hell is.” 

He gestured with a hand and Elisa found herself lifted by unseen forces, floating before him. His hands grabbed the sides of her head and his eyes bored into hers. His eyes flashed with hateful crimson light and suddenly Elisa found herself plunging into the depths of Alsharak’s realm. Light the color of blood was everywhere and the eternal howling screams of the damned assaulted her ears as she fell hundreds of feet through an unending void. Dozens of clawed hands grabbed at her from out of thin air and she felt her body being torn to shreds as unimaginable agony ripped through every cell in her body. But even this did not allow her to fall into the oblivion of death for her body reconstituted itself immediately, allowing more hands to rip and tear at her. Every inch of her body was mutilated and violated in every possible way. At one moment she felt a bladed penis force its way into her vagina, shredding her insides. An instant later that same deadly phallus pierced her eye socket,rupturing her eyeball before drilling deep into her skull. She felt her entrails being pulled from her abdomen while her toes were pulled from their joints. Ice and fire besieged her from every angle as she felt her mouth, anus, and vagina being violated by every proboscis and phallus imaginable. Even her mind was not a safe haven for maddening visions and insane impulses skittered across her neural pathways. One moment she found herself begging to be raped by the myriad beings that called this realm home and the next she found herself in a murderous frenzy, attacking her family with her new body, ripping them to shreds and turning their once quaint home into a charnel house of horror. 

As her mind began to shatter under the relentless onslaught she suddenly found herself back in the clocktower, the miasma once again enclosing the entire room. Her eyes rolled about unfocused as she shrieked in maddened fear and pain like a dying animal, her heart pounding an insane rhythm in her ears as her body shook. 

THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOMBOOM! 

Taking in huge gasps of air her mind finally pieced itself back together as she quieted, slowly focusing on Alsharak’s remorseless eyes before her, her head still held in his grip. 

“Hhhh….how….h….how….” She struggled to speak. 

“How long were you there?” He asked grimly. “How long did you endure the horrors of my realm?” 

“Seconds.” He stated, his voice like a death knoll in her ears. 

Elisa’s eyes widened in shock as utter hopelessness began to take hold of her. 

“Do you now see what lies in store for you should I find you unworthy of my attention?” He asked her forebodingly. “This life is a mercy and a blessing compared to my realm, no matter what you may endure here. Fall on your knees and abase yourself before me for my generosity you pitiful insect!” He demanded as he released her, allowing her to fall to the floor. 

Elisa immediately prostrated herself before him, her face to the floor as she shivered and shook. “Please forgive me Master!” She babbled. “I’m sorry! I’ll do anything you ask! Do what you want to me just don’t send me back there!” She cried. 

“Better.” Alsharak stated flatly. “I shall allow you to live for now. And so long as you do as I and the others command you shall continue to live.” 

“Yes Master!” Elisa murmured despondently. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she looked over at Brooklyn and Lex. “Did...did you...did you see?” She asked fearfully. 

Their faces immediately grew solemn. 

“We didn’t see your suffering.” Lex replied quietly. 

“We experienced our own.” Brooklyn replied, his own voice muted and reserved. “When our hearts were sacrificed our souls were drawn into his realm. We experienced his realm as you did before he brought us back.” 

The unspoken statement hung in the air between them. In the face of such horrific and unending suffering there was no other sane choice but obedience even if they had not already sworn their oaths. 

“Now your transformation begins.” Alsharak informed her as he moved behind her, the gargess not moving an inch to try and defy him. 

Tears of shame fell from her eyes as she realized just how easily and quickly Alsharak had broken her. She had thought herself a powerful woman with nerves of steel, capable of staring down even the worst humanity had to offer and willing to die to serve those she swore to protect. Now she was nothing more than a toy to be used and discarded whenever he desired it, her strength, will, and defiance utterly shattered within a few short hours. 

Suddenly she felt his breath tease her ear, his head next to hers. “As I said before,” he said in a much softer tone, “those who serve me need not feel shame. Do as thou wilt is your law now so long as you serve me. And those who serve me well I reward, no matter their station.” 

Unable to hold back any longer Elisa began to sob, letting out the maelstrom of emotions surging through her even as she presented herself to him, lifting her tail and feeling utterly wretched. Unfazed by her cries he took hold of her hips before thrusting inside her nether lips, filling her completely and stretching her insides. Unlike the horrific agonies she experienced within the hellscape this was bearable and even comfortable in comparison. Sobs of relief mixed with her sobs of defeat as he began to pound her swiftly, his thick spear filling her fully with each thrust. He pressed his hand between her breasts and her heartbeat began to fill the air. 

Thumpthumpthump!-Thumpthumpthump!-Thumpthumpthump!-Thumpthumpthump! 

She forced herself to thrust against him as swiftly as she could as her tears splattered against the floor, taking in ragged breaths, her heart pounding faster as she could feel her body becoming more and more aroused, her breasts swaying back and forth. 

THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP! 

Alsharak’s pace became faster and faster until he was slamming himself inside her relentlessly several times a second, making her pleasure spike as she gasped and cried out. While she had previously had sex a few times nothing could have compared to what she was now experiencing, the insane ramming bringing her swiftly to a powerful climax. 

“Cry out for me, let me hear your ecstasy!” He demanded. “There is no shame, no propriety! Only my will and my will alone! Let yourself be free and give to me what is mine!” 

“AHHHH! NNNNN! FUUUCKKK!” Elisa cried out before suddenly let out a raw scream of release as her body erupted powerfully, sending pleasure shooting through her. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Alsharak roared once more as his spear erupted deep inside, filling her with his essence. Elisa brayed and howled as a tidal wave of ecstasy filled her, her insides clamping furiously against Alsharak’s throbbing member. Finally he slowed, pulling out of her as her body slumped, her heart pounding swiftly in her chest. 

THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!-THUMPTHUMPTHUMP! 

As she lay there panting on the floor, her mind and body utterly strung out and limp, she watched his body grew massively large with his heart emerging from his chest once more. She offered no resistance as he picked her up in his claws, moving her to his chest as his heart opened once more, shoving her into the darkness before sealing her inside. As she lay inside the massive throbbing organ, utterly blind and naked with her nether lips dripping with his juices, Alsharak’s words suddenly clicked in her mind. Alsharak demanded utter obedience but in that slavery was true freedom for none could resist him. As his servant she was free from any of society’s obligations or expectations. There was no law but his word. She could do whatever she wanted so long as she did not work against him or his purposes. As she slowly got to her knees, his power filling her, her broken and tortured mind suddenly found the pieces shifting into place in a way she would have never dared to conceive of before, her previous ideas of freedom and liberty seeming silly and pointless now. 

Finally he removed her from within his heart, setting her down to sit on the floor, her body clean and pristine as new stamina flowed through her. Her body began to glow, signalling her imminent transformation and entry into the glorious and unrestrained future that lay before her. As she slowly looked up at him she gave him a slightly unhinged smile, her eyes wide and staring. 

“I get it now.” She murmured in a child-like voice. “I finally get it. I FINALLY GET IT!” She shouted. 

Alsharak’s newest follower began to laugh wildly in exultation, her ears filled with the triumphant beat of the dark heart in her chest that mirrored Alsharak’s own. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!--BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!--BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!--BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 


End file.
